Ensemble
by The Deadly Nadder
Summary: Pendant la finale de l'entraînement dragons, Harold tente d'apprivoiser un Cauchemar Monstrueux devant tout le village. Mais un événement imprévu (différent de celui du film) va tout bouleverser : la relation d'Harold avec son père, mais aussi avec Astrid...
1. Solitude

_**Ceci est ma première fan-fiction. Je sais que ce premier chapitre va vous paraître surprenant, mais attendez les suivants avant de juger mon scénario.**_

_**Pour ceux qui, contrairement à moi, ne connaitraient pas le film par cœur, vous pouvez le regarder à partir de 00:56:20 jusqu'à 01:00:57 très précisément, juste pour vous permettre de resituer le contexte et de savoir quels événements ont déjà eu lieu ou pas. Mais bien entendu vous pouvez très bien comprendre cette fan-fiction en n'ayant vu le film qu'une seule fois.**_

* * *

**I. Solitude**

Piégé. J'étais piégé entre les griffes de ce Cauchemar Monstrueux. Il me regarda férocement, prêt à frapper. Je me recroquevillai, priant pour que cela soit rapide. Jamais je n'aurais dû vouloir changer les choses. Les vikings étaient trop têtus pour comprendre, et les dragons restaient des animaux sauvages. J'allais en faire les frais.

C'est alors que je l'entendis. Cette sorte de sifflement, caractéristique de la descente rapide d'un dragon en vol. Suivi d'une explosion.

Krokmou.

Un épais nuage de poussière se répandit dans l'arène. Je fus bientôt libéré des griffes du Cauchemar Monstrueux, et reculai en observant avec effroi la lutte féroce qui s'était engagée entre lui et Krokmou. Les deux dragons s'adonnaient à un violent corps-à-corps, dont le gagnant aurait l'honneur de décider de mon sort. Je les regardais, impuissant, me demandant pourquoi j'avais le don de toujours me mettre dans des situations impossibles. Krokmou prit le dessus, et s'interposa entre le Cauchemar Monstrueux et moi, menaçant. A cet instant, je commençai à réaliser les conséquences terribles de la loyauté de mon dragon. Je devins soudainement beaucoup plus inquiet pour lui que pour moi, et accourus vers lui dès que le Cauchemar Monstrueux eut abandonné la bataille.

« Allez, file Krokmou ! Va-t'en d'ici ! l'implorai-je alors que tout le village s'avançait dans l'arène en brandissant haches, massues et épées. Sors ! SORS ! hurlai-je de plus belle en apercevant mon père accourir, hache à la main. Non, papa ! Il te fera rien, LAISSE-LE ! » lui criai-je au désespoir.

Krokmou fonça sur lui et le plaqua au sol, s'apprêtant à frapper. Je tentai de le retenir :

« Non Krokmou ! Non ! NON ! »

Il stoppa et me regarda avec ses grands yeux pendant quelques secondes, qui suffirent aux vikings pour réagir et le bloquer au sol. Je paniquai, réalisant que je venais de le livrer à des vikings enragés, tueurs de dragons depuis la nuit des temps.

« Oh non ! S'il vous plaît, laissez-le ! Lui faites rien ! criai-je, désespéré, alors qu'Astrid arriva pour me retenir. S'il vous plaît, lui faites rien. »

Krokmou immobilisé cessa de lutter, et mon père ordonna : « Mettez-le avec les autres ! ». Puis, s'adressant à Gueulfor : « Enferme-le, je m'occuperai de lui plus tard. »

* * *

« J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas… »

Mon père était furieux. Je devais absolument lui expliquer, tenter de lui faire comprendre… Ou alors je risquais de ne plus jamais revoir Krokmou. Non, c'était impensable. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre.

« Papa…

- Tu avais juré !

- Oui, je sais… Non mais… Mais c'était avant que… Aïe aïe aïe, tout se complique tellement…

- Alors ce que t'as fait à l'entraînement… Une farce ?! Un mensonge !

- J'ai fait une bêtise je… j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, c'est sûr j'ai… Ecoute : fâche-toi contre moi, punis-moi ! Mais s'il te plaît, ne fais pas de mal à Krokmou.

- Le dragon ! C'est la seule chose qui te préoccupe ! Tu t'inquiètes pas pour ceux que t'as failli tuer ?!

- Il me protégeait papa, il… il a rien de dangereux !

- Ils ont tué des centaines des nôtres !

- Et on a tué des milliers des leurs ! Ils font que se défendre, c'est tout ! Ils…

- Stoïck ! »

Gueulfor arriva en courant, aussi vite que le lui permettait sa jambe de bois.

« Stoïck ! »

Mon père se retourna, et Gueulfor lui murmura quelque chose que je ne pus entendre. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Tout se compliquait dans ma tête, et je mourais plus que jamais d'inquiétude pour Krokmou.

« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je, mais il me repoussa et sorti en fermant la porte. Comme toujours. Il ne m'écoutait pas. Il ne m'écoutait jamais. Je me maudissais d'être si différent, de ne pas correspondre au fils dont il rêvait. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'étais né ainsi, et que ça lui plaise ou non, j'allais le rester.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Tout était si compliqué, je devais rapidement trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre ce que j'avais découvert. Mais comment être sûr qu'il m'écouterait ? Et surtout, qu'il me comprendrait ? Je craignais sa réaction si je lui avouais que j'avais trouvé l'île des dragons. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas le lui cacher.

Et Krokmou qui était entre leurs mains… C'était un désastre. Plus les secondes passaient, plus je me demandais comment j'allais me sortir de là. _Nous_ sortir de là.

Je devais à tout prix forcer mon père à m'écouter. Déterminé, je m'avançai et ouvris la lourde porte. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler pour me regarder avec un air grave.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe donc ? demandai-je, de plus en plus inquiet. Vous allez me dire pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Et je veux voir Krokmou ! Lui faites pas de mal, laissez-le, il est pas dangereux ! Laissez-le partir, laissez-moi…

- Harold ! Me coupa mon père. Harold. »

Je me figeai sur place. Ce ton… non, non, je sentis une vague de panique m'envahir. Pourquoi me parlait-il sur ce ton, avec ce… ce regard ?

« Quoi ? redemandai-je, nerveux.

- Le dragon, reprit mon père, Gueulfor a voulu l'enfermer, mais il s'est débattu, et… »

Oh mon Dieu. Il s'était enfui ? Je ressentis un vague soulagement à cette idée. Il était sûrement en sécurité quelque part, et je n'avais qu'à aller le retrouver plus tard.

« Il a tenté de tuer Gueulfor… », continua mon père.

Et alors ? Gueulfor allait bien, il était là, debout devant moi.

« … qui a été obligé de se défendre. Harold, le dragon est… »

Non. Je ne voulais pas entendre la suite.

« Gueulfor l'a tué. Le Furie Nocturne est mort. »

* * *

Un coup de poignard. Dans le cœur. Souffle coupé. Douleur. Douleur intense. Cri. Cri de désespoir.

C'est l'effet que me fit cette nouvelle.

Non.

Non.

C'était impossible. Pas lui, pas Krokmou ! Mon dragon, mon meilleur ami ! Mort !

Ma faute. C'était de ma faute. Il voulait juste me protéger.

Je ressentais un vide. Un manque. Quelque chose s'était brisé en moi. Quelque chose d'irréparable. Une cicatrice que je garderais à jamais.

Je ne parvenais plus à ressentir aucune émotion. Ou plutôt si, mais j'en ressentais tellement à la fois que je ne parvenais pas à les gérer.

Douleur. Désespoir. Colère. Rancœur. Amertume. Solitude. Impuissance. Rage. Détresse. Souffrance.

Tout se mélangeait, je ne voyais plus, n'entendais plus, je voulais juste oublier. Quitter ce monde, m'évader, partir loin.

Seul. Comme je l'avais toujours été. Je ne voulais plus causer de soucis à qui que ce soit. Depuis ma naissance, je n'avais été qu'un poids, un boulet, pour tout le monde. J'avais le don de toujours tout gâcher, en toutes circonstances. Et cette fois, c'était moi qui en faisais les frais. C'était mon dragon qui en faisait les frais.

Injuste. C'était tellement injuste.

Je me sentais faible. Incapable. Lamentable.

Je fermai les yeux, et laissai le désespoir m'envahir.

Seul.

J'étais seul.

* * *

_**Voilà, plusieurs chapitres suivront si ce premier vous plaît, alors commentez !**_


	2. Imbéciles

_**Voilà le deuxième chapitre ^^ **__**Je devais attendre plus longtemps avant de le publier, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Je remercie les premières personnes qui ont commenté et suivi ma fanfiction. **__**J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter !**_

* * *

**II. Imbéciles**

J'ouvris les yeux. Je ne me souvenais pas comment j'y étais arrivé, ni depuis combien de temps j'y étais, mais j'étais chez moi, allongé sur mon lit. Je me sentais fatigué, littéralement abattu par les derniers événements. Auxquels je ne voulais pas penser. Je voulais même ne plus penser du tout.

J'entendis l'escalier grincer. Mon père montait. Il poussa la porte et passa sa tête par l'ouverture.

« Harold ? Tu dors ? » demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais dos à lui, et pus donc feindre le sommeil. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis referma la porte. L'escalier grinça à nouveau.

Je ne voulais voir personne. Et surtout pas mon père. Je savais que je l'avais énormément déçu, lui qui croyait que ses inquiétudes à mon sujet étaient enfin terminées. Je redoutais sa réaction, dont j'avais déjà eu un aperçu lors de notre conversation après… après l'incident du Cauchemar Monstrueux. Qu'allait-il faire de moi ? Avant tout ça, il avait encore un espoir de me voir changer, mais maintenant qu'il savait que j'avais définitivement abandonné l'idée de tuer un dragon, il devait avoir honte de ce fils qui n'allait jamais devenir un vrai viking. Car pour lui, un vrai viking est un tueur de dragons. Ce que j'avais été, en quelque sorte. J'avais causé la mort d'un dragon. Le mien.

Ma joue me chatouilla soudain. J'y portai ma main, et la retrouvai humide. Je pleurai. Les larmes étaient sorties toutes seules, sans que je m'en rende compte. Peu importe. Je passais déjà pour un faible aux yeux de tout le monde.

La seule chose que mon père avait vue dans l'arène, c'était son fils refusant de tuer un dragon. Son fils reniant ses origines et sa famille. Son fils lui faisant honte.

Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais lui montrer un Harold nouveau, un Harold qui avait fait une découverte qui pourrait tout changer. Mais il ne pouvait pas me voir de cette façon. Il refusait d'imaginer que je puisse bouleverser des siècles de traditions, il voulait juste d'un digne héritier, fort et brave comme lui-même l'était.

Il devait très certainement être soulagé que Krokmou ne soit plus là. Il était têtu, mais pas idiot, il avait bien compris qu'un lien étroit existait entre lui et moi. Et ce lien lui avait fait peur.

Krokmou.

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser. C'était comme si je n'étais plus là moi non plus. Comme si mon âme était partie avec lui.

J'eus soudain envie de crier. De hurler au monde ma douleur, et à mon père que moi aussi, j'étais capable d'accomplir des grandes choses, si seulement il croyait en moi.

Mais personne ne croyait en moi.

* * *

On toqua à la porte, en bas. Mon père ouvrit.

« Bonjour, est-ce que Harold est ici ? J'aimerais… le voir. »

Cette voix… Elle réchauffa immédiatement mon cœur. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ?

Astrid.

« Il se repose, répondit mon père. Il ne veut voir personne, mais merci d'être passée. »

« Oh… répondit Astrid, déçue. Eh bien…

- Au revoir.

- Oui… au revoir. »

Mon père referma la porte.

Entendre sa voix m'avait redonné un peu d'énergie. C'était d'elle dont j'avais besoin.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je me levai et descendis. Mon père me demanda où je comptais me rendre, ce à quoi je répondis aussi sèchement qu'il avait répondu à Astrid que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Une fois dehors, je repérai immédiatement la silhouette d'Astrid, et couru vers elle.

« Astrid ! » l'appelai-je.

Elle se retourna, et sourit en me voyant. Le temps d'une seconde, j'oubliai tout et ne vis plus que cela : son sourire. Mais elle regarda derrière moi et son regard s'alarma.

« Viens, Harold. Allons chez moi. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle m'attrapait déjà par le bras pour m'entraîner vers sa maison. J'allais lui demander la raison de son empressement, quand j'entendis des voix derrière nous.

« … le premier Furie Nocturne ! Et c'est notre village qui a eu l'honneur de l'abattre !

- Stoïck organise un banquet pour fêter ça. Un dragon aussi redoutable de moins, c'est toujours bon à prendre ! »

Je restai bouche bée. J'étais absolument incapable du moindre geste, de la moindre parole. Si Astrid ne m'avait pas entraîné, je crois que j'aurais pu rester là des heures, le regard vide et le cœur plein de rage.

J'eus vaguement conscience que nous arrivions chez elle, et qu'elle m'entraîna dans sa chambre. Elle m'assit sur son lit et se mit en face de moi.

« Comment tu te sens ? » s'enquit-elle.

Je ne parvins qu'à murmurer un « Je… ça va. », avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler, c'était parti tout seul et je savais que tout allait sortir maintenant. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit devant elle ? J'avais honte de moi-même. J'avais enfin gagné son intérêt, j'avais réussi à allumer cette lueur dans ses yeux l'autre soir, une lueur d'admiration. Et là, elle devait sûrement se dire que finalement, je n'en valais pas la peine. Dure et courageuse comme elle l'était, on pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir de mépriser un garçon comme moi.

Je me levai et lui tournai le dos, pour lui épargner ce spectacle affligeant.

Mais elle se leva aussi, m'attrapa par la taille et me retourna fermement vers elle.

« Regarde-moi Harold. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses en ce moment, mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit, ni à te sentir coupable. »

Je voulu lui répondre, mais les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de ma gorge. Mes sanglots s'étaient calmés, mais les larmes coulaient toujours. Elle reprit :

« Je sais que tu dois te sentir détruit… La… perte de ton meilleur ami, la colère de ton père, et la fierté du village d'avoir tué… »

Elle se tut en voyant la tête que je faisais.

« Merci, Astrid, lâchai-je amèrement, c'est sympa de le confirmer. »

Je soupirai en essuyant une autre larme. Elle avait pourtant raison.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je sauve ce dragon ? demandai-je plus pour moi-même que pour elle. J'aurais mieux fait de le tuer dès le début. Ça aurait été mieux pour nous tous si j'avais fait ça. Je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui… Et ça reviendrait au même, d'une certaine façon. »

Ma gorge se serra. Non. Je ne pouvais pas penser comme ça. Mais c'était pourtant la vérité.

« C'est ce qu'on aurait tous fait, c'est clair, me répondit Astrid. Alors pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ? »

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça ?

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ? répéta-t-elle.

- Bonne question, répondis-je finalement. Je ne pouvais pas.

- Désolé, trouve autre chose. »

Facile à dire. J'étais désespéré par la disparition de Krokmou, et je devais savoir pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'avais pas tué quand j'en avais eu l'occasion ? A quoi bon ?

« Pourquoi tout d'un coup c'est si important pour toi de savoir ça ? demandai-je.

- Parce que je veux me souvenir plus tard de ce que t'auras dit, là, tout de suite. »

Super. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. La conversation prenait une tournure qui ne me plaisait pas.

« J'ai eu la trouille, voilà ! lançai-je sèchement. J'ai eu une faiblesse, j'ai pas voulu tuer un dragon !

- Tu as dit _voulu_, ce coup-là… »

Et alors ? Elle commençait vraiment à me fatiguer. Mais cela avait au moins eu le mérite de stopper mes larmes.

« D'accord, si tu veux ! enchaînai-je. J'ai pas envie ! Trois siècles de traditions, et je suis le premier viking qui a pas envie de tuer un dragon. »

Je soupirai. Devais-je vraiment me justifier ?

« Le premier à voler dessus aussi… dit-elle plus calmement. Alors ? »

C'était bon, elle avait gagné.

« Je l'ai pas tué, parce qu'il avait l'air aussi effrayé que je l'étais. Je l'ai regardé… et là c'est moi que j'ai cru voir. »

Je me tus, priant pour que ma réponse la satisfasse. Visiblement oui. Elle ne dit plus rien.

Pendant quelques minutes, nous restâmes tous les deux muets, réfléchissant à l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle rompit le silence la première :

« Harold… Merci. J'avais besoin de savoir. »

Je lui tournai le dos. Les larmes revenaient, malgré mes efforts pour les contenir. Cet échange avait fait remonter une série de souvenirs… dont mon premier vol avec Astrid. Un moment magique que je n'aurais plus jamais la possibilité de revivre.

Je voyais flou. Et voilà, je pleurais à nouveau. Je sentis Astrid se rapprocher. Elle m'attrapa l'épaule et me tourna vers elle. Son regard changea brusquement quand elle vit mes yeux à nouveau humides.

« Harold…

- C'est bon, Astrid, ça va aller.

- Je veux juste te dire une dernière chose, Harold, et je te demande de m'écouter. Et de me croire. »

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sur un ton ferme et déterminé, presque brutal, qui lui ressemblait tout à fait. C'était peut-être ça que j'aimais tant chez elle, cette capacité à garder la tête haute quelles que soient les circonstances. Elle semblait être dotée d'une sorte de carapace, dont j'essayais de trouver les failles. Plus elle se montrait dure envers moi, plus je voulais savoir ce qu'elle essayait de me dissimuler là-dessous. Et la plupart du temps, il s'avérait que j'aimais encore plus ce qui s'y trouvait.

Elle me regardait toujours droit dans les yeux, son regard était déterminé bien que je pus y déceler une légère faiblesse.

Elle appréhendait de me dire ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Harold, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu… tout ce qui t'arrive, c'est tellement injuste… »

Je sentis au ton de sa voix qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à aller au bout de sa pensée. Elle voulut continuer, mais ses mots se brisèrent :

« Je voulais que tu saches… Viens-là. »

Elle abandonna son discours et m'attira contre elle. Surpris, je me laissai faire. Elle me serra et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais cette étreinte déclencha un nouveau torrent de larmes. Elle resserra son étreinte, et je posai mes mains dans son dos. Sa chaleur était incroyablement réconfortante, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. Je me rassurai en me disant que j'avais tellement pleuré que mes larmes finiraient bien par s'épuiser. Mais cela dura longtemps. Plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures, je ne savais pas. La seule chose sur laquelle je me concentrais était les battements de son cœur et la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

Je n'étais plus seul.

Elle était là pour moi, elle était venue me chercher, elle s'intéressait à moi. Elle voulait me consoler.

Je devais faire peine à voir, noyé dans mon propre chagrin, et j'aurais préféré lui épargner cette scène pathétique. Mais elle avait éveillé quelque chose en moi, elle avait su faire sortir ce que je m'efforçais pourtant de garder à l'intérieur.

Cette fille avait un pouvoir sur moi.

Je savais au fond de moi qu'avec la persuasion qu'il fallait, elle pouvait me faire faire ce qu'elle voulait. Mais cela ne me faisait pas peur.

« Astrid… parvins-je à articuler, je… je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça. »

Elle ne répondit pas. J'attendis quelques secondes, et compris pourquoi elle restait silencieuse quand je sentis une goutte me tomber sur la main.

Elle pleurait.

Astrid pleurait.

Astrid la guerrière, la viking impitoyable, plus vaillante que la moitié des garçons de Berk.

Je venais involontairement de percer sa carapace.

Je me sentis soudain… soulagé. Rassuré de sentir ma détresse partagée, bien que j'ignorais la raison exacte de ses larmes.

Puis je réalisai que je devais faire quelque chose. Tout comme elle était là pour me réconforter, je devais à mon tour lui montrer que je pouvais en faire autant. Je m'efforçai donc de retrouver un minimum de contenance, et me décollai lentement d'elle. Elle fut d'abord réticente, mais je la forçai à me regarder. Nos regards se croisèrent. Ses yeux étaient rouges et humides, et trahissait mieux que n'importe quoi la peine qui l'étreignait.

« Je suis désolé. » murmurai-je.

Lamentable. J'étais lamentable. Je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux à dire, tant d'émotions se bousculaient en moi que j'avais du mal à avoir les idées claires.

« Ne le sois pas, répondit-elle en s'efforçant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix. Je… »

Elle se retourna brusquement et sécha ses yeux. Je l'entendis reprendre son souffle, puis elle continua :

« Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, Harold. Je sais… je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, donc si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis prête à t'aider.

- C'est gentil. Tu es bien la seule… »

Non… Elle avait réussi à inverser les rôles. Je m'étais décidé à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait pleuré, mais elle avait réussi à détourner la conversation. Et encore une fois, c'était moi qui étais en position de faiblesse.

Elle se retourna. Elle ne pleurait plus, et avait retrouvé une certaine assurance.

« Tu sais, Harold, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation, entre les griffes de ce Cauchemar Monstrueux. C'est à cause de ton père, entre autres. Il n'a pas voulu entendre ce que tu avais à lui dire, ni voir ce que tu avais à lui montrer. C'est un peu à cause de nous tous, vikings têtus et bornés, on a du mal à accepter que tu remettes en cause toute notre façon de vivre. »

Je l'écoutais, silencieux. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne voulais pas parler.

« Tu as été tellement courageux, Harold.

- Courageux, non. Stupide serait plus approprié. »

J'avais involontairement pensé à voix haute. Astrid soupira et s'assit sur son lit.

« Si toi, tu as été stupide, alors je pense que tout le village n'est qu'une bande d'imbéciles. » dit-elle.

Je parvins à peine à esquisser un pauvre sourire.

« Ce qui est d'ailleurs le cas. » ajouta-t-elle.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Son expression changea soudainement, et elle reprit :

« Enfin non, je veux dire, tu n'as pas été stupide du tout. Par contre, le village est vraiment une bande d'imbéciles. »

Elle se tut quelques secondes.

« Moi y comprise. » soupira-t-elle en s'allongeant sur son lit.

Touché, je m'approchai doucement et m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas. Je me penchai et chuchotai à son oreille :

« En fait, je pense qu'on forme une belle paire d'imbéciles. »

Elle ne releva pas, mais je devinai qu'un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Je m'allongeai près d'elle. Elle me prit la main et passa mon bras autour de sa taille.

Je frissonnai. Mais pas de froid.

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, qui s'étirèrent en heures.

Main dans la main, épuisés, écrasés par le poids des derniers événements.

Aucun de nous deux ne voulait briser ce silence parfait.

J'étais bien.

Je n'étais pas seul.

Elle était avec moi.

Astrid.

Je me redressai doucement et déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et sa respiration était lente et régulière. Elle s'était endormie.

Elle était belle.

Et elle était avec moi.

Je l'aimais.


	3. Amour et haine

_**Troisième chapitre :)**_

_**Petit prolongement du chapitre prédécent... en espérant que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis ^^**_

* * *

**III. Amour et haine**

Les deux adolescents dormaient paisiblement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En l'espace d'une seule journée, ils avaient vécu tellement d'événements éprouvants qu'ils ne savaient plus très bien ni l'un ni l'autre où ils en étaient. La seule chose dont chacun était certain, c'était qu'il tenait à l'autre plus que jamais. Et c'était cette seule chose à laquelle ils se raccrochaient.

Astrid se réveilla la première. Ses muscles étaient un peu engourdis, du fait qu'elle était restée dans la même position toute la nuit. Ou toute la journée, elle ne se souvenait pas. D'ailleurs, était-ce la nuit ou le jour ? Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Elle ignorait les réponses à ces questions, mais elle s'en préoccuperait plus tard.

Elle voulut bouger, mais se rappela qu'elle n'était pas seule. Harold avait dormi avec elle. Il dormait toujours d'ailleurs. Elle était dos à lui, et il avait ses bras autour d'elle. Elle tenta de se dégager, délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle parvint à soulever son bras et à se retourner, puis le reposa et mêla ses doigts aux siens. Elle était maintenant face à lui, tellement proche qu'elle pouvait distinguer les moindres détails de son visage. Ses taches de rousseur, ses paupières délicates, ses lèvres fines légèrement entrouvertes, ses cheveux bruns lui tombant sur le front. Elle y passa doucement une main. Le garçon remua, et Astrid regretta d'avoir perturbé son sommeil. Mais il ne semblait pas s'être réveillé. Astrid se promit d'arrêter de le toucher, et se contenta de l'observer. Son souffle chaud venait de temps en temps lui caresser le visage. Elle fixa sa poitrine, son mouvement régulier. Elle eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Mais elle ne voulait pas le réveiller.

Elle réalisa soudain que la situation était bien étrange. Harold l'avait toujours intriguée, aussi ses sentiments à son égard ne cessaient-ils de changer. Elle en avait assez de se demander sans arrêt si elle le détestait ou l'admirait, le méprisait ou l'enviait. Elle savait juste qu'à ce moment précis, elle était bien, avec lui, et que c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Les minutes passaient, Harold dormait toujours et Astrid ne se laissait pas de le regarder. Son esprit divaguait et elle se surprit à repenser à Krokmou. A ce vol magique qu'il lui avait offert. Ce vol qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur Harold. Elle avait compris un tas de choses, ce soir-là. Elle avait appris à comprendre et à apprécier le fils de Stoïck, tellement sous-estimé par son père. Tout ça grâce à un dragon. Mais le Furie Nocturne n'était plus.

Tout était allé si vite. Elle avait du mal à imaginer ce que le garçon pouvait ressentir. Il devait certainement se sentir perdu, comme abandonné. Seul. Mais elle serait là pour lui à présent. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle voulait son bonheur. Elle n'avait pas supporté de le voir souffrir.

C'était la première personne qu'elle n'avait pas supporté de voir souffrir.

Elle se redressa lentement et posa ses lèvres sur la joue d'Harold. Sa peau était douce et tiède.

* * *

Harold sentit quelque chose sur sa joue. Quelque chose de doux et… humide. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent alors celles d'Astrid. Cette dernière se recula vivement, surprise et gênée.

« Harold. Tu es réveillé. »

L'adolescent émergeait lentement. Il avait les yeux à demi-fermés et ne semblait pas avoir noté l'incident qui venait de se produire. Astrid en profita pour détourner son attention :

« Tu... tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui… répondit-il en s'étirant. Enfin… je crois. Quelle heure est-il ? »

Harold était aussi désorienté qu'Astrid. Il bailla longuement et se frotta les yeux. Son esprit était encore embrumé, mais des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

Krokmou. Son père. Astrid. Elle… ils avaient dormi ensemble. Harold venait de dormir dans les bras d'Astrid. Elle l'avait consolé et réconforté.

Il se sentait… bizarre. Oui, c'était ça, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il était censé ressentir en ce moment. Il était en fait tiraillé entre son chagrin pour Krokmou, son ressentiment envers son père et le reste du village, et ce qu'il éprouvait pour Astrid. Il était perdu au milieu de sentiments totalement opposés, sans savoir duquel il devait se préoccuper.

Il décida de se concentrer sur le moins désagréable.

« Astrid ?

- Oui ? »

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui raconter ? Il avait tant de choses à lui dire, mais il n'était pas certain de parvenir à y mettre les mots qu'il fallait.

« Je… merci, articula-t-il finalement. Merci pour hier… ou aujourd'hui, tout à l'heure, je ne sais plus. Si tu n'avais pas été là… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Merci de… de ton soutien. Ta présence. Je… »

Elle sourit. Elle le trouvait touchant quand il bafouillait.

« Merci à toi, Harold. » répondit-elle simplement.

Le jeune garçon se demanda pourquoi elle le remerciait. Pour avoir pleurniché dans ses bras ? Il avait encore honte de sa crise de larmes, il n'avait pas voulu se montrer aussi faible. Surtout devant elle. Mais…

Elle aussi avait pleuré. Il venait de s'en souvenir. Et il ignorait encore pourquoi.

« Astrid ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu as pleuré ? » se décida-t-il à lui demander.

La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Prise au dépourvue, elle rougit et tourna le dos à Harold pour éviter qu'il ne perçoive son trouble. Elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant de rien, il connaissait la vérité. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner la conversation, il s'en apercevrait. Elle ne pouvait pas inventer une excuse quelconque, il ne la croirait pas. Alors pour une fois, elle décida d'être sincère. Mais le problème était qu'elle ignorait pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'était sentie si touchée par la détresse d'Harold, au point de laisser échapper des larmes.

Elle ne pleurait jamais. Sauf quand elle voyait souffrir une personne à qui elle tenait. A qui elle tenait beaucoup. Un proche.

Non. C'était plus que ça.

Quand elle voyait souffrir une personne qu'elle _aimait_.

Sa détermination en prit un coup. Elle n'était plus sûre du tout de ce qu'elle allait dire à Harold. Elle n'était plus sûre de lui répondre d'ailleurs. Peut-être le silence valait-il mieux que les mensonges.

Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité non plus. Elle n'était pas sûre de la connaître, la vérité. Mais au fond d'elle-même, il existait une certitude, qu'elle s'efforçait de refouler mais qu'elle savait fondée. Il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Tout était trop logique, trop évident pour le nier.

Mais elle n'assumait pas. Elle avait peur. Peur d'être vulnérable, faible comme elle l'avait été en se laissant aller à son chagrin dans les bras d'Harold. Elle sentait qu'il avait une influence sur elle, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

* * *

Les secondes s'écoulaient, et Astrid se sentait de plus en plus perdue. Harold ne disait rien, lui laissant le temps de réfléchir. Il espérait parvenir à voir ce qu'elle cachait sous sa carapace, cependant il savait que cela ne serait pas chose facile. Mais tout comme il n'avait pas pu se retenir et lui avait dévoilé son désespoir, il voulait qu'elle lui laisse entrevoir le sien. Il allait devoir forcer un peu les choses, car Astrid ne semblait pas décidée à lui répondre.

« Astrid ? » dit-il timidement.

Pour toute réponse, elle se retourna brusquement, le regard menaçant, et lui hurla :

« Je te déteste, Harold ! Je te déteste, tu m'entends ? »

Elle marqua une pause, le visage crispé par la colère, avant de reprendre de plus belle :

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai pleuré ? Je vais te le dire moi : tu m'as fait de la peine ! Je t'ai regardé, et j'ai été triste pour toi, d'accord ? J'ai compris ce que tu ressentais, tellement bien que j'ai fini par ressentir la même chose ! Voilà ! Tu es content ? »

Harold la fixait, bouche bée. Il savait que sa question allait la perturber, et c'en était le but, mais il ne pensait pas que cela irait aussi loin. Il regrettait de l'avoir ainsi poussée à bout, mais il était tout de même satisfait. Elle avait répondu à sa question.

Ne voulant pas non plus abuser de ses nerfs, il ne releva pas. Il ne contenta d'afficher une expression la plus neutre possible, et de s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit.

Astrid soupira et croisa les bras, furieuse mais soulagée qu'Harold se taise. Elle s'accorda quelques instants pour se calmer, puis s'approcha doucement et s'assit à côté de lui. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais ne se risqua pas à parler.

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle lui dit d'une voix calme mais qu'elle voulait un peu agressive :

« Je te déteste. »

Harold se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de partir, il regarda Astrid droit dans les yeux.

« Je sais, Astrid. Je t'aime aussi. »

La porte se referma sur ses paroles, faisant place à un silence qui vînt les confirmer.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà, dans ces deux chapitres je me suis plutôt concentrée sur la relation Harold/Astrid (et ce n'est pas fini, je les adore ces deux-là ^^), mais le prochain sera... différent. Plus court, mais aussi et surtout plus important pour la suite de l'histoire.**_

_**A suivre...**_


	4. Flashback

_**Je sais que j'ai suscité votre curiosité au sujet de ce quatrième chapitre... eh bien le voilà :)**_

_**Merci à ceux qui suivent et qui ont pris, prennent et j'espère prendront encore le temps de commenter ma fic, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez.**_

_****__**Je réponds presque systématiquement à tous les commentaires, aussi j'aimerais faire passer un message à **_******the-zia**_****__** : je ne sais pas si c'est volontaire ou pas, mais ta messagerie privée est désactivée et je ne peux pas répondre à tes commentaires. Mais sache que ton enthousiasme me fait toujours énormément plaisir :)**_

_**While I am on the subject, I also thank **_**Tacotitan_, who follows my fanfiction despite some translation difficulties._**

* * *

**IV. Flashback**

« J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas… »

Stoïck était furieux. Harold, son fils, venait de lui faire honte devant son village tout entier. Il avait bafoué ses ancêtres, ses origines, et lui aussi par la même occasion. Le chef du village avait vu s'envoler ses derniers espoirs de voir un jour son fils devenir un vrai viking.

« Papa… commença Harold.

- Tu avais juré ! le coupa son père.

- Oui, je sais… Non mais… Mais c'était avant que… Aïe aïe aïe, tout se complique tellement…

- Alors ce que t'as fait à l'entraînement… Une farce ?! Un mensonge !

- J'ai fait une bêtise je… j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, c'est sûr j'ai… Ecoute : fâche-toi contre moi, punis-moi ! Mais s'il te plaît, ne fait pas de mal à Krokmou.

- Le dragon ! C'est la seule chose qui te préoccupe ! Tu t'inquiètes pas pour ceux que t'as failli tuer ?!

- Il me protégeait papa, il… il a rien de dangereux !

- Ils ont tué des centaines des nôtres !

- Et on a tué des milliers des leurs ! Ils font que se défendre, c'est tout ! Ils…

- Stoïck ! »

Gueulfor qui arrivait en courant, aussi vite que le lui permettait sa jambe de bois.

« Stoïck ! » répéta-t-il.

Ce dernier se retourna, et Gueulfor lui murmura :

« Stoïck, il a eu un problème avec le dragon. Il…

- Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » intervint Harold. Mais son père le repoussa et sorti en fermant la porte. Il finirait de s'expliquer avec lui plus tard, Gueulfor avait l'air d'avoir un problème plus urgent à gérer.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé avec le Furie Nocturne ? s'enquit Stoïck.

- J'ai… on a tenté de l'enfermer avec les autres, comme tu me l'as dit, répondit Gueulfor. Mais il s'est débattu, violemment, et… il s'est enfuit. On a essayé de le retenir, de le tuer avant qu'il ne s'en aille, mais il était trop rapide.

- QUOI ?! hurla Stoïck. Le seul, l'unique Furie Nocturne qu'on ait réussi à capturer ! ENFUIT ! »

Il était furieux contre tout le monde. Contre le dragon. Contre Gueulfor qui l'avait laissé s'échapper.

Contre son fils surtout. Il se sentait trahi. Harold avait changé de camp. Il était du côté de ces animaux.

Stoïck avait bien compris que le dragon et son fils étaient… liés. Une telle relation était contrenature, les dragons étaient leurs ennemis jurés depuis la nuit des temps ! Il devait à tout prix remettre son fils sur le droit chemin, où il ferait encore les frais de son inconscience.

Il envisagea rapidement plusieurs options, dont une qui s'imposa à lui.

« Gueulfor, écoute-moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mais je te demande juste de ne pas me contredire devant Harold.

- Stoïck, qu'est-ce que tu…

- Je t'expliquerai, je t'ai dit. Contente-toi de me laisser faire. »

Il avait lâché ces mots dans un souffle. Il était temps, car comme Stoïck l'avait pressenti, son fils ouvrit la porte au moment exact où Gueulfor acquiesçait. Les deux hommes regardèrent Harold avec un air grave.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe donc ? » demanda ce dernier.

Il semblait inquiet.

« Vous allez me dire pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? reprit-il. Et je veux voir Krokmou ! Lui faites pas de mal, laissez-le, il est pas dangereux ! »

Inquiet pour son dragon, évidemment.

« Laissez-le partir, laissez-moi…

- Harold ! le coupa Stoïck. Harold. »

Il se figea, avant de redemander :

« Quoi ?

- Le dragon, reprit son père, Gueulfor a voulu l'enfermer, mais il s'est débattu, et… »

Devait-il vraiment lui mentir ? Il ne voyait pas d'autre alternative.

« Il a tenté de tuer Gueulfor… » continua-t-il.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent.

« … qui a été obligé de se défendre, termina-t-il finalement. Harold, le dragon est… »

C'était maintenant. Stoïck savait que son mensonge serait lourd de conséquences, mais il assumait.

« Gueulfor l'a tué. Le Furie Nocturne est mort. »

* * *

En voyant le choc que cette nouvelle provoqua chez son fils, en observant le désespoir l'envahir, Stoïck su qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il se sentait certes un peu coupable de faire subir une telle chose à son propre fils, mais son désir de l'empêcher de s'écarter de sa destinée était plus fort que cette culpabilité.

Restait cependant encore une inquiétude, qui ne le lâcherait plus, il le savait : le dragon allait certainement essayer de retrouver Harold. C'était pourquoi Stoïck devait le retrouver avant lui, et l'abattre. Comme il aurait dû le faire depuis le début. Mais face aux supplications de son fils, il avait repoussé cet acte à plus tard, se disant qu'il serait mieux de le faire sans qu'il soit présent.

Profitant de l'état de choc dans lequel se trouvait son fils, il le ramena chez eux et le laissa dans sa chambre. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais ne trouva pas quoi, et puis de toute façon Harold ne l'aurait pas écouté. Il avait le regard absent, comme vide de toute émotion.

Cela lui prendrait du temps pour se remettre, Stoïck le savait. Mais il serait là pour lui, il avait décidé de ne plus le lâcher jusqu'à… jusqu'à ce qu'il ait changé.

Il aurait dû être plus présent. Il aurait dû s'occuper plus de son fils pour l'empêcher de… d'être lui-même. Car Harold n'était pas comme lui. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Cela l'avait toujours inquiété, mais il pensait que cela s'arrangerait avec le temps. Il y avait cru, quand il était ressorti vainqueur de l'entraînement dragons.

Il se demandait souvent ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier dans son éducation. Ce garçon lui paraissait tellement… complexe. Il ne le comprenait pas. Existait-il seulement quelqu'un qui le comprenait ? Même les adolescents de son âge riaient de lui, personne ne semblait le prendre au sérieux.

Quoique.

Il y avait bien Astrid, mais Stoïck ne savait pas trop quoi penser d'elle. Elle lui avait toujours semblée plutôt indifférente quant à Harold. Mais elle était venue à son secours dans l'arène. Quand le Cauchemar Monstrueux était passé à l'attaque, elle lui était venue en aide. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Astrid était une viking courageuse et impitoyable. C'était elle qui aurait dû gagner l'entraînement dragons.

C'était comme elle qu'Harold aurait dû être.

Et, d'une certaine façon, Stoïck lui en voulait de représenter ce qu'il aurait voulu que son fils soit.

Stoïck s'assit et soupira. Quelle que soit la tournure que prendraient les choses, il allait faire en sorte que son fils oublie les derniers événements et se concentre sur son devoir de viking.

Pour commencer, il allait annoncer à tout le village qu'ils avaient abattu le premier Furie Nocturne. Et il organiserait un banquet pour fêter ça.

Il devait aussi s'occuper du dragon. Il allait passer l'île au peigne fin, pour retrouver le Furie.

Et l'achever pour de bon.

* * *

_**Et voilà... j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur ce tournant dans l'histoire, j'y ai longtemps réfléchi pour finalement me dire que je n'avais pas le droit de faire définitivement disparaître un personnage si important... Sans lui ça n'a plus de sens. J'espère juste ne pas vous avoir déçus si vous aviez apprécié la grande liberté que je semblais avoir prise par rapport au film.**_


	5. Fatigue

**_Chapitre complet ! Désolée pour cette publication quelque peu irrégulière..._**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

**V. Fatigue**

**Première partie : Deuil**

Se lever. Manger. Attendre. Manger. Attendre. Manger. Se coucher.

La journée d'Harold s'était arrêtée à ça. Et il savait que les suivantes seraient identiques.

Après avoir quitté la maison d'Astrid, il était rentré chez lui et n'en était pas ressorti. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Il le savait. La vie se poursuivait comme si de rien n'était ; les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations. Il préférait rester seul. Il ne voulait pas affronter les villageois, et leur insupportable fierté d'avoir abattu le premier Furie Nocturne. Ils ne s'étaient pas demandés une seule seconde ce que _lui_ pouvait ressentir. Ils n'avaient même pas essayé de comprendre. Ils l'avaient uniquement vu sortir de son chemin pré-tracé de viking, et rien d'autre. Et comme leur chef avait réagi de la même façon, ils n'avaient pas cherché plus loin. Ils s'étaient dit qu'Harold avait seulement déçu son père et refusé de lui obéir encore une fois. Ils commençaient à y être habitués.

Le monde continuait ainsi de tourner sans se soucier d'Harold.

Et c'était bien comme ça. Il voulait juste oublier et se faire oublier.

Le jeune viking était dans son lit. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil avant un bon bout de temps, mais il faisait nuit et il n'avait de toute façon rien d'autre à faire, alors il restait couché. Ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient le plafond. Il était anéanti. Il n'avait même plus envie de pleurer. Cela ne servait à rien.

Il était inconsolable.

Malgré tout le soutien qu'Astrid lui avait apporté, Harold n'avait pu au final qu'en tirer un maigre réconfort. Ses sentiments pour elle n'étaient pas remis en cause – bien au contraire – mais ils ne parvenaient pas pour autant à prendre le dessus sur son chagrin. S'il s'était senti soulagé – et amoureux – sur le moment, son malheur l'avait bien vite rattrapé dès qu'il s'était retrouvé seul face à ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs que tout l'amour du monde ne parviendrait pas à estomper.

Il revoyait sans cesse les vikings se ruer sur Krokmou et l'immobiliser. Il aurait dû réagir. Les en empêcher. Les frapper, les assommer le temps que son dragon puisse prendre la fuite. Il se sentait si impuissant. Les événements l'avaient totalement dépassé. Il avait toujours plus ou moins eu l'impression qu'il attirait toute la malchance du monde, mais là, pensait-il, sa bonne étoile – en supposant qu'il y en eût une – l'avait bel et bien abandonné définitivement.

Et maintenant, il était seul. Et même Astrid ne parvenait pas à effacer ce sentiment de solitude qui s'était ancré en lui.

Il avait mal. Et le seul capable de le consoler n'était plus de ce monde. Le seul qui pouvait réparer sa peine était celui qui l'avait causée.

Il savait que ce vide qui s'était installé dans son cœur ne serait jamais comblé. Jamais. Même si les vikings daignaient l'écouter un jour, et le comprendre – ce dont il doutait fortement – même si son père devenait soudainement fier de lui et le considérait digne de lui succéder, même si Astrid parvenait à lui apporter tout l'amour dont il avait besoin, il ne parviendrait plus jamais à être heureux, il le savait.

Certaines blessures ne cicatrisaient pas.

Il se sentait vide. Il voulait arrêter de penser. Il voulait stopper ces images qui défilaient sans cesse dans sa mémoire et ressassaient ses peines les plus profondes. Sa première rencontre avec Krokmou. La peur, puis la curiosité éveillée face à l'inconnu. La découverte de l'autre. L'apprivoisement. L'acceptation. Le premier contact. L'entente. L'attachement. Le premier vol. La confiance. La fidélité.

L'amitié.

Et le choc. Puis plus rien. Rien, du jour au lendemain. Le néant.

Sa vie avait perdu tout son sens à l'instant même où il avait réalisé ce qu'il venait de perdre. Vivre dans la clandestinité comme il l'avait fait depuis sa rencontre avec Krokmou comportait ses risques, mais c'était ce qui maintenait l'espoir en lui. Parce que quoi qu'il pût arriver, il savait que son dragon l'attendait. Qu'il était là pour lui. Ses journées étaient rythmées par la certitude de retrouver Krokmou à un moment ou à un autre, et de pouvoir quitter ce monde pendant quelques heures. S'évader. S'envoler dans les airs. Il avait fini par ne vivre plus que pour ça. Il se levait le matin en réfléchissant aux lieux inexplorés où il se rendrait en compagnie de son dragon. Chaque jour promettait une nouvelle découverte. Mais maintenant que le ciel lui était inaccessible, Harold se demandait à quoi rimait de continuer à se nourrir, boire et dormir. A quoi bon se maintenir physiquement en vie quand tout est mort à l'intérieur ?

Il savait qu'à présent rien ni personne ne l'attendait plus nulle part.

Il allait pourtant falloir qu'il reprenne le cours de sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre sans la chose qui avait redonné un sens à toute son existence.

Il avait envie de s'enfuir. De partir loin. Très loin. De voler. Mais sans dragon, cela risquait d'être difficile.

Harold eut soudain une idée. Il lui suffisait d'en apprivoiser un autre.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il se trouvait cruel. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Il n'était tout de même pas en train de… d'essayer de remplacer Krokmou ?

Puis il se raisonna.

Non. Il tentait juste de se consoler comme il le pouvait. Il ne retrouverait jamais un ami comme son Furie Nocturne, mais il pouvait au moins retrouver le bonheur de voler. Cela ne constituerait qu'un maigre réconfort, mais qui pouvait peut-être l'aider à rester en vie.

Il ne pourrait jamais remplacer Krokmou. Mais il avait malgré tout besoin des dragons, en quelque sorte, et ce depuis qu'il les connaissait mieux. Ces créatures étaient fascinantes. Et il semblait être le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Et puisque personne ne semblait disposé à l'écouter, il allait en profiter tout seul.

Harold avait mal à la tête. Il cherchait désespérément le sommeil depuis plus de deux heures, et ses paupières s'alourdissaient enfin. Il se retourna dans son lit, et se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Il entrevit un fragment de ciel nocturne à travers la fenêtre. Il ferma les yeux. Les étoiles continuèrent de scintiller quelques secondes derrière ses paupières. Il s'efforça de se vider l'esprit.

Il attendit. Peu à peu, il se sentit basculer dans le monde onirique.

Puis il s'endormit.

* * *

_ Le paysage était magnifique. De là où j'étais, j'avais une vue panoramique sur l'horizon. Le bleu marine profond de l'océan contrastait avec la couleur rouge-orangée du ciel, et aucun nuage ne venait contrarier la lisse perfection de ce tableau. Un vent léger soufflait dans mes cheveux, caressant ma peau avec douceur. Je fis quelques pas en avant, et m'approchai du bord de la falaise. En bas, la forêt. Grande étendue de nature, mélange de vert et de marron. Les oiseaux chantaient. Une toute petite tache claire, là en bas, à gauche. Le village. A mes pieds, la mer. Ses vagues venaient lécher les rochers, produisant des gerbes d'écume blanches. Leur murmure m'apaisait. J'inspirai longuement, et une odeur iodée me chatouilla les narines._

_Je serrais dans mes mains un tout petit coffre fait de bois et de métal. Je ne voulais pas me séparer de son contenu. Mais j'étais venu ici pour m'en débarrasser, alors j'allais le faire. Je devais le faire._

_Un oiseau passa. Il se laissait transporter au gré des rafales de vent, les ailes étendues. Il semblait heureux. Insouciant. Puis un Vipère surgit de derrière la montagne, et vola devant moi, effectuant une trajectoire circulaire. J'observai ses similitudes avec l'oiseau, et constatai qu'ils étaient en fin de compte assez proches, hormis la différence de taille. La forme des ailes. Les deux pattes arrière repliées pendant le vol. La tête, qui se terminait par un bec – enfin plutôt une sorte de bec pour le Vipère. La façon de voler aussi._

_C'était une chose que j'enviais beaucoup à ces animaux. Pouvoir voler. Explorer cet espace inaccessible aux hommes qu'était le ciel. Toucher les nuages._

_Je fis un pas de plus en avant, poussant au passage quelques cailloux qui tombèrent dans le vide. Je regardai en bas, attendant de les voir traverser la surface de l'eau. Mais je les perdis de vue, et ne pus pas les distinguer au milieu des eaux agitées qui bordaient la falaise. Je soupirai._

_Un coup de vent plus violent que les autres me fit soudain vaciller, et je manquai de perdre l'équilibre. Je m'assis, laissant mes jambes pendre dans le vide, et posai le petit coffre sur mes genoux. Je l'avais fabriqué moi-même, en réutilisant quelques croquis de Gueulfor mais en modifiant le système d'ouverture à ma façon. Le couvercle se soulevait ainsi plus facilement, mais sans que sa fermeture s'en soit compromise. En effet, j'avais ajouté une minuscule pièce métallique qui l'empêchait de s'ouvrir à tout bout de champ et de risquer de se vider n'importe où. Son contenu était trop précieux pour être perdu. Même si j'allais devoir m'en séparer._

_Ce coffret était toutefois assez simple d'apparence ; je n'avais pas cherché à y apporter une quelconque décoration. Juste des rectangles de bois fixés entre eux par des bandes de métal recourbées. Et l'intérieur était identique, bien qu'en partie masqué par son contenu._

_Je caressai le couvercle du bout des doigts. Posai ces derniers sur le métal froid jusqu'à ce qu'il se réchauffe. Mais il n'en fut rien. A la place, ce furent mes doigts qui se refroidirent._

_Je relevai la tête. Le jour déclinait. Le ciel s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que le soleil descendait toujours plus bas sous la ligne d'horizon._

_Il était temps._

_Je me relevai lentement, et époussetai sommairement mes vêtements. Je tins le coffret devant moi. Je n'avais pas envie de le vider. Mais il le fallait. Je savais que c'était ainsi que les choses devaient se passer. C'était mieux._

_J'inspirai profondément, et soulevai le couvercle. Je fixai l'intérieur de la boîte. Et la refermai._

_Mon Dieu ce que c'était difficile._

_Je rassemblai tout le courage qui me restait, et m'apprêtai à rouvrir le coffre. Mais mes mains ne m'obéissaient plus. Mes doigts s'étaient crispés, s'accrochant à l'objet comme si leur vie en dépendait._

_Ma gorge se serra. Ma vue se troubla. __J'essayai de me ressaisir, mais les larmes débordèrent et coulèrent sur mes joues, laissant derrière elles des traînées d'eau salée que le vent semblait vouloir sécher._

_Je devais le faire._

_Reprenant tant bien que mal le contrôle de mes mains, je soulevai à nouveau le couvercle. Je distinguais à peine le contenu du coffret à travers mes larmes, mais je pus voir que le vent commençait déjà à l'emporter avec lui. C'était maintenant. J'inspirai profondément, essayant en vain de me calmer._

_« Au revoir, Krokmou. » murmurai-je en retournant la boîte._

_Et les cendres du Furie Nocturne se dispersèrent, emportées par le vent._

* * *

**Deuxième partie : Sommeil**

_ Je voyais flou. Tout autour de moi n'était que taches indistinctes de couleurs. Le nuage des cendres de mon dragon était malmené par les rafales de vent qui le déformaient. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux._

_Non, je n'avais pas rêvé._

_Les cendres grises s'étaient regroupées, et formaient une silhouette que je ne connaissais que trop bien._

_Krokmou._

_Il semblait presque reprendre vie. Il battit des ailes, et effectua quelques pirouettes aériennes. Il avait l'air heureux. J'étais content pour lui, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il le soit près de moi. Avec moi, dans le monde des vivants. Il s'éleva dans les airs, si bien que je le perdis de vue quelques secondes. Puis je l'aperçus redescendre en piqué, droit sur l'océan. Je m'approchai du bord de la falaise et regardai en bas. Il rasa les rochers, puis vint plonger dans les eaux agitées de la mer. Il disparut derrière l'écume blanche des vagues qui déferlaient sur la côte. Je fixai l'océan, hypnotisé, attendant de voir sa tête surgir d'entre les rochers._

_Mais il ne remonta pas._

_Je crus d'abord qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir en voyant des gouttes tomber devant moi. Mais ces gouttes n'étaient autres que mes larmes. Je restai là longtemps, penché au-dessus du vide, le regard fixé sur l'endroit où mon dragon venait de disparaître._

_Je compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas. C'était fini. Il avait rejoint l'au-delà, m'abandonnant à mon triste sort de vivant._

_Je ne voulais pas. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de vivre sans lui._

_Mais il ne reviendrait pas à moi._

_Alors c'était moi qui allais venir à lui._

_Sans réfléchir ni même le décider, je me sentis basculer dans le vide._

_« HAROLD ! »_

_J'entendis une voix hurler mon nom. Une grosse voix grave que je connaissais bien. Je me retournai dans ma chute, cherchant mon père des yeux. Mais je ne le voyais nulle part._

_De toute façon, c'était déjà trop tard._

_Je fermai les yeux. Et son visage m'apparut, juste derrière mes paupières. Aussi réaliste que s'il avait été en face de moi. J'ouvris les yeux, et son image s'effaça._

_Je tombais. J'aimais l'air qui me fouettait le visage. J'avais l'impression de voler._

_Je refermai les paupières. Mon père était toujours là. Dans ma tête._

_« Tu m'auras déçu jusqu'au bout. Tu n'as jamais été un vrai viking. Mais tu étais malgré tout mon seul héritier. »_

_C'était lui qui parlait, mais il n'avait pourtant pas ouvert sa bouche ni remué ses lèvres._

_« Tu n'es pas digne d'être mon fils, Harold. »_

_Il avait le regard dur. Ses paroles résonnaient dans mes oreilles, comme si elles provenaient de mon cerveau lui-même._

_Soudain, l'image de sa tête se brouilla. Je n'arrivais plus à le reconnaître. J'avais même l'impression que ce n'était plus lui._

_« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ? »_

_C'était la voix d'Astrid. Son visage se précisa. Elle pleurait._

_« J'ai besoin de toi, Harold. Mais toi, tu ne sembles pas vouloir de moi. Tu m'as laissée tomber. »_

_Je me sentis coupable. Elle avait raison._

_Mais c'était trop tard._

_Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Je ne pouvais rien faire. J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux pour ne plus voir son visage marqué par le chagrin et la rancœur, et constatai que l'océan se rapprochait de moi à une vitesse vertigineuse._

_Je savais que je ne survivrais pas. J'allais heurter les rochers avec tellement de force que je mourrais sur le coup. Et je rejoindrais mon dragon, abandonnant Astrid._

_J'avais fait un choix._

_Si Krokmou avait été là, il aurait déjà sauté pour me rattraper. J'aurais alors repris ma place sur sa selle, mis mon pied dans la pédale qui contrôlait sa prothèse caudale, et nous aurions tous les deux freiné à quelques millimètres des rochers. Puis nous serions repartis dans le ciel nocturne. Comme avant._

_Mais il était mort. Il ne me rattraperait pas. Et c'était ainsi que ça allait se finir._

_Mon dragon ne vivait plus, alors j'allais mourir aussi. De toute façon, j'étais déjà mort, depuis qu'on m'avait définitivement séparé de lui. Alors quelle différence ? Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici._

_J'attendis sereinement le choc. Finalement, c'était juste la suite logique des choses._

_Je n'avais pas peur. Parce que je savais qu'il m'attendait de l'autre côté._

_Lorsque ma tête heurta les rochers, je ressentis une vive douleur qui se propagea dans mon corps tout entier._

_Et dans un flash, une image – la dernière – apparut dans mon esprit : mon père, Krokmou et Astrid, côte à côte, l'un me foudroyant du regard, l'autre me souriant et la dernière me pleurant._

* * *

Harold fut réveillé par son propre cri. Il se redressa brusquement, en sueur. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre qu'il venait de rêver. Qu'il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit, et en vie. Physiquement parlant du moins.

Il resta assis pendant de longues minutes, écoutant son cœur ralentir au fur et à mesure que sa respiration se calmait. Son cauchemar l'avait laissé étrangement songeur. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir, comme s'il venait d'évacuer toutes les émotions qui avaient été contenues en lui.

Il tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre. Le jour pointait timidement. Il décida de se lever, sachant qu'il lui serait presque impossible de se rendormir maintenant. Il descendit donc dans la pièce principale, et constata que son père n'était pas encore réveillé. En fait, il semblait même ne pas être là du tout. Il laissait habituellement son casque et son manteau de fourrure posés sur la table, ou accrochés derrière la porte, or Harold ne voyait aucun de ces objets dans la pièce. Il jeta un œil discret dans sa chambre et effectivement, son lit était vide.

Il n'avait pas vu son père depuis un jour entier maintenant. Quand, la veille au matin, il était revenu de chez Astrid, il se rappelait avoir vaguement noté son absence, mais sans s'en préoccuper. Il avait plutôt été soulagé de ne pas le croiser.

_De toute façon je préfère être seul_, pensa-t-il.

Il décida de manger un peu – plus par réflexe que parce qu'il avait réellement faim – puis de sortir prendre l'air. A cet heure matinale, le village était à peine en train de se réveiller, aussi pourrait-il tranquillement s'aérer l'esprit, pour ensuite s'éclipser discrètement.

Il ne savait pas du tout où aller. Mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de changer de décor.

* * *

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la forge, encore déserte à cette heure-là. Harold savait bien que Gueulfor s'y trouvait rarement aussi tôt, mais il fut tout de même soulagé de constater son absence. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à supporter de quelconques commentaires sur les derniers événements.

L'adolescent pénétra dans la boutique, s'y arrêta en plein milieu et observa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu jusqu'ici. L'habitude, peut-être. Il avait besoin de s'occuper les mains pour éviter de penser. Il balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant quelque chose à faire. Se dirigea machinalement vers l'arrière-boutique, qui était en fait devenue sa pièce privée. En franchit le seuil, et revint dans la pièce principale chercher une bougie, qu'il alluma et plaça sur un bougeoir. Il retourna ensuite dans son espace privé, dont l'éclairage n'était rendu possible que par une minuscule fenêtre à travers laquelle la lumière du soleil levant peinait encore à filtrer à cette heure-là. Harold posa le bougeoir sur la table. Elle était encombrée de piles de dessins.

Il se figea.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi était-il revenu ici ?

Il voulait oublier, tenter de faire autre chose que penser à son dragon. Et évidemment, il avait cru intelligent de retourner dans la pièce où il avait gardé tous ses dessins du Furie Nocturne et les croquis de son harnais et de sa prothèse caudale. La bonne idée que voilà.

Se maudissant intérieurement, Harold commença à rassembler tous ses dessins, en prenant soin de retourner ceux qui étaient à l'endroit.

Du tri. Puisqu'il était là, il allait faire du tri. De toute façon, il allait devoir le faire à un moment où à un autre. Et même si ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire maintenant, il était là, et il allait le faire.

_De toute façon, tu ne le reverras plus jamais._

Pendant qu'il rangeait, cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, se répétant à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à un de ses dessins du Furie Nocturne.

Le viking sentait remonter une vague de chagrin ; il s'efforçait de la contenir mais elle parvint petit à petit à se faire sa place en lui. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il tomba par hasard sur un dessin qu'il aimait beaucoup. Il représentait Krokmou assis, qui le regardait en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, avec un regard intrigué. C'était un des premiers qu'il avait faits de lui.

Le viking sentit une série de souvenirs lui revenir en pleine figure, tel un seau d'eau glacée. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et inspira profondément pour chasser ses larmes. Retourna nerveusement le dessin et le plaça sur la pile, puis le recouvrit d'un autre tas de parchemins qui se trouvait là. S'arrêta quelques secondes, hésitant. Extirpa le dessin de Krokmou qu'il venait de ranger dans la pile. Le plia, puis le fourra dans sa poche.

Inspira longuement. Expira.

Puis attacha les autres croquis ensemble avec une cordelette en cuir. Et enfin, s'empara du petit paquet ainsi formé, souffla sur la bougie et sortit de la pièce.

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, Harold entendit des pas se rapprocher. Pensant que ce n'était qu'un passant, il s'arrêta quelques secondes et attendit de le voir s'éloigner par la fenêtre.

Mais ce passant n'était autre que Gueulfor. Qui venait à la forge. Et qu'Harold n'avait pas envie de croiser. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser qui que ce soit.

L'adolescent regarda rapidement autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de passer inaperçu. A court d'idées, il retourna précipitamment dans sa pièce privée. Mais le forgeron était déjà entré et l'avait vu.

« Harold ? C'est toi ? » demanda-t-il.

L'intéressé resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis répondit finalement :

« Oui. Je… j'étais juste venu récupérer… des trucs. »

Il revint dans la pièce principale et se dirigea vers la sortie, son paquet de parchemins sous le bras, en priant pour que Gueulfor ne lui pose pas de questions.

« Ah… Tu… ça va ?

- On va dire ça. » répondit simplement Harold.

Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans les détails. Il évitait lui-même de se questionner sur son état moral. Mais il était soulagé de voir que Gueulfor ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de lui parler de… ce dont il ne voulait pas parler.

« Tu es sûr ? demanda le forgeron. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme...

- Je vais bien. »

Non, il n'allait pas bien. Mais il faisait avec.

Harold franchit le seuil de la forge et constata que le jour se levait et que quelques villageois commençaient déjà à sortir de chez eux. S'il ne voulait croiser personne, il devait partir maintenant, et se dépêcher. Sans un mot de plus à Gueulfor, il quitta donc les lieux.

Il avait été touché de voir que le forgeron semblait se soucier de lui. Mais il lui en voulait trop pour lui en être reconnaissant. Parce que même s'il évitait d'y penser, il n'avait certainement pas oublié les paroles de son père.

_« Gueulfor l'a tué. Le Furie Nocturne est mort. »_

Certes, ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Son père avait dit qu'il s'était seulement défendu, et Harold était bien conscient qu'il n'était pas le seul responsable – loin de là. Lui ou un autre, ça n'aurait rien changé, c'était le peuple viking en général. Et puis, les ordres venaient de son père.

_Des ordres que Gueulfor a suivis sans se poser de _questions, pensa Harold. _Il n'aurait pas dû l'écouter sans réfléchir._

Mais les vikings étaient des hommes d'action, pas de parole.

L'adolescent était arrivé devant sa maison, mais n'avait pas envie d'y entrer. Il ne voulait pas passer une autre journée enfermé entre ces quatre murs. Il voulait s'isoler quelque part ailleurs. Là où on le laisserait tranquille.

Son cerveau n'étant pas disposé à réfléchir pour le moment, il se laissa une fois de plus guider par ses jambes. Et instinctivement, elles le conduisirent au bon endroit.

* * *

Quand Stoïck poussa la porte de sa maison en cette fin d'après-midi, il sut immédiatement que son fils n'y était plus depuis un moment en voyant le feu éteint.

« Tant mieux », se dit-il.

Cela lui éviterait d'avoir à justifier sa longue absence.

Il était parti il y avait plus d'un jour maintenant, et n'avait presque pas dormi depuis. Il avait parcouru une grande partie de la forêt, puis avait fait le tour de l'île par la mer, à la recherche du Furie Nocturne.

Mais celui-ci demeurait introuvable.

Il devait repartir immédiatement, pour explorer l'autre moitié de la forêt. Le dragon s'y trouvait forcément. Oui, s'il partait maintenant, l'affaire serait réglée avant deux jours tout au plus. Il tuerait l'animal, et ramènerait fièrement sa tête plantée sur un piquet. Et tout le village fêterait la mort de ce dragon si redoutable, lors du banquet qu'il avait prévu d'ici quelques jours.

Mais pour le moment, le dragon était toujours dans la nature. Et il fallait le retrouver.

Stoïck s'assit tout de même, et prit le temps de manger un peu.

Mais la fatigue eut raison de lui.

Il posa sa tête sur la table et se dit qu'une petite sieste le remettrait d'aplomb.

Il s'endormit.

Mais ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin.

Et il ne se doutait pas que son sommeil avait fait place à quelques imprévus…

* * *

_**Et voilà !**_

_**Pour ceux à qui Astrid manquerait... ne vous inquiétez pas, elle revient dans le prochain chapitre ^^**_

_**Un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis ? :)**_


	6. Recherche

_**Et le sixième chapitre... qui nous rapproche de celui que, je pense, vous attendez tous ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

**VI. Recherche**

Harold.

Je le cherchais depuis un moment déjà. Sa maison était vide, il n'était pas non plus à la forge, et personne au village ne semblait l'avoir vu récemment. Je pensais le trouver avec son père, mais lui aussi avait mystérieusement disparu. Après avoir fouillé pratiquement tout le village, je décidai de m'en éloigner un peu et de m'aventurer dans la forêt.

Je devais absolument parler à Harold. Mais je ne savais absolument pas ce que j'allais lui dire. Je savais juste que j'avais besoin de le voir. De lui parler. De lui, tout simplement.

Un jour s'était écoulé depuis… depuis notre « conversation ». Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis qu'il avait quitté ma chambre en m'avouant ses sentiments. Et ce jour m'avait paru affreusement long. J'étais bien obligée de me l'avouer : il me manquait.

J'avançai à une bonne allure, m'éloignant de plus en plus du village. Mais plus je m'enfonçais dans les bois, plus je me disais que ça ne rimait à rien de le chercher par-là ; la forêt était immense et je risquais de me perdre. Je ralentis le pas, pour au moins tenter de trouver un point de repère qui me permettrait de faire demi-tour. Je n'étais jamais allée aussi loin dans la forêt. Sauf… sauf quand j'avais suivi Harold. Et qu'il m'avait conduite à son insu au ravin où il gardait son dragon.

Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Il était sûrement là-bas. Je réfléchis et me souvint vaguement de la direction qu'il avait empruntée. J'arriverais bien à retrouver le ravin, il était assez grand et j'en reconnaîtrais les environs.

Je devais retrouver Harold. Krokmou devait tellement lui manquer…

Mon cœur se serra. Etrangement, le dragon me manquait aussi. Plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Il y a quelques semaines encore, je maudissais pourtant ces animaux. Mais tout avait changé… Harold avait tout changé. Et je devais le retrouver. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul face à ses souvenirs, j'avais peur qu'il ne le supporte pas. Quand il avait pleuré, l'autre jour, il m'avait paru tellement… perdu. Il m'avait donné l'impression que le monde entier s'écroulait sur ses frêles épaules. Et qu'il n'avait pas la force de lutter.

Depuis que je le connaissais, la vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui. Sa mère décédée, la pression de son père, puis sa déception de ne pas le voir devenir celui qu'il espérait, les remarques et moqueries des autres enfants, puis adolescents de son âge. Il avait dû se sentir bien seul pendant tout ce temps, et pourtant je me souvenais qu'un certain courage émanait de lui, il semblait prendre les choses comme elles venaient sans s'apitoyer inutilement sur son sort.

Je réalisai soudain que je ne l'avais jamais regardé de cette façon. Je n'avais jamais cherché au-delà de son apparence, je m'étais contentée de suivre l'opinion collective. Je l'avais vu comme un incapable. Comme un faible. Quand je le voyais, car la plupart du temps je ne faisais même pas attention à lui. Sauf quand il se mettait en travers de mon chemin. Depuis le début de l'entraînement dragons, il m'avait exaspérée par son manque de réflexes et sa maladresse. Je me rappelais m'être sérieusement demandée ce qu'il venait faire là. Et puis il avait commencé à devenir doué. De jour en jour, il parvenait à maîtriser les dragons mieux que je n'avais jamais pu le faire. Et c'était à partir de ce moment-là que j'avais réellement commencé à m'intéresser à lui.

Par _jalousie_.

J'eus honte de moi-même. Mais c'était la vérité. J'avais cherché à savoir ce qu'il cachait uniquement par jalousie. Par égoïsme. Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'Harold fût meilleur que moi. Alors qu'il l'était. Il valait tellement plus que moi. Personne ne connaissait le vrai Harold.

Je courais presque à présent. Plus je pensais à lui, et plus il me manquait. J'avais cette étrange sensation au creux du ventre – qui ne m'avait pratiquement pas lâchée depuis la veille – dont je soupçonnais Harold d'être responsable.

Je reconnus un coin de forêt, à la façon dont étaient agencés les arbres et les rochers. Je n'étais plus très loin. Mon cœur commença à s'emballer. J'avais hâte de le revoir.

Je continuai ma route, et arrivai bientôt au grand cratère caractéristique. Il était assez vaste, par conséquent je ne pus voir immédiatement où se trouvait Harold. Je descendis prudemment le long de la paroi rocheuse, balayant les environs du regard. Je ne le voyais toujours pas.

Ma détermination commençait à décroître. Plus j'avançais, et plus je voyais se réduire la probabilité pour qu'il se trouvât là.

Alors que je commençais à abandonner l'idée de le retrouver, j'entendis un craquement derrière moi. Je me retournai brusquement et ne vis d'abord qu'une grande masse noire.

Qui respirait. Qui ouvrit de grands yeux verts. Je fermai les yeux, au bord de l'évanouissement, avant de les rouvrir. Krokmou était toujours là. Assis devant moi, il me regardait d'un air intrigué.

Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que je devenais folle ?

Mais une pensée me frappa soudain. Krokmou n'était certainement pas le seul Furie Nocturne. Oui, ça devait certainement être un de ses cousins. Mais pourquoi ne se montrait-il pas méfiant ? Il se rapprocha ; je ne bougeai pas. Il me renifla et frotta amicalement sa tête contre moi. Un coup d'œil derrière lui me suffit pour apercevoir sa queue. Et son harnais. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention, mais il était toujours en place.

Ce dragon ne pouvait être que...

« Krokmou ? demandai-je. C'est… c'est toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, le Furie Nocturne me lécha le visage. Il m'avait reconnue. Et je lui avais manqué, apparemment. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser. Inconsciemment, je m'étais déjà faite à l'idée de ne plus le revoir. Et pourtant, il était là, devant moi. Il s'était donc enfuit ? Stoïck avait-il menti, ou le croyait-il vraiment mort ? Et pourquoi Krokmou n'était-il pas retourné au village ?

Cette dernière question était vraiment stupide. Evidemment que Krokmou n'allait pas retourner au village après ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'arène. Conscient du danger qui planait sur lui, il était revenu sagement ici, sachant que c'était là qu'Harold le chercherait en premier.

Harold.

Il fallait absolument le prévenir. Mais je ne savais pas plus qu'avant où il se trouvait.

« Attends-moi là, je reviens vite ! » dis-je à Krokmou en m'éloignant.

Il semblait avoir compris. J'escaladai rapidement la paroi rocheuse, glissant plusieurs fois dans ma précipitation. Arrivée en haut, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Krokmou, qui me regardait. Je lus de l'impatience dans ses yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le reverras bientôt. » dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour le dragon.

Je me retournai et partis dans la forêt. Je courais le plus vite possible, débordant de joie à l'idée d'annoncer à Harold que son dragon était encore en vie, et qu'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Son visage dévasté par le chagrin ne cessait de me revenir en mémoire, et cela ne faisait qu'accélérer ma course. Je me rapprochais du village, et me fis mentalement une liste des endroits où chercher Harold.

J'avais terriblement hâte. Je voulais être celle qui lui apporterait la nouvelle qui en ferait le plus heureux des vikings. Je voulais voir s'allumer dans ses yeux une lueur d'espoir. Ses beaux yeux verts. Que je ne voulais plus jamais voir verser de larmes.

Oui, je voulais être celle qui le rendrait heureux.

* * *

Harold observait les flammes qui enveloppaient et dévoraient ses vieux parchemins. Leur chaleur venait transpercer sa peau, et leur lumière la colorer d'une lueur rougeoyante. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur le feu jusqu'à ce que la moindre parcelle de papier fût consumée. Puis il contempla le petit tas de cendres en se remémorant le rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit passée.

* * *

**_Une review avant de partir ? :)_**


	7. Résurrection

_**Et voilà le septième chapitre :)**_

_**J'avais oublié de le préciser dans le précédent, mais la fin du chapitre cinq a été ajoutée, pensez à aller la lire si ce n'est pas encore fait car si pour l'instant elle n'est pas essentielle pour comprendre les événements, elle va le devenir.**_

_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

**VII. Résurrection**

Astrid arriva au village, haletante. Elle commença par aller chez Harold, mais sa maison était toujours vide. Elle se rendit ensuite à la forge, où elle trouva Gueulfor. Mais ce dernier ignorait tout autant qu'elle où se trouvait Harold. Elle interrogea ceux qu'elle croisait, sans réponse. Elle avait l'impression de recommencer le même manège que plus tôt dans la journée. Elle se força à se calmer et s'arrêta pour réfléchir.

Harold. Penser comme Harold. Que pouvait-il ressentir en ce moment ? Son dragon lui manquait.

_Dragon_.

Le seul endroit du village où elle était sûre de trouver des dragons était l'arène d'entraînement. Et c'était le seul endroit du village où elle ne l'avait pas encore cherché. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il s'y trouvât, étant donné les derniers événements.

Astrid se dirigea donc vers ladite arène. Elle ne put s'empêcher de courir. Une multitude de pensées lui traversaient l'esprit. Elle avait tant de choses à dire à Harold.

Elle accéléra, et arriva devant l'arène. Tout était calme. Silencieux. Elle s'avança lentement, attentive au moindre bruit, à la moindre lumière qui lui indiquerait une présence. Mais elle ne remarqua rien. Elle ouvrit la lourde porte, et là, en plein milieu, elle le vit.

Un dragon Vipère.

Il la regardait sans bouger. Astrid ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle attaquer, se cacher, ou ne rien faire ? Et pourquoi le dragon restait-il immobile ? Elle se souvint que les Vipères avaient un angle mort juste devant le museau. Celui-ci avait dû se retourner en entendant la porte grincer, mais il ne la voyait pas. Au moment où elle songea à partir discrètement, elle entendit une voix :

« Astrid ! C'est toi ! Viens. »

C'était Harold. Il avait surgi de derrière le Vipère. En le voyant, elle eut envie de lui sauter dans les bras, mais le dragon était toujours là, et elle n'osait pas bouger.

« Euh… Il ne va pas… commença-t-elle en désignant d'un coup d'œil le dragon.

- Tu n'es pas armée ? demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Alors c'est bon, approche doucement, il ne te fera rien. »

Elle ne bougea pas. Elle avait confiance en Harold, mais elle redoutait la réaction du Vipère, car elle se souvenait parfaitement de celle de Krokmou la première fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Elle regarda Harold.

Il regarda Astrid.

Elle ne se décida pas à bouger, alors il fit un pas vers elle. Le Vipère, sentant du mouvement, remua. Il pouvait voir Astrid à présent, mais son comportement ne changea pas. Harold tendit une main vers lui, et le dragon se laissa toucher le museau. Sa respiration, lente et profonde, apaisa Astrid. Elle fit un pas vers Harold, et ce dernier lui prit la main pour l'approcher doucement du Vipère.

« Je vais te montrer. » dit-il.

Astrid se laissa faire. Elle ressentit comme un fourmillement remonter depuis sa main le long de son bras, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à Harold ou au dragon. Probablement les deux.

Harold posa délicatement sa main sur le Vipère. Astrid sentit ses écailles froides, puis son souffle chaud. Elle fut surprise par la douceur de la peau du reptile. C'était une sensation plutôt agréable. Elle se détendit.

« Tu vois ? Les dragons ne sont pas si dangereux, quand on sait comment les approcher », lui dit Harold.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Chacun se plongea dans les yeux de l'autre, savourant la douce quiétude ambiante. Le trio resta ainsi immobile pendant quelques minutes, même le dragon était silencieux. Peu à peu, la main d'Harold caressa doucement celle d'Astrid, qui sentit la sienne devenir moite. Leurs doigts se mêlèrent délicatement, puis le Vipère recula et s'éloigna pour aller s'allonger plus loin, comme s'il avait senti qu'il était de trop.

Comme absorbés l'un par l'autre, les deux adolescents ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard, et leurs cœurs s'emballèrent presque simultanément.

« Harold… commença Astrid, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire…

- Ça peut attendre… » répondit-il dans un murmure.

Et avant qu'Astrid ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Harold colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

Surprise, elle se laissa d'abord faire sans réagir. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle aimait ça. Elle aimait _beaucoup_ ça. Elle se laissa alors peu à peu aller à cette étreinte, embrassant tendrement Harold en retour. Il plaça son autre main dans son dos pour l'attirer à lui, et le contact de leurs deux corps la fit frissonner de plaisir. Harold ressentait la même chose de son côté ; il ne pensait plus à rien, sauf à ça : la chaleur du corps d'Astrid contre le sien. Et malgré le fait que les dieux semblaient s'acharner sur son triste sort, il était maintenant certain qu'il tiendrait le coup.

Parce qu'elle était là. Avec lui. Près de lui.

Il le reconnaissait : l'amour ne prendrait peut-être jamais le dessus sur son chagrin, mais quand Astrid était dans les parages, il avait au moins le mérite de lui donner la force de s'accrocher.

Harold se décolla d'Astrid le premier pour reprendre son souffle. Elle lui murmura :

« Je te déteste, tu le sais ça ? »

Il sourit. Il savait très bien ce que ces mots signifiaient.

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu es là non ? répondit-il.

- Pas seulement. Je t'ai dit que j'avais des choses importantes à te dire. Et tu ne m'as pas écoutée. »

Elle fit une moue faussement boudeuse, à laquelle elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter un sourire.

« Désolé, répondit-il en souriant aussi, je t'écoute maintenant. »

Astrid s'efforça de revenir à la réalité, ce qui n'était pas facile après ce qu'Harold venait de lui faire vivre. Les choses s'accéléraient entre eux depuis quelques jours, et son cœur avait parfois du mal à suivre. Mais malgré tous ces sentiments nouveaux qui se bousculaient en elle, elle était désormais certaine de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle s'égarait. A la base, elle était venue ici pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait retrouvé Krokmou.

« Harold… commença-elle en posant sur lui un regard sérieux. Je suis allée dans la forêt, dans le ravin où tu gardais Krokmou. »

Son regard s'assombrit soudain. Elle venait de lui rappeler une chose qu'il avait réussi à enfouir au fond de lui pendant les quelques instants qu'avait duré leur embrassade.

« Tu avais vraiment besoin d'y retourner, Astrid ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de douleur dans la voix. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais y trouver ?

- Laisse-moi finir bon sang ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement. Je te cherchais, mais ce n'est pas la question. Harold, _ton dragon est encore en vie_ ! »

Elle le regarda, guettant sa réaction. L'incompréhension figea d'abord ses traits, puis il demanda :

« Quoi ?

- Krokmou n'est pas mort, Harold ! Je l'ai vu là-bas, il va bien ! Il attend sagement que tu viennes le retrouver ! »

Le cerveau d'Harold eut une sorte de blocage. Deux pensées s'y succédèrent à toute vitesse, telles deux images clignotant si rapidement devant ses yeux qu'elles semblaient n'en former plus qu'une.

_Gueulfor l'a tué. Krokmou n'est pas mort. Gueulfor l'a tué. Krokmou n'est pas mort. Gueulfor l'a tué. Krokmou n'est pas mort. Gueulfor l'a tué. Krokmou n'est pas mort._

_KROKMOU N'EST PAS MORT._

Il entendit les paroles de son père dans sa tête.

_« Le dragon, Gueulfor a voulu l'enfermer, mais il s'est débattu, et… »_

Harold se souvint de la pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit à ce moment-là.

_Il s'est enfui ?_

Apparemment oui. Mais alors… pourquoi son père lui avait-il dit le contraire ?

Le jeune viking était complètement perdu.

« Tu… mais… quoi ? bafouilla-t-il. Non, Astrid, non. Ce n'est pas… il… mon père… Gueulfor…

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Et je te promets que c'était Krokmou. Je n'ai pas rêvé.

- Tu… tu es vraiment sûre que c'était lui ? Il existe certainement d'autres Furies Nocturnes, et…

- Il avait encore son harnais. Et il m'a reconnue. »

_Elle dit la vérité_, pensa Harold.

Il eut quelques secondes d'absence. Puis réalisa peu à peu ce qu'Astrid venait de lui annoncer. La première image qui s'imposa à son esprit fut celle de ses dessins du Furie Nocturne, dont il ne restait désormais qu'un tas de cendres. Puis il repensa à son rêve. A son dragon. Et à tellement d'autres choses…

Krokmou était_ vivant_ !

Son visage s'éclaira d'une joie immense, mais cela n'était rien comparé à la véritable explosion de bonheur qui avait lieu en lui. Tout ce qu'il trouva à faire pour exprimer son soulagement fut de sauter dans les bras d'Astrid, qui manqua de tomber. Elle sourit. Elle était satisfaite. Elle avait réussi.

Elle l'avait vue. La lueur d'espoir qui manquait à son regard.

Elle entraîna Harold vers la sortie.

« Allons le retrouver, il est impatient de te voir ! Tu lui as manqué. »

_Je lui ai manqué_, se répéta Harold dans sa tête. _S'il savait à quel point lui m'avait manqué…_

Il retint Astrid par le bras.

« A pied ? Alors qu'on dispose d'un moyen beaucoup plus rapide ? » dit-il en désignant le dragon Vipère, toujours allongé sur le sol.

Elle sourit. Evidemment. Elle retrouvait le vrai Harold. _Son_ Harold.

« Essaie de me trouver une corde, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, lui demanda-t-il.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Il faut bien qu'on se tienne à quelque chose. »

Astrid regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de ce qu'Harold lui avait demandé, tandis que celui-ci se dirigeait vers le dragon Vipère. Le jeune viking caressa l'animal, puis se pencha et s'accroupit, en fixant quelque chose qui se trouvait au sol, près du mur.

Le tas de cendres.

Il regrettait d'avoir brûlé ses dessins. Puis il se souvint. Sortit de sa poche le seul qu'il avait gardé. Le fixa. Longtemps. Il put presque voir Krokmou remuer sa tête et lui sourire.

_De toute façon, je vais pouvoir en refaire maintenant_, pensa-t-il.

Et il se sourit à lui-même, en remettant le dessin dans sa veste en fourrure.

Astrid avait trouvé un grand coffre qui contenait diverses armes, boucliers et autres objets. En fouillant un peu, elle y avait déniché une corde. Elle se releva et l'apporta à Harold.

« Harold ? Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant l'adolescent accroupi au pied du mur.

Il se releva rapidement et sourit.

« Oui, tout va bien, répondit-il. Tu as trouvé ? »

Pour toute réponse, Astrid lui montra la corde. Il acquiesça, puis ils la fixèrent ensemble sur le dragon, juste derrière ses ailes.

« OK, je monte devant. » dit Harold en s'asseyant sur le dos du Vipère.

Astrid grimpa derrière lui.

« Accroche-toi. » lui murmura-t-il.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Après avoir vérifié que tout était en place, Harold ordonna au dragon de décoller, et ils s'envolèrent tous les trois vers le ciel.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et le jour déclinait. Le Vipère s'éleva au-dessus des nuages, donnant à voir aux deux adolescents un magnifique coucher de soleil. Cela leur rappela leur premier vol ensemble, sur Krokmou. Un moment magique qu'ils auraient désormais la possibilité de revivre. A cette pensée, Astrid serra Harold encore plus fort, et posa sa tête contre son dos.

Elle regarda en bas, et vit la forêt, à demi cachée par un voile nuageux. Elle orienta ensuite son regard vers l'horizon, puis vers le ciel. Il était rose. Tout était tellement beau autour d'elle qu'elle ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Les cheveux d'Harold venaient de temps à autre lui chatouiller le visage, et son odeur lui parvenait au rythme des rafales de vent. Cette odeur délicieuse, à laquelle elle venait de goûter quelques instants auparavant… Le souvenir de ses lèvres, douces et chaudes sur les siennes, éveilla cette étrange sensation au creux de son ventre.

Elle était bien. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par ses sensations. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre que l'air sifflant à ses oreilles et la respiration d'Harold.

Ce dernier quant à lui trépignait de bonheur à l'idée de revoir son dragon, bien qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'Astrid venait de lui annoncer. D'ailleurs, la présence de cette dernière ne faisait que renforcer le sentiment de joie intense qui s'installait en lui. Il tourna la tête vers elle, mais ne put toutefois pas la regarder directement. En réponse à son mouvement, elle tendit son cou et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il sourit.

Le jeune viking pouvait sentir se répandre en lui une sorte de douce vague de chaleur, qui soulageait et réparait ses blessures. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, il avait traversé des émotions totalement opposées et tellement violentes que son cœur avait un peu de mal à s'en remettre. Il était brusquement passé des larmes au sourire. Du chagrin à la joie. Du désespoir à l'espoir.

Et de la mort à la vie.

C'était ça. Cette vague de chaleur.

Soudain, le dragon s'inclina dangereusement, manquant de faire glisser les deux adolescents. Cela arracha Harold à sa rêverie, et il s'efforça de se concentrer sur le vol. Il jeta un bref regard derrière lui. Le village était désormais presque indiscernable, amas sombre de maisons perdu au milieu de la forêt. Il serait bientôt totalement masqué par les arbres.

Harold et Astrid pouvaient ressentir la même excitation monter en eux.

Ils approchaient.

* * *

**_Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant ^^_**

**_N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire... cependant je ne pourrai pas y répondre dans l'immédiat car je pars à l'étranger pendant une semaine (il n'y aura donc pas de nouveau chapitre non plus pendant ce temps-là). Mais je déborde d'idées pour la suite, et les chapitres suivants arriveront dès mon retour :)_**


	8. Retrouvailles

_**Et voilà enfin les retrouvailles tant attendues entre Harold et son dragon. J'ai pris un peu de retard dans l'écriture de la suite de ma fic, je fais de mon mieux mais vous demande de m'excuser si je tarde à publier les chapitres suivants. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours aller jeter un oeil à mes oneshots...**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

**VIII. Retrouvailles**

J'allais retrouver Krokmou. J'allais retrouver Krokmou. J'allais retrouver Krokmou.

C'était là, sur le dos d'un Vipère, en plein ciel, que je commençais à réaliser. J'entrevoyais enfin une lueur d'espoir, là-bas, tout au bout du tunnel sombre dans lequel la perte de mon meilleur ami m'avait plongé. Et mon cerveau n'était plus concentré que sur une seule chose : mon dragon. Sa tête. Ses oreilles. Ses yeux. Son sourire. Aucun mot n'était suffisamment fort pour exprimer ce que je ressentais.

Astrid était assise derrière moi, et me serrait fort contre elle. Très fort. _Trop _fort. Si fort que je commençais à avoir des difficultés pour respirer. Je bougeai le haut de mon corps, mais cela ne changea rien.

« Astrid ? appelai-je. Astrid ! »

Je dus crier pour qu'elle m'entende.

« Oui ?

- Tu m'étouffes. »

Elle desserra immédiatement son étreinte, et j'inspirai profondément.

« Désolée. »

Je ne répondis pas. En regardant vers le sol, je remarquai qu'il était temps de perdre de l'altitude, car nous approchions et la brume masquait une partie de la forêt. Je fis donc descendre le Vipère, et nous repassâmes sous la couche de nuages. J'aperçus le cratère, et l'eau de son lac qui miroitait à la faible lumière du crépuscule. Impatient et fébrile, j'amorçai l'atterrissage, tout en cherchant mon dragon des yeux. Lorsque le Vipère se posa, je descendis immédiatement et fis plusieurs fois le tour de moi-même, observant les environs en tentant de distinguer le Furie Nocturne. Mais il faisait déjà sombre, et je ne le voyais pas.

« Krokmou ! appelai-je. Krokmou ! C'est moi, je suis là ! »

Pas de réponse. Je me retournai vers Astrid, et sursautai.

Krokmou était assis à côté d'elle. Il me fixait sans bouger. Je courus vers lui, mais il grogna. Ralentissant ma course, je posai sur lui un regard perplexe.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'es pas content de me revoir ? »

Sans que je m'y sois préparé, il chargea, et se jeta sur moi. Il avait les mêmes yeux que le jour de notre rencontre, quand il m'avait sauté dessus de la même manière. Je n'avais jamais pensé que cela arriverait à nouveau, mais j'eus peur de lui. Son regard ne disait rien de bon, et il m'appuyait sur le cou avec une force anormale.

Ce n'était pas lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Pourquoi aurait-il réagi comme ça en me voyant ?

« Harold ? appela Astrid. Ça va ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas. »

Elle se rapprocha et comprit en voyant la tête de Krokmou.

« Fais quelque chose, l'implorai-je, pourquoi il me regarde comme ça, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Je ne sais pas, je… C'est ton dragon, tu devrais le connaître. »

La peur s'immisçait dans sa voix, mais elle n'osa pas intervenir.

Elle avait raison. C'était mon dragon, et j'étais censé comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Je commençais à avoir des difficultés pour respirer à cause de la pression qu'il exerçait sur ma gorge. Je devais réfléchir, et vite. L'air se mit sérieusement à me manquer, et la panique me gagna. Ma tête tournait, ce qui ne facilitait pas ma réflexion. J'essayai tout de même de me concentrer.

J'eus un éclair de lucidité, et je compris.

Il m'en voulait sûrement de l'avoir laissé seul si longtemps. Il devait être coincé au fond de ce ravin depuis environ trois jours, et voulait probablement des explications. Et des excuses.

« Krokmou… articulai-je difficilement, je suis désolé. Terriblement désolé. »

Il relâcha sa prise sur mon cou, et je pus à nouveau respirer normalement. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant quitté son air menaçant.

« Je… ce n'est pas de ma faute, repris-je, enfin pas totalement. C'est mon père. Il… je n'aurais jamais dû le croire. Tu te souviens, après ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'arène, avec l'autre dragon ? Eh bien, mon père… m'a fait croire que tu… que tu n'étais plus là. Que tu étais… mort. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas cherché à te retrouver. »

En vérité, je ne savais pas si mon père et Gueulfor m'avaient délibérément menti, ou s'ils ignoraient tout autant que moi que mon dragon était en vie. Mais je me préoccuperais de ça plus tard.

Krokmou me fixait toujours. Je ne savais pas s'il m'avait compris, mais il semblait s'être calmé. Je continuai :

« Mais crois-moi, il ne s'est pas passé une seule seconde sans que je pense à toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué, Krokmou… j'ai vraiment cru que je ne te reverrai plus jamais. »

Ma gorge se serra à cette pensée, et ma voix faiblit. Les larmes brouillèrent ma vue. Krokmou le remarqua sans doute, car il abandonna définitivement tout comportement agressif et me lécha affectueusement le visage. J'étais soulagé. Il m'avait fait une peur bleue. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il ait compris tout ce que je venais de lui raconter, mais au moins il ne m'en voulait plus. Je me relevai et lui caressai le museau. Il frotta sa tête contre mon visage.

Et les larmes sortirent une fois de plus. Mais cette fois-ci, c'étaient des larmes de soulagement. De bonheur. J'avais retrouvé mon meilleur ami. Il était vivant ! J'avais bien cru ne plus jamais pouvoir toucher sa peau lisse et froide, grattouiller l'arrière de sa tête, voir son sourire et ses grands yeux se poser sur moi. J'avais un peu honte de me l'avouer, mais j'avais bel et bien commencé à faire mon deuil. Et je me sentais bizarre. Tout ce que j'avais ressenti ces derniers jours était comme annulé, maintenant que je savais que Krokmou n'avait jamais été… mort. Toutes ces émotions violentes qui m'avaient traversé n'avaient en fin de compte jamais eu lieu d'être.

Mais je m'en remettrais.

La première chose que j'eus envie de faire fut de partir avec mon dragon, de m'envoler loin, haut dans le ciel, pour oublier les horribles moments que je venais de passer. Juste lui. Et moi. Comme avant. Mais…

Je me souvins que je n'étais pas venue seul. Astrid. Sans elle, je ne serais jamais retourné ici, j'y avais laissé trop de souvenirs. C'était grâce à elle que j'avais retrouvé mon dragon. Qui savait ce qui aurait pu arriver si je n'étais jamais revenu ici… Je me tournai vers elle. Elle n'avait pas bougé.

« Astrid… Merci. Pour tout. »

Elle me sourit et me prit dans ses bras. Krokmou grogna d'impatience. Je me décollai d'elle pour me tourner vers mon dragon.

« Désolé mon grand. Elle mérite autant d'attention que toi. »

Il s'approcha et me poussa avec son museau, puis désigna le ciel d'un coup de tête.

« Oui, je sais. On y va. »

Je vérifiai que son harnais était toujours bien en place, et m'assit sur la selle. Je retrouvais des sensations qui m'avaient terriblement manquées.

« On revient, dis-je à Astrid.

- Pas de problème, répondit-elle en souriant, je vous attends ici.

- On ne sera pas longs, promis. »

Je lui jetai un dernier regard, puis m'envolai.

Krokmou partit en flèche, dans une trajectoire presque verticale. Nous nous élevâmes dans le ciel nocturne, à une vitesse qu'aucun autre dragon n'était capable d'atteindre. Je réalisai que cela n'avait pas dû être drôle pour lui – un dragon incapable de voler pendant plusieurs jours alors que ces créatures passaient leur vie dans les airs… Mais Krokmou était dépendant de moi. Tout comme j'étais aussi dépendant de lui, en quelque sorte.

Une fois passé au-dessus des nuages, mon Furie Nocturne courba son dos, se retourna et descendit en piqué – droit sur l'océan. L'air me fouettait le visage avec une telle force que j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Je pus tout de même distinguer l'étendue bleue marine qui se rapprochait à une vitesse effrayante, avant de s'arrêter brusquement à quelques millimètres de nous. Krokmou plana quelques secondes, puis repartit de plus belle. Nous volions, chacun anticipant la volonté de l'autre. Mes mouvements étaient précis et calculés, mon dragon et moi ne formions plus qu'un, slalomant entre les nuages. Au détour d'un virage, j'eus soudain une frayeur en sentant que la pédale qui contrôlait sa prothèse caudale était bloquée. Nous commencions à perdre de l'altitude, descendant vers la mer dans une trajectoire en forme de spirale. Paniqué de voir les vagues se rapprocher, je forçai un peu le mécanisme, au risque de le coincer définitivement. Mais cette nuit-là, la chance était de mon côté. La pédale se débloqua. Je repris le contrôle de sa queue. Et nous pûmes repartir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cet indicent me fit sourire. J'aimais cette poussée d'adrénaline qui prenait le contrôle de mon corps quand un danger se présentait au cours d'un vol. C'était une autre forme de peur. Un risque sans lequel ces acrobaties aériennes n'avaient pas de sens.

Tout ça m'avait tellement manqué…

Le ciel était devenu comme un deuxième lieu de vie pour moi ; à part quelques oiseaux et les dragons, personne ne pouvait s'y aventurer. Et j'aimais par-dessus tout ce privilège, dont je bénéficiais grâce à Krokmou. Je menais une sorte de double vie, partagé entre la terre et le ciel. Entre mon village et mon dragon.

Je me sentais libre. Je me sentais bien.

Le ciel étoilé. La lune. Le vent sur mon visage.

L'océan, la forêt, les nuages.

Krokmou et moi.

Ensemble.

* * *

Perché là-haut sur son dragon, au-dessus de tout, Harold avait le sentiment que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Un sentiment qu'il était si heureux de retrouver… Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait empêcher une certaine inquiétude de grandir en lui. Si l'espoir était là à nouveau, il savait que les problèmes n'étaient pas terminés.

Loin de là.

Ils ne faisaient au contraire que commencer…

* * *

_**Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, j'aime avoir votre avis :)**_


	9. Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés

_**Et voilà la suite :)**_

_**Je suis vraiment désolée de vous faire attendre comme ça, vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir parce que je n'ai absolument aucune excuse. Si ce n'est que j'avais tout simplement moins envie d'écrire ces dernières semaines. Enfin bon, je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour publier le prochain chapitre avant mon départ en vacances.**_

_**Je vous remercie au passage pour vos reviews et tout ça, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser même si c'est juste pour me dire que ça vous plaît, ça me motive.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

**IX. Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés**

Je restai là un bon moment, immobile, les yeux rivés vers le ciel nocturne, dans les profondeurs duquel je venais de voir disparaître Harold et son dragon. Les étoiles scintillaient, telles de multiples petits trous percés dans une grande toile bleu marine derrière laquelle serait dissimulé le soleil. Un nuage masquait partiellement la lune de son voile brumeux, mais cela n'empêchait pas la lumière laiteuse de l'astre de miroiter dans l'eau du lac, en en éclairant timidement les eaux calmes. Je fixai le reflet du ciel sur l'étang, comme hypnotisée par sa surface si plate et si lisse que j'avais l'impression de pouvoir y poser les pieds sans m'y enfoncer. Mais l'immobilité de l'étendue d'eau fut bientôt perturbée par de petites vaguelettes qui vinrent en froisser la surface. Je suivis du regard les ronds d'eau, cherchant à en déterminer l'origine. Je vis alors le Vipère penché sur le lac, en train de s'y abreuver. La vivacité des couleurs de ses écailles était atténuée par la faible lumière, mais l'animal n'en restait pas moins majestueux.

Les Vipères m'avaient toujours impressionnée, d'une certaine façon, et ce plus que les autres dragons. Et cela s'était positivement accentué depuis quelques jours, étant donné que je ne considérais plus ces animaux comme de dangereux ennemis.

J'observai le corps du Vipère, étudiant des yeux la courbe de son dos, puis sa queue – dont les pointes étaient rétractées – et enfin ses ailes. Il buvait calmement, inclinant la tête de temps à autre.

Détendue et en confiance, je me rapprochai doucement. Mon premier contact avec lui – quelques heures auparavant dans l'arène d'entraînement avec Harold – avait fait naître en moi un sentiment étrange, comme une sorte d'attirance fascinée. J'avais cependant encore un peu de mal avec cet intérêt soudain que je portais à des animaux que je pensais être destinée à tuer toute ma vie. Mais petit à petit, je commençais à mieux comprendre la relation qu'Harold entretenait avec son dragon – le puissant lien qui les unissait – et j'en étais arrivée à l'envier.

J'étais à présent juste à côté du Vipère, suffisamment près pour voir son abdomen se gonfler et se dégonfler au rythme de sa respiration. Il avait fini de boire, et redressa la tête en sentant ma présence, avant de la tourner vers moi. Il me fixa, immobile. Face à sa tranquillité, j'osai avancer prudemment ma main. Il se laissa toucher sans résistance. J'aimais sentir ses écailles sous mes doigts. Dures et douces à la fois. Sa peau froide, son souffle chaud. Je lui gratouillai gentiment le cou. Il émit une sorte de ronronnement de plaisir, et frotta sa tête contre moi. Je souris.

« Et dire qu'on est tous passés à côté de… _ça_, pendant toutes ces années… » murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Je soupirai et m'assis par terre. Le Vipère s'allongea à côté de moi, et je me mis à le caresser machinalement. Il ferma les yeux. Je tournai les miens vers le ciel.

J'aimais la nuit. Tout était plus calme, plus beau. Cela m'apaisait.

Je vis soudain une petite tache noire passer devant la lune. Je me souris à moi-même. Harold et Krokmou. J'étais heureuse pour eux.

Mais aussi très inquiète. C'était bien beau, tout ça, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis, les ennuis allaient recommencer.

La « mort » du Furie Nocturne avait créé une sorte de flottement, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Comme si Harold avait cessé de vivre en même temps qu'il avait cru son dragon le faire. Et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Mais maintenant, il allait devoir faire face à son père. A son village. A son destin. Comme s'il ne méritait pas un peu de tranquillité, après ce qu'il avait enduré.

Et puis il… _nous_ savions quelque chose, une chose que nous avions découverte il y avait de ça quelques jours, et que nous ne pouvions plus ignorer.

L'île des dragons. Et cette espèce d'énorme monstre qui les forçait à nous piller pour lui rapporter de la nourriture.

Le monde était tellement injuste parfois. Les dragons étaient des créatures incroyables, qui ne méritaient pas qu'on les déteste. Et pourtant, depuis sept générations, les vikings n'avaient eu qu'un seul but : les tuer. Et leur nid était par conséquent la chose qu'ils convoitaient le plus. Nous ne pouvions pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Il fallait mettre fin à tout ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais pour le moment, je n'avais pas envie de briser le bonheur retrouvé d'Harold. Même si je me doutais que les mêmes inquiétudes devaient certainement reprendre leur place en lui, je ne pouvais me résigner à les lui rappeler.

Je n'aimais pas voir son regard s'assombrir. Je n'aimais pas le sentir préoccupé ou inquiet.

Je n'aimais pas ce qui l'empêchait d'être heureux.

* * *

Je fixais le reflet de la lune dans les eaux du lac, rêveuse. A côté de moi, le Vipère somnolait paisiblement. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, et mes paupières s'alourdissaient. Harold ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il était parti avec Krokmou.

Je baillai. Et basculai en arrière. Quelqu'un venait de me tirer violemment par les épaules, et de me plaquer au sol. Allongée par terre, je vis un corps se pencher sur moi.

Et je sentis des lèvres venir trouver les miennes.

Je souris intérieurement en rendant son baiser à Harold. Il se retira un bout d'un moment qui me parut bien trop court. Je me redressai et lui frappai l'épaule.

« Tu m'as fait peur, imbécile, lui dis-je en souriant.

- C'était le but. » répondit-il, moqueur.

Il s'assit à côté de moi. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques minutes, contemplant les eaux calmes de l'étang. Krokmou s'était allongé près de son maître, qui lui gratouillait amicalement la tête. Le Vipère semblait dormir profondément, et son souffle chaud me chatouillait régulièrement la cuisse. Je n'avais pas le cœur de le réveiller. Je savais pourtant que nous étions censés rentrer au village. Et je savais qu'Harold le savait aussi. Mais aucun de nous deux ne voulait affronter la suite. Nous étions bien, tous les quatre, dragons et vikings, posés là à regarder la nuit. Personne n'osait avancer l'idée qu'il eût été plus raisonnable de retourner sagement à la maison.

Harold arrêta de caresser son dragon – qui somnolait lui aussi – et se décala légèrement pour se rapprocher de moi. Nos cuisses se touchaient à présent, et cette proximité déclencha d'agréables fourmillements dans mon corps tout entier. Mais je commençais à avoir l'habitude. J'effleurai son bras de la main, allant de son épaule à son poignet, et mêlai mes doigts aux siens. Je le regardai. Il souriait, le regard toujours tourné vers le lac. Il commença à caresser ma main avec son pouce.

« Harold… murmurai-je.

- Astrid ? »

J'aimais l'entendre dire mon nom. Il n'avait toujours pas tourné la tête. J'approchai mon visage du sien, me penchant vers son oreille.

« Je… » commençai-je.

Je repris mon souffle.

Et l'embrassai sur la joue. Mais alors que je m'apprêtai à me détacher de lui, il me saisit fermement la nuque, m'empêchant de reculer. Mon cœur s'emballa. Il tourna la tête. Je fermai les yeux. Il commença à remuer doucement ses lèvres. Mon corps ne répondait plus. Il me caressa la nuque. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Il lâcha ma main et posa la sienne à plat sur ma cuisse. Je ressentis comme un électrochoc qui libéra mes muscles crispés, et je pus enfin réagir. Lui rendant son baiser, je plaçai ma main sur sa taille, l'attirant à moi. Il me poussa doucement, m'allongeant au sol, et bascula pour venir se positionner au-dessus de moi. Mon cœur battait des records de vitesse. Je le poussai à mon tour, inversant nos places. Nos roulades nous avaient amenés tout près du Vipère, toujours profondément endormi. Me détachant délicatement d'Harold, je plaçai mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête pour me redresser ; j'étais maintenant assise sur lui à califourchon. Il me regarda. Je me perdis dans les profondeurs de ses pupilles, dilatées à cause de l'obscurité. Il passa une main sur mon visage, écartant une mèche de mes cheveux.

« Astrid, dit-il simplement.

- Harold. » répondis-je.

Nous sourîmes simultanément. Puis il plaça ses mains sur mes hanches. Il me les caressa d'abord doucement, puis stoppa quelques secondes. Je ne réagis pas, attendant la suite. Un sourire malicieux éclaira son visage, et il commença à me chatouiller. Je m'efforçai de résister, contractant mon ventre, mais ne tins pas très longtemps. Je lâchai prise et partis dans un rire enjoué, auquel il répondit en intensifiant ses chatouilles de plus belle. Je gigotais dans tous les sens, littéralement impuissante face à ça. Profitant de ma situation de faiblesse, il se redressa et me fit rouler sur le côté, et je me retrouvai à nouveau en position allongée. Il ne s'arrêtait pas de me chatouiller, et cela devenait insoutenable. Je parvins tout de même à me ressaisir pour lui rendre la pareille. Je crus pendant quelques secondes qu'il y était insensible, mais son sourire vaincu vint me prouver le contraire. Il se joignit à mes éclats de rire, continuant de me chatouiller malgré ma riposte.

Cela continua pendant quelques minutes, nous nous tordions tous les deux de rire, nous roulant par terre, chacun essayant vainement de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Les deux dragons, réveillés par notre chahut, s'étaient redressés et nous fixaient, intrigués.

La situation tournait au ridicule, mais c'était tellement bon.

Au bout d'un moment, Harold fatigua le premier et abandonna la partie en se laissant mollement retomber au sol. Je lui fis encore quelques chatouilles, avant de m'arrêter aussi. Je m'allongeai à côté de lui. Il me prit la main. Le ciel était beau. La lune aussi. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir la saisir entre mes mains.

« Et maintenant ? demandai-je après quelques silencieuses minutes.

- Tu crois que mon père a menti ? me questionna-t-il en guise de réponse.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Il en serait capable.

- Il ne ferait pas une chose pareille à son fils.

- Astrid, j'ai pas envie de retourner au village. »

Il soupira, puis reprit :

« Mais je suppose qu'il faut bien qu'on rentre un jour de toute façon…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais… continuer à faire comme si Krokmou était… n'était… plus là. »

L'intéressé poussa une sorte de gémissement et se rapprocha d'Harold, qui lui frotta gentiment la tête. Le dragon s'allongea à côté de son maître.

« Pour le protéger. Je ne le laisserai plus jamais tomber entre leurs mains, acheva-t-il.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite ? répéta-t-il.

- L'île des dragons, dis-je simplement.

- Ça… J'avoue que je n'y ai pas encore pensé. Depuis que… depuis l'histoire avec Krokmou, je ne m'en suis pas préoccupé. Mais je sais bien qu'on doit agir. On _va_ agir. Pour les dragons, et pour nous. Je dois juste trouver quand et comment. Astrid, c'est tellement compliqué…

- Je sais. Mais je suis là, moi. Harold, tu n'es pas tout seul, je suis là pour t'aider. On va y arriver. »

Il serra ma main. Je continuai :

« On fera ce qu'il faut pour que le village entende ce que tu as à dire. On a des responsabilités, et on va les assumer. Ensemble. »

Il ne me répondit pas. Mais je savais qu'il était d'accord.

Le silence qui s'installa ensuite occupa les dernières minutes que nous passâmes là, allongés main dans la main, le regard perdu au milieu des étoiles. Puis, lentement, sans un mot, nous nous levâmes. Harold caressa son dragon une dernière fois, puis le laissa là et monta sur le Vipère. Je m'assis derrière lui.

Et, tandis que nous nous élevions dans les airs, je pus voir le Furie Nocturne rapetisser, en bas, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une indiscernable tache sombre engloutie par la nuit.

* * *

**_Je voudrais juste fournir quelques explications au sujet du titre de ce chapitre, au cas où certains se demanderaient sa signification. C'est en fait une sorte de jeu de mots qui fait référence au premier chapitre et à celui à venir : "un de perdu" dans le sens où le chapitre 1 est "perdu", c'est-à-dire que l'événement principal qui y est raconté est en quelque sorte annulé (la mort de Krokmou), et "dix de retrouvés" dans le sens où le chapitre 10 (à venir) amène avec lui son lot d'ennuis et de problèmes._**

**_Je ne sais pas si mon explication est suffisamment claire, je voulais juste vous faire part de l'idée que j'avais derrière la tête quand j'ai choisi le titre de ce chapitre, parce que je ne voulais pas m'être cassé la tête pour rien ^^_**

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me donner votre avis :)_**


	10. Mensonges et trahisons

_**Rien que le titre vous en dira long sur ce chapitre...**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

**X. Mensonges et trahisons**

J'ouvris les yeux. Le rayon de soleil qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre m'avait réveillé, mais j'étais encore fatigué. J'étais rentré tard la veille. Après avoir ramené discrètement le Vipère à l'arène d'entraînement, j'étais resté quelques minutes avec Astrid. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé. Nous ne voulions simplement pas nous séparer. Un peu comme si le temps s'était arrêté et aurait repris son cours au moment même où nous nous serions quittés. Mais j'étais finalement rentré, et elle avait voulu rester encore un peu avec le Vipère. Un lien s'était formé entre eux. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il fût aussi profond que celui qui nous unissait Krokmou et moi, mais c'était en tout cas le début d'une relation. J'étais content de pouvoir partager ça avec quelqu'un. Surtout avec Astrid. J'avais enfin le sentiment que quelqu'un me comprenait. Je me sentais moins seul.

Je soupirai. Je serais bien resté au lit… mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas me rendormir. Toutes sortes d'inquiétudes avaient déjà rempli mon cerveau.

La première concernait la sécurité de Krokmou. Si j'avais pu, je serais resté avec lui. Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner dans la forêt, j'avais trop peur qu'il fût découvert. Je savais ce qui arriverait si on le retrouvait. Et je savais que je ne pourrais pas supporter ça une deuxième fois. Mais malheureusement, j'étais obligé de le laisser là-bas, parce qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller autrement. Je n'avais pas le temps de lui chercher une autre cachette, et il n'était évidemment pas question de l'amener au village.

Ma seconde préoccupation était restée enfouie au fond de moi ces derniers jours, mais venait de refaire surface avec la réapparition de Krokmou. Et elle ne concernait pas seulement mon Furie Nocturne. C'était de tous les dragons dont il était question, et je ne m'en sentais qu'encore plus concerné. Je m'étais attaché à ces créatures à partir du moment où j'avais réalisé que j'étais absolument incapable de vouloir leur mort. Allant de découverte en découverte à leur sujet, j'avais fini par trouver la raison qui les poussait à attaquer le village, les condamnant à être haïs des vikings. Et si je parvenais par un quelconque moyen à mettre fin à cette servitude, les choses pourraient peut-être s'arranger. Pour ce que j'avais vu, les dragons n'avaient pas besoin de nous piller pour se nourrir puisqu'ils étaient capables de pêcher du poisson seuls, aussi arrêteraient-ils sûrement d'attaquer le village si leur « Reine » venait à disparaître. Et j'aurais ainsi enfin une chance de prouver ma bonne foi à mon père et à toute la tribu.

Mon père. Autre sujet de préoccupation. Je ne savais toujours pas s'il m'avait menti. J'essayais de me convaincre qu'il en était incapable, que jamais il ne m'aurait fait croire que mon dragon était mort, mais le doute s'était malgré tout installé en moi. Et bien qu'imaginer que mon propre père eût été capable d'un tel mensonge m'horrifiait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'envisager. J'avais lu tellement de choses dans son regard, lors de notre discussion juste après la finale de l'entraînement dragons… J'étais pourtant habitué à sa sévérité envers moi, mais l'immense déception mêlée de colère que j'avais pu lire dans ses yeux à cet instant était différente des autres fois. Elle était comme… définitive. Cela m'avait effrayé. Pour la première fois, j'avais eu le sentiment que j'étais vraiment allé trop loin. Et qu'il ne me le pardonnerait pas.

Tirer les choses au clair avec mon père. Trouver un moyen de stopper les attaques des dragons. Tenter une fois de plus de me faire comprendre des vikings. Pouvoir enfin profiter de Krokmou. Et d'Astrid.

J'avais une étrange impression de recommencement. Mêmes secrets, mêmes inquiétudes, mêmes craintes. Qui tournaient en boucle dans ma tête.

M'efforçant de stopper le flot de pensées qui se déversait à toute vitesse dans mon esprit, je me redressai brusquement dans mon lit et décidai de me lever. Je descendis à l'étage inférieur, et constatai que mon père semblait à nouveau absent. En rentrant la veille au soir, je l'avais trouvé endormi sur la table, encore vêtu de son manteau de fourrure et un sac de provisions qui semblait quasiment vide à ses pieds. Comme s'il revenait d'une longue expédition, et qu'il était si exténué qu'il s'était assoupi là sans prendre le temps de se coucher. Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison de son absence. Mon esprit avait jusqu'à lors été préoccupé par autre chose.

Je réfléchis à ce que j'allais faire dans la journée. Il fallait que je passe à la forge récupérer quelques outils ; j'avais remarqué un défaut sur le mécanisme de contrôle de la prothèse caudale de Krokmou et je devais le corriger. J'irais ensuite retrouver mon dragon. Je ne devais peut-être pas partir trop longtemps, pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons, mais d'un autre côté chaque minute que je ne passais pas en sa compagnie en était une pendant laquelle il risquait d'être découvert. Dans les deux cas, il fallait être le plus discret possible.

Je m'arrangerais aussi pour voir Astrid. Elle me manquait déjà. C'était tellement bon de se sentir écouté et compris…

_« Harold, tu n'es pas tout seul, je suis là pour t'aider. On va y arriver. »_

Je n'étais pas seul. Elle était là pour m'aider. Et on allait y arriver.

Je m'étais senti incroyablement bien la veille, à ses côtés. Mes incertitudes à son sujet s'étaient envolées, et tout m'avait paru… évident. Naturel. Rassurant. Je me souvenais du contact de ses lèvres avec les miennes comme si elles ne s'en étaient jamais décollées. Je ressentais encore le poids de son corps assis sur le mien. Ses beaux yeux bleus qui m'avaient regardé. Et ces envies nouvelles qui s'étaient imposées en moi.

Je rassemblai quelques affaires dans une besace – un morceau de pain, une gourde et mon carnet à dessins – et grignotai hâtivement une tranche de pain.

Je devais aussi me débrouiller pour ramener du poisson à Krokmou. Le pauvre n'avait à sa disposition que le lac qui se trouvait au fond du cratère, et il devait certainement l'avoir déjà vidé de tous ses êtres vivants. Il pouvait sans doute tenir quelques jours de plus, mais le nourrir devenait nécessaire. Je devais cependant trouver une quantité assez importante de poissons, ce qui risquait de sérieusement mettre en péril ma discrétion. Mais c'était ça ou il mourrait de faim dans une semaine, et je n'allais certainement pas risquer de le perdre une deuxième fois.

Je refermai mon sac et jetai un œil autour de moi. J'attrapai ma hache pour faire bonne figure ; je pourrais ainsi prétexter un entraînement en forêt pour justifier mon sac plein de provisions si je croisais quelqu'un.

Puis je quittai la maison et me dirigeai vers la forge, réfléchissant à un moyen de rassembler le plus discrètement possible un panier de poissons pour Krokmou.

* * *

« Tu repars maintenant ?

- Oui. Je dois absolument retrouver ce maudit dragon et le tuer.

- C'est ça que tu fais depuis deux jours alors ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs j'étais censé y passer une bonne partie de la nuit, mais je me suis endormi. Enfin, de toute façon je suppose que repérer un Furie Nocturne en pleine nuit relève de l'impossible.

- Je voudrais pas mettre en doute tes plans, Stoïck, mais… t'as annoncé un banquet pour fêter la mort d'un dragon que t'as même pas encore tué. Il serait temps de le retrouver, non ?

- Je sais, Gueulfor, je sais… C'est pour ça que je vais de ce pas retourner à sa recherche.

- Au fait, j'ai vu ton fils hier… Et il avait pas l'air très en forme.

- Du moment qu'il a arrêté ses bêtises avec les dragons…

- Je suis sérieux, Stoïck, il avait l'air tellement malheureux… enfin je veux dire, d'habitude il ne respire pas la joie de vivre non plus, mais là… je l'avais jamais vu comme ça, je t'assure.

- Il t'a parlé ?

- Non. Presque pas.

- Faudrait que tu gardes un œil sur lui. Je sais que c'est pas facile, mais je fais ça pour son bien, vraiment. J'aimerais éviter une autre scène dans le même genre que celle avec ce Cauchemar Monstrueux.

- Oui, je comprends.

- C'est important qu'il pense que son histoire d'apprivoisement ne tient pas debout. J'essaie d'éviter qu'il se mette à nouveau en danger, et nous tous avec. »

Appuyé contre le mur derrière l'entrée de la forge, je me mordis les lèvres pour m'empêcher de hurler. Je serrais ma hache si fort entre mes mains que j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait se casser en deux.

Je me prenais en pleine figure les révélations que je venais d'entendre de la bouche de mon père et de Gueulfor.

_Ces deux-là se sont bien moqués de moi._

J'avais bien sûr envisagé la possibilité que mon père m'ait menti, mais le fait de voir cette hypothèse confirmée me faisait réaliser qu'au fond, je ne le croyais pas capable d'une telle chose. Et pourtant, _il l'avait fait_. Ma colère était tellement grande que j'aurais pu lui balancer ma hache à la figure. J'avais de véritables envies de meurtre. Peu importe que l'homme qui venait de prononcer ces mots soit mon père, j'avais juste envie de lui infliger la même douleur que celle qu'il m'avait _volontairement_ fait vivre. _ « Retrouver ce maudit dragon et le tuer. »_

La situation était presque pire que si Krokmou avait réellement été abattu par Gueulfor. Ce dernier n'aurait fait que se défendre, alors que mon père…

Je me redressai brusquement. Je devais agir. Maintenant.

Guidé par rien d'autre que ma détermination à protéger Krokmou et mon refus de le perdre une nouvelle fois, je longeai discrètement le mur et sortis du village. Une fois hors de vue, je me mis à courir. Le plus vite possible. Mon chargement me gênait. Je laissai tomber la hache. J'avais besoin du sac.

Les branches pouvait bien me fouetter le visage jusqu'au sang, ça m'était égal. La seule chose sur laquelle je me concentrais était courir. Courir vite.

* * *

Stoïck échangeait quelques mots avec Gueulfor – avant de repartir poursuivre sa quête du Furie Nocturne – histoire de se tenir au courant des éventuels événements importants qui auraient eu lieu pendant son absence. Ils en étaient venus à discuter d'Harold, et Stoïck faisait part de son point de vue de la situation à son ami.

« C'est important qu'il pense que son histoire d'apprivoisement ne tient pas debout. J'essaie d'éviter qu'il se mette à nouveau en danger, et nous tous avec. »

Gueulfor s'apprêtait à répondre, mais fut interrompu par des bruits de pas à l'extérieur de la forge. Stoïck se retourna et entrevit par la fenêtre, l'espace d'une seconde, une tignasse brune qu'il connaissait bien. Il se précipita à l'extérieur et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir son fils disparaître entre deux maisons. Il comprit qu'il venait d'assister à son échange avec Gueulfor. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait entendu et compris, mais, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il décida de le suivre. Il laissa donc le forgeron en plan et s'engouffra à la suite d'Harold entre les deux maisons. Il l'aperçut se faufiler et disparaître à nouveau derrière un mur. Courut derrière lui pour tenter de le rattraper. Dépassa le mur. Au moment où il songea à l'appeler, il remarqua qu'il semblait fuir vers la forêt. Intrigué, il se ravisa et attendit quelques secondes. Puis emboita son pas et pénétra dans les bois.

Il le suivit ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure, prenant garde à rester suffisamment loin de lui pour ne pas se faire repérer, mais aussi suffisamment près pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Il essayait de se faire le plus discret possible, mais Harold ne semblait pas être aux aguets. Il courait assez vite et zigzaguait entre les arbres avec détermination. Il avait l'air de savoir où il allait. Et Stoïck sentait qu'il était sur le point de le découvrir. Toutefois, il se laissa petit à petit distancer, à bout de souffle. Il dut s'arrêter quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration, et quand il se décida à repartir, il avait perdu toute trace de son fils. Il fit quelques pas de plus dans une direction hasardeuse, et regarda autour de lui en tendant l'oreille.

Rien.

Il s'apprêtait à renoncer. Quand il la vit. Sa hache, posée par terre à côté d'un arbre. Il s'approcha et réfléchit. Ne parvint pas à se souvenir s'il avait vu son fils avec ou non.

_De toute façon, ça ne peut être qu'à lui_, pensa-t-il.

Il la laissa là et reprit sa course. Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit un craquement. Se dirigea dans sa direction. Et vit une silhouette se glisser entre deux imposants rochers. Il s'approcha lentement et se glissa à sa suite. Le passage était relativement étroit, et Stoïck dut se mettre de profil pour avancer. Mais même dans cette position, son ventre touchait la paroi rocheuse du petit tunnel. Il se déplaça sur le côté et découvrit une sorte de grand cratère. Il attendit un peu à la sortie du tunnel, puis osa s'avancer et en sortir sa tête. Il se pencha et scruta le fond de la cuvette. Il y avait un lac. Il repéra du mouvement. C'était son fils. Et il n'était pas seul…

Stoïck sortit brusquement de sa cachette et hurla :

« HAROLD ! »

Ce dernier se retourna et releva la tête. En apercevant son père, il accéléra le mouvement et enfourcha son Furie Nocturne. Stoïck sauta sur un gros rocher qui se trouvait en-dessous de lui, et chercha désespérément un moyen de rejoindre son fils rapidement sans risquer de se faire trop mal. Mais il n'était pas très habile pour l'escalade, et son hésitation laissa suffisamment de temps à Harold, qui décolla sur son dragon.

Ce fut donc depuis son rocher que Stoïck impuissant assista au départ de son fils, fuyant avec son dragon un monde où il ne trouvait pas sa place. Le chef du village était furieux. Il donna rageusement un coup de pied dans un caillou qui se trouvait là et qui alla rouler dans le fond du ravin. Il voyait tout son plan s'effondrer, emportant avec lui ses derniers espoirs de pouvoir un jour faire de sa stupide progéniture une descendance digne de son nom.

Mais ce que Stoïck ne s'avouait pas, c'était qu'il n'était pas seulement en colère contre son fils.

Tout au fond de lui, une petite voix lui répétait qu'il avait une part non négligeable de responsabilités dans toute cette histoire.

Mais il refusait de l'écouter.

Et tout là-haut dans le ciel, filant au travers des nuages, Harold faisait preuve d'une incroyable maîtrise de lui-même pour se retenir de faire demi-tour et d'aller pulvériser son père d'un jet de flammes de son Furie Nocturne.

* * *

**_Voilà, je m'efforce de ne pas vous faire trop attendre pour la suite, en attendant laissez-moi un commentaire, votre avis m'intéresse toujours :)_**


	11. Parti

_**Les choses s'accélèrent dans ce chapitre... enfin je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même ^^**_

_**Je suis désolée de ne plus prendre le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews, mais la plupart du temps je n'ai pas grand chose d'intéressant à vous raconter même si ce que vous me dites me faire toujours énormément plaisir. Alors je le fais ici : merci à **_**Renton-torston**_**, **_**jj**_**, **_**HikaruMichaels**_**, **_**Celeste-Azura**_**, **_**The-Zia**_**, **_**DarkAvenger84**_**, **_**Lucile Q**_**, **_**Eya Silvers**_** et **_**Neila-Louve**_** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent. **__**Et aussi bien sûr à tous ceux qui me suivent mais ne commentent pas forcément. **__**Ouah. Ca en fait du monde quand même. **_***_***_** Ca me fait tellement plaisir, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir et vous donner l'envie de lire ma fic (la toute première !) jusqu'au bout. C'est vous qui me motivez et me donnez l'envie d'écrire. Je vous aime.**_

_***Fin de la séquence émotions**__*****_

_**Bref, trève de bavardages, je vous laisse avec la suite. Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

**XI. Parti**

Les poings et les dents serrés, Stoïck poussa la porte de sa maison et y pénétra. Il envoya valser son sac et jeta la hache de son fils avec tellement de violence qu'elle vint se planter dans la poutre qu'elle rencontra dans sa trajectoire. Le chef du village s'affala sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Inspira profondément pour se calmer. Mais n'y parvint pas.

Les événements l'avaient soudainement et totalement dépassé. Il était déjà relativement tendu à cause des éternels soucis que lui causaient son fils – qui s'étaient dernièrement aggravés – et de sa recherche vaine du Furie Nocturne, mais avant ce qui venait d'arriver, il avait un plan, et savait plus ou moins ce qu'il faisait. Sauf que son fils et le dragon venaient simultanément de lui filer entre les doigts, l'abandonnant à cet horrible sentiment d'échec qui le faisait enrager. Il s'en voulait profondément de ne pas s'être rendu compte que son fils avait retrouvé le Furie Nocturne. Il aurait dû garder un œil sur lui dès le départ, au lieu de penser qu'il serait suffisamment sous le choc pour être incapable de faire quoi que ce soit durant quelques jours. Mais en même temps, il avait aussi été obligé de partir à la recherche du dragon pour le tuer. Tâche à laquelle il avait lamentablement échoué. Pensant que le fait de laisser son fils seul quelques jours était nécessaire puisqu'en contrepartie il s'adonnerait à une tâche qui lui permettrait de résoudre ses problèmes avec lui, il lui avait laissé le champ libre. Et il en avait profité pour le devancer, réduisant ses efforts à néant.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû foncer ainsi sans chercher à élaborer un meilleur plan. Mais il avait été pris de court par les événements. Et à présent, le Furie Nocturne était vivant. Et en fuite. Et Harold était avec lui. Stoïck commençait à sérieusement avoir assez de tous les problèmes que son fils lui causait. Il se surprit même à songer que s'il était parti pour de bon, il y avait peut-être un moyen de…

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas penser comme ça. Il n'avait pas le droit. Parce que malgré tout… Harold était son fils. Son unique fils. Et au-delà de la question de succession, il y avait tout de même la présence d'une forme… d'attachement paternel. Cet enfant qui était né de l'amour entre lui et sa défunte épouse, cet enfant qu'il avait élevé et regardé grandir, cet enfant… qui venait de renoncer devant lui à son destin de viking en s'enfuyant avec un de leurs ennemis jurés. Cet enfant qui était petit à petit descendu dans son estime au fur et à mesure qu'en grandissant, il semblait vouloir emprunter un chemin différent de celui qui lui était destiné. Stoïck avait toujours eu des difficultés à comprendre Harold, mais en cet instant, il n'avait même plus l'impression qu'il s'agissait encore de son fils.

Et, ce qu'il refusait une fois de plus de s'avouer, c'était que s'il avait du mal à considérer Harold comme son fils, c'était avant tout parce qu'inconsciemment, il ne le traitait pas en tant que tel. S'il avait fait l'effort de le prendre au sérieux, peut-être aurait-il pu se rendre compte à côté de quoi il était en train de passer.

Mais son entêtement de viking le piégeait dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Astrid poussa la porte de sa maison et se retrouva dehors, baignée dans la lumière du soleil qui jouait à cache-cache derrière les nuages. Elle cligna des yeux, le temps qu'ils s'habituent à la luminosité, et commença à marcher, dans le but de se rendre chez Harold. Elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était parce qu'ils devaient discuter de la suite à donner aux derniers événements, et non parce qu'elle avait uniquement envie de le revoir. Mais plus ses pas la rapprochaient de sa maison, plus elle sentait un sourire niais se coller sur son visage. Elle pensa qu'elle devait avoir l'air stupide, à se sourire à elle-même, mais ça lui était égal. Elle allait retrouver Harold, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela suffisait à la rendre heureuse. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait qu'il l'était aussi, étant donné qu'il avait retrouvé son dragon la veille.

En parlant de dragon…

Harold n'était pas la seule raison de sa bonne humeur.

La Vipère. C'était la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé en se réveillant. Elle avait de nouveau aperçu ce regard qu'elle avait posé sur elle la veille au soir. Un regard tellement expressif qu'il lui en avait donné le vertige. L'espace d'une seconde, elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle tentait de lui adresser une sorte de message. Qu'elle essayait d'établir une communication.

Mais même si elle s'attachait de plus en plus à elle, elle était freinée par sa peur d'être découverte. Parce qu'elle connaissait parfaitement le point de vue des vikings sur ce sujet, et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de risquer de se mettre dans la même situation qu'Harold. Ce sentiment d'interdit engendré par son attachement pour cette dragonne lui faisait d'ailleurs penser à lui et Krokmou. Il devait certainement avoir ressenti la même chose au début de sa relation avec son dragon.

Le soleil déjà assez haut dans le ciel témoignait du fait que la matinée était déjà bien entamée. Astrid s'était levée il y avait peu ; elle n'aimait pourtant pas dormir longtemps le matin, elle préférait se lever tôt, mais elle était rentrée tellement tard la veille qu'elle avait dormi sans voir passer le lever du jour.

Elle était arrivée devant chez Harold. Elle toqua à la porte, et entendit des pas s'en rapprocher. Mais ils étaient trop lourds pour appartenir au jeune viking. Et en effet, ce fut son père qui lui ouvrit.

« Bonjour Astrid. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je… je cherche Harold. Il est là ?

- Non.

- Ah… et… où est-ce que je peux le trouver ?

- Nulle part. »

Perplexe, Astrid regarda Stoïck. Il ne semblait pas disposé à lui fournir plus de détails. En l'observant, la jeune fille constata qu'il avait l'air… préoccupé. Et ses réponses sèches n'auguraient rien de bon.

Elle se risqua à demander :

« Comment ça ? »

Stoïck ne répondit pas tout de suite. L'inquiétude gagna la jeune viking. Elle craignait qu'une dispute n'ait eu lieu entre le père et le fils, et que…

Elle retint sa respiration. Une série d'hypothèses aussi catastrophiques les unes que les autres défila dans son esprit. Et si Stoïck avait appris que Krokmou n'était pas mort ? Et s'il avait… « puni » son fils ? Ou alors lui avait-il menti, et Harold l'avait appris ? Ou avait-il retrouvé le dragon et l'avait réellement achevé ? Dans ce cas, où pouvait bien être Harold ?

« Parti. Il est parti. » lâcha finalement Stoïck.

Il bouillonnait intérieurement. Il avait à la fois besoin de mettre des mots sur sa colère et peur de se laisser emporter. Astrid n'y était pour rien, elle n'avait pas à subir ça. Mais il se sentait obligé de lui dire la vérité. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un.

« Et je crois bien qu'il ne reviendra pas. » acheva-t-il.

Astrid le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Mais… il… quand ça ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il… le dragon… »

Astrid ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui faisait dire à Stoïck qu'Harold ne reviendrait pas. Il s'agissait sûrement d'une de ces escapades aériennes qu'il faisait régulièrement avec son dragon, pour oublier un peu ses problèmes et se changer les idées, alors il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne rentre pas.

« Harold est parti avec Krokmou ? » demanda la jeune fille en espérant des explications.

Stoïck la fixa. Elle se mordit les lèvres en comprenant pourquoi. Trop tard. Il avait lu dans son regard qu'elle savait déjà que le dragon n'était pas mort.

« Tu… tu savais qu'il était vivant ? demanda Stoïck en haussant le ton.

- Non, enfin oui, j'ai… on l'a… retrouvé…

- TU SAVAIS QU'IL ETAIT VIVANT ! »

Astrid recula de surprise. Elle se sentit totalement désemparée face à la colère soudaine de Stoïck. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait ou ne devait pas dire. Elle ne savait plus qui savait quoi, ni qui avait menti à qui. Alors elle se tut. Stoïck reprit :

« Tu n'as rien dit… VOUS n'avez rien dit ! Vous avez agi dans mon dos, tous les deux ! »

Stoïck était en effet en train de réaliser que pas mal de choses avaient l'air de s'être passées pendant son absence. Il avait une fois de plus le sentiment de ne plus rien contrôler, et cela ne faisait qu'accroître sa colère.

« Tu me déçois, Astrid. Je pensais vraiment que tu valais mieux que ça. »

Son ton s'était calmé. Mais c'était presque pire. Astrid baissa les yeux.

« Pourquoi t'as laissé mon fils t'entraîner dans ses bêtises ? »

La jeune viking ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne savait même pas si Stoïck s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'elle réponde. Ecrasée sous le poids de son autorité, elle avait juste envie de partir. D'échapper à toute cette pression. De fuir.

C'était ce qu'Harold avait fait. Il était sans doute parti à cause de ça. La pression de son père. Et maintenant, c'était elle qui était en train de récolter la colère que Stoïck avait envers lui. C'était injuste. Il n'avait qu'à écouter ce qu'Harold avait à lui dire, au lieu de s'énerver contre elle.

_« Ses bêtises ». Stoïck n'a vraiment aucune estime de son fils_, pensa Astrid.

La jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains, et osa affronter le regard courroucé du chef viking. Elle s'efforça de ne pas ciller, puis rétorqua :

« Parce que je suis de son côté.

- C'est nouveau, ça.

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte. Il… sait des choses. Il a découvert des choses. Vous devriez l'écouter.

- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi.

- J'essaie juste de vous faire comprendre que… »

Astrid hésita. Elle savait parfaitement comment elle souhaitait finir sa phrase, mais elle redoutait la réaction de Stoïck.

« Que QUOI ? » demanda ce dernier, exaspéré.

Astrid se décida. Elle se sentait redevable à Harold. Elle devait prendre sa défense.

« Que vous avez tort. Harold n'est pas celui que vous croyez.

- Ah oui ? Je suis désolé, Astrid, je t'apprécie, mais là, tu dépasses les bornes. »

Il marqua une pause. La jeune fille était partagée entre la crainte et la détermination. Elle savait qu'elle risquait d'aller trop loin. Mais malgré tout le respect qu'elle devait au chef de son village, elle ne pouvait plus supporter son comportement envers son fils. Et ses sentiments pour ce dernier n'étaient pas là pour arranger les choses.

Stoïck reprit :

« Et j'aimerais vraiment savoir depuis quand tu t'intéresses autant à Harold.

- C'est quoi le problème ?

- Réponds-moi.

- En quoi ça vous dérange que je m'intéresse à votre fils ? Vous ne le croyez pas digne de mon intérêt, c'est ça ? Je le répète, vous vous trompez complètement. Il vaut beaucoup plus que ce qu'il laisse paraître. Et vous devriez vous pencher un peu plus sur la question au lieu de voir en lui un incapable.

- ÇA SUFFIT ! Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'insinuer ça ? Tu crois le connaître mieux que moi, peut-être ? Je suis son père, je te signale !

- Vous ne comprenez pas.

- Je ne comprends pas QUOI ?

- Votre fils.

- Harold ? Bon, écoute-moi, Astrid. J'en ai marre. Depuis qu'il est tout petit, je m'occupe de lui, je lui donne tout l'amour dont il a besoin, je l'ai éduqué seul, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il devienne un viking digne de ce nom ! C'est mon seul héritier, et j'ai l'impression que personne à part moi ne se soucie du fait que leur futur chef traficote avec l'ennemi !

- Harold ne traficote pas avec l'ennemi, comme vous dites. Les dragons ne sont pas ceux qu'on croit.

- A t'entendre, on dirait que personne ici n'est ce qu'il laisse paraître.

- Mais c'est la vérité ! Tous les problèmes viennent de là, on ne devrait pas être en guerre avec ces animaux.

- Mais ce sont eux qui attaquent ! On ne fait que se défendre !

- Justement. Ce n'est pas de leur faute. Ils… ils viennent nous piller parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. S'ils ne rapportent pas assez à manger, eux-mêmes se font manger en rentrant. Ils sont… ils sont pas tout seuls, sur leur île, il… il y a une sorte de dragon…

- Leur île ?! la coupa Stoïck. Vous avez pu atteindre leur nid ? »

Astrid se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Une fois de plus, elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

« Je… j'ai dit nid ? demanda-t-elle naïvement.

- Comment vous l'avez trouvé ?

- Nous ? Non, non, on n'a rien fait, c'est… le Furie Nocturne, c'est… c'est lui, c'est… Seul un dragon peut trouver le chemin. »

_Astrid, je t'en prie, tais-toi ! _pensa la jeune fille en voyant la tête de Stoïck.

Elle venait de lui donner une idée. Une très mauvaise idée.

« Oh non… non arrêtez, non… s'il vous plaît ! C'est un truc… vous avez jamais vu ça ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui vous attend ! » essaya-t-elle vainement de se rattraper.

Mais elle parlait dans le vide. Stoïck ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il se redressa et s'éloigna d'elle, puis commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens, rassemblant ses affaires.

« S'il vous plaît ! implora-t-elle au désespoir. Vous pourrez pas gagner, je vous assure ! »

Stoïck continuait à s'affairer, ignorant Astrid et remplissant rapidement un sac de provisions. La révélation que venait de lui faire la jeune fille avait bouleversé ses priorités. Son fils était repassé en second plan, faisant place à l'intérêt du village. S'il parvenait une bonne fois pour toute à atteindre le nid et le détruire, les dragons s'en iraient pour toujours. Il aurait enfin accompli la mission que son père lui avait confiée en le faisant chef du village, cette même mission que tous les vikings se passaient de génération en génération. Et son nom resterait à jamais gravé dans l'histoire de leur peuple.

_Stoïck la Brute, celui qui a vaincu les dragons et ramené la paix sur Berk._

Oui. Ça sonnait bien. Il allait trouver cette maudite île, détruire le nid, et définitivement chasser les dragons.

Il s'occuperait de son fils plus tard. De toute manière, il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose pour lui. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait à l'heure actuelle, et était clairement découragé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout essayé, sans aucun résultat probant. Le père et le fils étant aussi têtus l'un que l'autre et chacun se confortant dans sa vision des choses sans chercher à comprendre l'autre, la situation paraissait sans issue. Ils en avaient tous les deux marre de leurs efforts vains, et c'était pourquoi chacun avait décidé d'agir comme bon lui semblait et de ne plus se préoccuper de l'autre.

Ses affaires prêtes, le viking s'apprêta à sortir de chez lui. Il se souvint d'Astrid et constata qu'elle n'était plus là. Mais peu importait.

Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il avait emporté l'essentiel, se dirigea vers la table pour y prendre son casque et le mit sur sa tête, puis alla prendre son manteau de fourrure accroché derrière la porte. En l'attrapant, il fit malencontreusement tomber celui d'Harold. En se baissant pour le ramasser, il remarqua un morceau de parchemin resté au sol. Il s'agenouilla, le ramassa et le retourna.

Fixa le Furie Nocturne qui y était dessiné en sentant sa rage refaire surface. Le dragon était représenté assis, les yeux grands ouverts, la tête inclinée. Stoïck n'arrivait pas à déterminer pourquoi, mais cette représentation avait quelque chose… d'inhabituel. Le peu de fois où il s'était retrouvé face à l'animal, il n'avait pas perçu cette… chose… qu'il percevait à cet instant en le regardant. Il observa le dragon plus attentivement. S'arrêta sur sa tête. Ses yeux. Son… sourire.

Oui, le dragon semblait presque sourire. Et ses yeux étaient… différents.

La pupille. C'était la pupille. Elle était totalement dilatée, et cela lui donnait presque un air… inoffensif.

Stoïck n'en eut pas conscience, mais durant une fraction de seconde, il vit le dragon de la même manière qu'Harold le voyait.

Puis sa rancœur le rappela aussitôt à l'ordre, et il cligna des yeux en secouant légèrement la tête. La gorge serrée, il chiffonna rageusement le parchemin et l'envoya dans le feu. Il venait d'éteindre ce dernier en prévision de son départ, mais les dernières braises qu'il y restait se chargèrent de consumer lentement le morceau de parchemin. Stoïck en observa les bords noircirent et se rétracter, puis se redressa, se dirigea vers la porte, et sortit.

Il avait un nid de dragons à aller détruire.

* * *

**_Comme d'habitude, je fais appel à vos commentaires et critiques, positives et négatives, et vous dis à la prochaine pour un chapitre un peu moins mouvementé mais, je l'espère, tout aussi intéressant. Bisous enflammés :P_**


	12. J'ai froid quand tu n'es pas là

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Comme toujours, je fais de mon mieux, mais entre les moments où je n'ai pas d'ordinateur pour écrire et ceux où je n'ai pas internet pour publier, c'est un peu compliqué... Mais je suis là avec la suite, et je tâcherai de publier le prochain chapitre, disons, dans une semaine.**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

**XII. J'ai froid quand tu n'es pas là**

Gueulfor vérifia une dernière fois que le Vipère était bien attaché, puis il lâcha son harnais et se frotta les mains. Stoïck arriva au même moment et sauta à bord du bateau où ils se trouvaient.

« C'est bon ? demanda le chef du village.

- Oui.

- Tu as vérifié les catapultes ?

- C'est fait.

- Bien. »

Gueulfor hocha la tête tandis que Stoïck regardait autour de lui, s'assurant que tous les bateaux étaient prêts. Puis il ordonna :

« Larguez les amarres ! Cap sur la Porte de Damnés. »

Tous les vikings s'animèrent en même temps. Tandis que son bateau s'éloignait lentement du pont, Stoïck qui passait à côté du dragon lui lança sèchement :

« Mène-nous aux tiens, démon. »

Le Vipère gémit. Gueulfor observa ses yeux. Il y lisait quelque chose d'inhabituel chez un dragon. De la peur. Cela lui faisait presque oublier son côté féroce. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cette constatation. Quand ils avaient capturé le Furie Nocturne, son regard avait affiché la même expression apeurée, presque implorante. Jamais il n'avait prêté attention à ça auparavant. Il croyait connaître ces bestioles par cœur, mais il avait dernièrement fait des observations qui remettaient sa science en doute. Et Harold n'était pas étranger à tout ça.

Tandis que le drakkar s'éloignait des côtes, le forgeron jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction du village. Il reconnut la natte blonde d'Astrid, qui les observaient depuis le ponton supérieur. Qui _l_'observait.

Non. Pas lui. Mais l'animal écailleux qui se trouvait juste devant. Elle semblait le fixer intensément. Et le plus étrange était que le Vipère semblait aussi la regarder. Gueulfor observa successivement Astrid, puis le dragon, puis Astrid et enfin de nouveau le dragon. Ce dernier s'agita, semblant tendre le cou vers la jeune fille. Il tenta d'ouvrir ses ailes et de remuer sa queue, mais le forgeron l'avait solidement attaché. Le Vipère abandonna rapidement la partie, conscient qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de se libérer des barres de métal qui l'emprisonnaient.

Intrigué par le comportement de l'animal, Gueulfor porta de nouveau son attention sur Astrid. Son regard n'avait pas cillé. Mais à cette distance, le forgeron ne parvint pas à voir les émotions qu'elle laissait pourtant transparaître sur son visage. Il haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos, portant son regard sur l'horizon.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi incertain de l'issue d'une expédition. Il était pourtant habitué aux nombreuses tentatives avortées de Stoïck pour trouver le fameux nid, mais la détermination et l'assurance démesurées du chef viking en cet instant l'effrayaient. Il lui avait tout expliqué – la découverte de la cachette du Furie Nocturne, la fuite d'Harold et les révélations d'Astrid – et même si Gueulfor comprenait que Stoïck ait décidé d'oublier son fils pour se préoccuper du village, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour Harold, d'autant plus que son père ne semblait pas se soucier de lui le moins du monde. Le jeune viking l'intriguait de plus en plus, et son scepticisme vis-à-vis de ses convictions faisait petit à petit place à une forme de curiosité. Si au départ, lors de la finale de l'entraînement dragons, il avait bel et bien pensé qu'Harold faisait preuve d'une totale inconscience, son incroyable persistance dans sa vision des choses laissait le forgeron songeur. Peut-être que le fils de Stoïck n'était finalement pas aussi bête qu'il le laissait paraître. De plus, Gueulfor avait depuis peu prêté attention à des choses dont il n'avait pas conscience avant qu'Harold ne le lui fasse remarquer, notamment dans le comportement des dragons. Le jeune viking semblait l'avoir largement devancé en l'espace de quelques semaines seulement. Il avait du mal à remettre en cause ce qu'il avait hérité de ses ancêtres, mais il était forcé d'avouer que le fils du chef avait peut-être fait une découverte qui pourrait définitivement bouleverser leur fonctionnement.

Mais le problème était qu'en cet instant, Harold était on-ne-savait-où et lui-même allait en direction du nid des dragons, dans le but d'affronter un danger dont il ignorait l'ampleur. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre son chef, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Même si, inconsciemment, son attachement pour Harold le poussait petit à petit à voir les choses différemment.

* * *

Il ferait bientôt nuit. Je marchais dans un village désert. Les seuls vikings qui n'étaient pas partis chercher le nid des dragons étaient tous chez eux, sans doute déjà au lit pour la plupart. L'air frais caressait ma peau, me faisant frissonner de temps à autre. Je me dirigeais vers la forêt.

Et je pensais à Harold.

Quand son père m'avait annoncé qu'il était « parti », je ne m'étais pas inquiétée plus que ça, croyant à une simple promenade à dos de dragon. Et puis, si Stoïck l'avait aperçu s'envoler sur le dos de Krokmou, c'était normal qu'il soit en colère. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'Harold était définitivement parti pour autant.

Mais la nuit tombait, et cela commençait à faire un peu trop longtemps qu'il s'était absenté. L'inquiétude me gagnait, et je craignais qu'il eût eu un quelconque problème. Ça n'était pas vraiment le moment de me laisser tomber. J'avais besoin de lui. Il était le seul que je savais en mesure d'arranger le désastre que je venais de causer. Je me sentais tellement impuissante face à tout ce qui était arrivé… Stoïck était parti avec le village entier, emmenant son peuple vers un danger auquel ils ne pourraient pas survivre. Et la Vipère était avec eux.

C'était de ma faute. C'était moi qui lui avais révélé comment trouver le nid. Mais tout de même, parmi tous les dragons qui étaient enfermés dans l'arène d'entraînement, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse la Vipère ! Peut-être parce qu'après le Furie Nocturne, c'était l'espèce la plus intelligente qui était à leur disposition. Mais le Terreur Terrible n'était pas mal non plus dans son genre, et beaucoup moins encombrant. Et le Gronk aurait aussi très bien pu faire l'affaire. Mais je pouvais bien imaginer ce que je voulais, c'était elle qu'ils avaient choisie. Et je l'avais regardée être attachée et emmenée, forcée de conduire les vikings à la seule chose dont elle avait une peur bleue. Impuissante, j'avais vu son regard apeuré me supplier de lui venir en aide. Je l'avais observée s'en aller, me retenant de faire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu révéler notre relation. Stoïck semblait déjà suffisamment en colère contre moi, je n'osais même pas imaginer sa réaction s'il apprenait que moi aussi, je m'étais entichée d'un dragon.

Je n'eus pas conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé quand j'arrivai au ravin. Il ne faisait pas totalement nuit, et j'arrivais donc encore à y voir un minimum, ou en tout cas suffisamment pour constater que je n'y trouverais pas ce que j'étais venue chercher. Perchée sur un rocher surplombant le cratère, j'observai attentivement les environs, espérant y apercevoir un dragon et un viking. Mais ils n'étaient pas là.

Je commençai à devenir sérieusement inquiète. Si Harold n'avait pas voulu rentrer chez lui – ce que je pouvais comprendre – j'avais pensé qu'il serait peut-être resté ici avec Krokmou. Il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il ait décidé de retourner au village ; il ne voudrait certainement pas se séparer de son Furie Nocturne maintenant que son père savait qu'il était vivant, et le meilleur endroit pour se cacher avec lui restait la forêt. Sauf que moi, à part ce ravin, j'ignorais où ils pouvaient être. J'espérais qu'il avait décidé en dernier recours de se cacher ailleurs, dans le cas où son père se serait rendu ici.

Oui. Ça devait être ça. Harold avait cherché un autre lieu, pour éviter que son père ne le retrouve. Le problème étant qu'il n'avait pas pu m'en informer, et que je me retrouvais là, ignorant si tout allait bien pour lui. Même si je savais Harold plutôt débrouillard, l'inquiétude était là, et ne voulait pas me lâcher. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien.

Je ne pris conscience de la pluie qu'après qu'elle m'ait complètement trempée. Je jetai un regard vers le ciel. La nuit était tombée. Il fallait que je rentre, sinon jamais je ne pourrais retrouver mon chemin dans la forêt. Mes pieds glissant sur le sol humide, je trottinai jusqu'au village. Je n'eus pas trop de mal à le retrouver. Je commençais à bien connaître le chemin. Mais au lieu de prendre la direction de ma maison, mes pas me guidèrent à celle d'Harold. J'y pénétrai. L'atmosphère était froide et peu accueillante. Je frissonnai. Jetai un œil en haut de l'escalier au bout duquel se trouvait la chambre d'Harold. La porte était ouverte. Je montai lentement les marches, écoutant le vieux bois grincer sous mon poids. Je sus que la chambre était déserte avant même d'y être entrée. Mais j'avais besoin de m'en assurer. L'espoir vain d'y trouver Harold guidait mes pas.

Après avoir confirmé ce que je savais déjà, je redescendis l'escalier, et décidai de rentrer chez moi. Tandis que je me dirigeais vers la sortie, je vis le manteau de fourrure d'Harold accroché derrière la porte. J'ouvris cette dernière et mis un pied dehors. Hésitai. Le remis dedans. Attrapai le manteau et inspirai profondément en le collant contre mon nez. Trouvai ce que je recherchais : la fourrure avait gardé son odeur. Sans réfléchir, j'enfilai le manteau. Son contact avec ma peau mouillée me réchauffa immédiatement. Je décidai de le garder.

Je courus sous la pluie battante pour rejoindre ma maison. Une fois arrivée, je montai directement dans ma chambre et me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Mes parents étant partis avec le reste du village à la recherche de l'île, je me retrouvais seule chez moi. Encore un sujet d'inquiétude supplémentaire. Ça n'était pas directement de ma faute, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'envoyer mes propres parents vers un danger qui risquait de leur être fatal. Il ne manquerait plus que je les perde.

Je soupirai et me recroquevillai sur le côté en position fœtale. Je me sentais vide. Oui. C'était ça. Vide. Je n'avais plus envie de rien faire. Ça ne servait à rien, et de toute façon je n'avais même pas l'impression d'en avoir la force. J'étais là, allongée, morte d'inquiétude pour mes parents, pour la Vipère, pour Harold, pour les dragons et pour tout le monde, sans être en mesure d'aider qui que ce soit.

Et tout ça était de ma faute. Si seulement j'avais su tenir ma langue, la situation ne serait pas aussi désespérée.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Jamais Astrid Hofferson ne pleurnicherait sur son sort comme ça, plaignant les malheurs qui lui tombaient dessus sans même chercher à les combattre. Mais ces derniers temps, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. A commencer par moi.

J'enfouis ma tête dans la fourrure du manteau que je portais. L'odeur d'Harold parvint à mes narines. J'inspirai une nouvelle fois, plus fort. Fermai les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. J'aimais tellement cette odeur. Elle me rappelait un tas de choses. Elle était bien particulière. Indescriptible. Elle ne sentait ni bon, ni mauvais. C'était juste… lui. Harold.

J'eus soudain envie de sentir son corps contre moi. J'eus envie de pouvoir le toucher. Ses cheveux, sa peau. Prendre sa main. Poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ne plus les en décoller. Il me regarderait avec son demi-sourire, les yeux légèrement plissés, et je me sentirais bien. Il poserait ses mains sur moi, et me transmettrait sa chaleur.

Je réalisai soudain d'où provenait ce grand vide que je ressentais en moi. C'était à cause de lui. De son absence. Ça n'était pas la même chose que d'habitude. D'habitude, quand il n'était pas avec moi, je savais qu'il n'était pas très loin, ou qu'il allait revenir bientôt, ou que j'avais la possibilité de le voir si l'envie m'en prenait. Alors que là, je ne savais pas où il était. Je ne savais pas s'il allait bien. Je ne savais pas quand il reviendrait. Pensait-il seulement à moi, en ce moment-même ? Où qu'il soit, quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, lui manquai-je, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu ? J'avais beau me répéter que cela devait être le cas, je ne pouvais pas en être certaine. Et puis, s'il se souciait réellement de moi, pourquoi ne revenait-il pas ? C'était de lui dont j'avais besoin. Il était le seul capable d'arranger les choses. Il saurait quoi faire pour nous sortir de cette situation. Mais il n'était pas là. Il était parti. Il avait fui.

_Et il a eu raison_, pensai-je.

Je le comprenais. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'à sa place, j'aurais agi de la même façon, mais je le comprenais. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il avait laissé derrière lui ce vide que je ne savais pas comment combler. Ce vide qui n'avait jamais été là avant.

Avant que je ne tombe amoureuse.

* * *

Seule la vitesse pouvait me calmer. Alors je volais. Vite. Toujours plus vite. Je me concentrais sur la violente caresse du vent dans mes cheveux et sur ma peau pour éviter de penser. Je fuyais mon père. Je protégeais mon dragon. Et j'abandonnais Astrid. Tout n'était pas volontaire, mais la majorité l'avait emporté. Alors j'étais parti. Je partais. Sans réfléchir. Ça n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution, mais c'était la seule que j'envisageais pour le moment. Mes nerfs se détendaient petit à petit. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je volais comme ça, mais ça me faisait du bien, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. C'était ma façon d'évacuer tout le ressentiment que j'avais en moi.

Je devais déjà être bien loin de Berk. Loin de mon père. Loin du danger qu'il représentait pour Krokmou. Et loin d'Astrid aussi.

Je frissonnai. L'air se rafraîchissait en altitude. Je réalisai que je n'avais pas ma veste sur moi. J'avais dû l'oublier à la maison.

Devant moi, l'horizon. Derrière moi, l'horizon. Au-dessus de moi, les nuages. En-dessous de moi, les nuages. Et en moi, de la haine. Que l'air sifflant à mes oreilles semblait progressivement emporter avec lui. Alors je volais. Vite. Toujours plus vite. Seule la vitesse pouvait me calmer.

* * *

**_Voilààà ^^_**

**_Bon, quand même, il faut le dire : le teaser-trailer de HTTYD 2 est juste GENIAL. Et puis Harold... _*_*_ Même si le fait qu'il soit en train de se transformer en véritable dragon est un peu flippant, on peut dire que Dreamworks a fait du bon travail. Allez, courage, un peu moins d'un an... JE VAIS MOURIR D'IMPATIENCE !_**

**_Ah oui, et laissez une petite review aussi avant de partir, ça me ferait plaisir :)_**


	13. Absence

**_Hello ! Comme promis, voilà le chapitre suivant :)_**

_**Merci à Eya Silvers,**** Renton-torston****, jj, DarkAvenger84, Neila-Louve, allytheunicornhunter et The-Zia pour leur reviews, qui comme toujours m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir.**_

_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

**XIII. Absence**

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain du départ des vikings vers le nid des dragons, l'odeur qui émanait toujours de la veste en fourrure d'Harold me donna presque l'impression d'être dans ses bras. Je refermai les yeux, m'autorisant quelques minutes de rêve supplémentaires. Me concentrant sur les effluves de ce parfum, je me souvins du jour où je m'étais réveillée avec lui. Ce même jour où j'avais réalisé mes premiers sentiments pour lui. J'avais eu peur. Je m'étais sentie vulnérable, et je ne les avais pas assumés. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec ça, même si je m'y faisais doucement. Harold de son côté semblait déjà s'y être fait depuis longtemps.

_« Je sais Astrid. Je t'aime aussi. »_ m'avait-il dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

J'avais été déconcertée par sa franchise. Il m'était apparu tellement sûr de lui, me dévoilant une assurance qui m'était inconnue chez lui jusqu'alors. Mais qui n'était pas là pour me déplaire. Quand il était avec moi, je sentais qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et où il allait. Parfois perdue au milieu de toutes sortes d'interrogations et incertitudes, il était là pour me guider. Ou en tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'il me donnait, et cela suffisait à me rassurer.

Tout ça était arrivé seulement trois jours auparavant. Mais les événements qui avaient eu lieu depuis semblaient avoir considérablement rallongé le temps.

Sentant mes inquiétudes refaire surface, je me redressai brusquement dans mon lit. Je n'allais pas me laisser abattre et passer ma journée à ma morfondre sur mon sort. Décidée, je me levai énergiquement. Un peu trop même. J'attendis que le brouillard qui me bouchait la vue se dissipe et que ma tête cesse de tourner pour mettre mes bottes, et allai dans la pièce principale. L'absence de mes parents refroidissait considérablement l'atmosphère de la maison. Je décidai de sortir. Arrivée devant la porte, je me ravisai en constatant que je portais toujours la veste en fourrure d'Harold.

_Va donc justifier ça si on te pose des questions, _pensai-je.

Je fis demi-tour, la retirai, et la posai sur une chaise. Puis je sortis et me dirigeai vers la grande salle.

Des effluves d'odeur de nourriture me chatouillèrent les narines quand je poussai les grandes portes de bois. Les quelques adultes qui étaient restés au village se chargeaient de préparer à manger pour tout le monde, et de la nourriture était constamment disponible dans la grande salle. Ce système avait surtout été mis en place pour les enfants dont les parents s'absentaient, notamment pendant des expéditions menées par Stoïck pour aller pêcher ou trouver l'introuvable nid de dragons, mais lors de départs plus importants comme celui qui venait d'avoir lieu tout le monde en profitait. Cela permettait aux villageois de se retrouver et de se sentir un peu moins seuls, même si ceux qui le préféraient pouvaient toujours se faire à manger eux-mêmes et rester chez eux. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de voir des gens ou de discuter, mais nos réserves personnelles étaient épuisées et il fallait bien que je me nourrisse.

Cependant, assise face à mon lait de yak et mon morceau de pain, mon ventre noué et ma gorge serrée ne semblaient pas disposés à laisser passer quoi que ce soit. En fait, c'était parce que je n'avais rien avalé depuis la veille à midi que je me disais qu'il était temps de me remplir l'estomac, mais je n'avais pas réellement faim.

Je soupirai et trempai nonchalamment la croûte dure et noircie du pain dans le lait, attendant qu'elle se ramollisse. Kranedur choisit ce moment pour interrompre brusquement mes pensées en posant une assiette pleine sur la table. Je sursautai et mon morceau de pain ramolli tomba dans mon lait de yak. Kognedur arriva et piocha de la nourriture dans l'assiette de son frère – alors que la sienne en était remplie – ce qui déclencha une de leurs insupportables chamailleries. Je me levai en soupirant pour aller me chercher une cuillère, et quand je revins j'eus le déplaisir de constater que Rustik s'était lui aussi invité, s'intallant _évidemment_ à côté de moi. Je me rassis en m'efforçant de l'ignorer, et entrepris de repêcher mon pain – qui se réduisait désormais à une masse informe de mie imbibée de lait – au fond de mon verre. Et quand Varek vint compléter notre groupe, le moment que je redoutais arriva : Rustik m'adressa la parole.

« Hey, Astrid, comment ça va ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

- Cinq jours, répondis-je froidement.

- C'est ce que je dis, ça fait longtemps. Alors, comment tu vas ?

- Bien. »

Je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux à lui répondre pour tenter d'achever cette conversation. Mais heureusement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me demander je-ne-sais-quoi-d'autre, Varek le devança en questionnant :

« Quelqu'un sait quelque chose sur l'expédition ?

- Sont partis chercher le nid des dragons, répondit Kognedur après une gorgée de lait de yak.

- Encore ? demanda son frère.

- Ouais, apparemment Stoïck a trouvé un moyen sûr de le trouver, confirma la jeune fille.

- J'parie qu'ils vont encore revenir bredouille, ils nous font le coup à chaque fois, dit Rustik. Moi, quand je serai assez âgé, je mènerai une expédition digne de ce nom et botterai les fesses de ces maudits dragons, tout le monde me remerciera.

- Nan mais cette fois c'est plus sérieux je crois, je les ai vus emmener le dragon Vipère de l'arène. » informa la jumelle.

J'écoutais distraitement leur conversation, perdue dans la contemplation des miettes de pains dans mon assiette. Alors que j'essayais d'y distinguer une quelconque forme, comme je le faisais parfois avec les nuages, une question de Rustik raviva mon attention.

« Quelqu'un sait ce que fait Harold ? »

Les jeunes vikings s'entreregardèrent en secouant la tête.

« J'crois bien que ça a bardé avec son père, fit Kranedur.

- A cause de ce qu'il a fait avec le Cauchemar Monstrueux, enchaîna sa sœur.

- Il a dû être puni ou un truc comme ça, suggéra Kranedur.

- J'ai toujours dit qu'il était cinglé celui-là, lança Rustik. Mais maintenant que son dragon est mort, ça a dû le calmer, on va être tranquille. »

Je serrai mon verre de toutes mes forces pour m'empêcher de réagir. Je devais me contrôler. Après tout, ils ne connaissaient pas Harold comme j'avais appris à le connaître.

« On n'était pas censés faire un banquet pour ça d'ailleurs ? demanda Kognedur.

- Ben je suppose que c'est annulé à cause de l'expédition. » répondit Rustik.

J'en avais assez de les entendre. Ils prenaient les choses avec tellement de légèreté que j'avais envie de leur hurler que la situation était beaucoup plus grave. Mais il valait mieux que j'évite d'attirer l'attention.

« Mais quand même, vous pensez pas qu'Harold a peut-être découvert un truc intéressant ? demanda Varek. Vous avez bien vu tout ce qu'il a réussi à faire avec les dragons, c'est pas incroyable ? »

_Enfin un qui s'en rend compte_, pensai-je.

« Moi, j'ai surtout vu qu'il nous a ramené un Furie Nocturne, et qu'on a pu le tuer, rétorqua Rustik. Sinon, la finale était un fiasco total. Jamais il aurait pu venir à bout du Cauchemar Monstrueux.

- N'empêche, il a réussi à tous nous surpasser, rappela Varek. C'est quand même lui qu'a gagné l'entraînement.

- Ouais, de la chance, rétorqua Rustik. J'suis sûr qu'il voulait même pas gagner, il essayait juste de pas se faire bouffer. Y'a qu'à voir ce qu'il nous a fait à la finale.

- Tu dis ça parce que t'as la rage d'avoir perdu, lança Kognedur.

- Bof, de toute façon, tout le monde sait que je suis un vrai viking, moi, j'ai rien à prouver. »

Je posai brusquement mon verre sur la table, produisant un bruit qui stoppa leur conversation. M'efforçant de ne pas trop laisser paraître mes émotions, je murmurai un « J'ai terminé. » avant de me lever et de quitter hâtivement la salle sous les regards interrogateurs des quatre vikings. C'était déjà un exploit que j'ai réussi à ne pas leur hurler dessus, alors je me fichais de savoir ce qu'ils allaient penser. Je voulais juste partir.

Arrivée dehors, j'inspirai longuement une goulée d'air frais. Cela me détendit. Un peu. Je marchai jusqu'à la plage la plus proche, priant pour qu'elle soit déserte. Elle l'était. Je m'assis dans le sable et fixai le reflet du soleil dans la mer jusqu'à en avoir mal aux yeux. Je fermai alors les paupières et baissai la tête, la posant sur mes genoux ramenés devant moi.

J'avais envie de rejoindre Harold. Je ne savais pas où il était ni si son absence prolongée était totalement volontaire, mais j'avais envie d'être avec lui. Si ma Vipère était là, je m'enfuirais avec elle, et fouillerais tout l'archipel s'il le fallait, pour retrouver Harold. Je n'avais encore jamais volé par moi-même sur un dragon. Mais cela ne devait pas être très compliqué. En plus, ma Vipère n'avait pas de prothèse comme Krokmou, je n'aurais donc pas besoin de la diriger plus que ça, je devais juste trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre où je souhaitais aller.

Mais cela ne servait à rien d'émettre ces hypothèses. Elle n'était pas là. Elle non plus. Et je n'avais pas envie d'apprivoiser un autre dragon. Ces choses-là prenaient du temps, et je risquais de me faire remarquer.

Je saisis distraitement un galet qui se trouvait là et le fis rouler entre mes doigts. Traçai des lignes dans le sable humide. Soupirai. Dessinai un cœur. Inscrivis un « H » majuscule à l'intérieur. Considérai mon œuvre quelques secondes. Et l'effaçai rageusement en creusant le sable, avant d'envoyer le galet dans l'eau.

J'aimais bien cette plage. Elle était proche du village, mais les rochers qui l'encadraient en faisaient un lieu un peu à part, comme détaché du reste du monde. Petite, ma mère m'emmenait souvent là. J'y ramassais des coquillages, qui s'empilaient dans notre maison et que je soupçonnais mon père d'aller régulièrement remettre à leur emplacement d'origine. Alors j'y retournais le jour suivant, et en rapportais le double. Si les coquillages avaient eu une quelconque valeur, je crois bien que nous aurions été la famille la plus riche de Berk.

Mon cœur se serra. J'essayais de me convaincre que je le vivais bien, mais l'absence de mes parents me pesait. J'avais pourtant l'habitude de passer quelques jours sans les voir, mais cette fois c'était différent. Ils ne me manquaient pas plus que ça, mais c'était l'inquiétude qui me rongeait. Parce les autres fois, je savais bien qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chances pour qu'ils parviennent jusqu'au nid. Les nombreuses tentatives avortées des chefs vikings n'étonnaient plus personne. Mais là, ils avaient un guide. Et je savais ce qui les attendait là-bas.

Ils devaient actuellement être à mi-chemin du nid. Peut-être un peu moins. Stoïck avait présenté cette expédition comme décisive, et avait donc fait appel à un maximum de volontaires. Son plan semblant un peu plus élaboré que les fois précédentes, il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à rassembler la quasi-totalité du village. Je savais tout ça parce que mes parents en avaient discuté juste avant leur départ. J'avais pensé que l'un d'eux se dévouerait pour rester avec moi, mais ils avaient jugé que j'étais suffisamment grande et que je pouvais, pour une fois, passer après l'avenir du village. D'autant plus qu'ici, j'étais en sécurité et bien entourée. Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'ils m'avaient dit pour se justifier. Dans le fond, ils n'avaient pas tort. Mais moi, je me sentais cruellement inutile. Et par-dessus tout, seule. La bande de Rustik ne constituait pas de véritables amis en soi, ou en tout cas pas au point de pouvoir me confier à eux. Et hormis ceux-là et mes parents, il n'y avait personne dont j'étais vraiment proche. Si on ne comptait pas un certain viking aux yeux verts qui était parti Thor-sait-où et ne semblait pas décidé à revenir.

* * *

Astrid posa brusquement son verre sur la table, produisant un bruit qui stoppa la conversation des quatre jeunes vikings. Elle murmura un « J'ai terminé. », puis se leva et quitta la salle. Quatre regards interrogateurs la suivirent jusqu'à ce que la grande porte de bois se referme derrière elle.

« Elle est bizarre, non ? dit Kranedur.

- Ouais, je sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais elle a pas l'air dans son assiette, répondit sa sœur.

- Elle a jamais été très bavarde, fit remarquer Varek.

- Ouais mais là, elle a vraiment l'air de mauvaise humeur, rétorqua Kranedur.

- Je suis sûre que c'est à cause d'Harold, affirma Kognedur.

- Hein ? fit Rustik. N'importe quoi. Elle s'en fiche de lui.

- Tout comme elle s'en fiche de toi, lança la jeune fille. Vous me croyez si vous voulez, mais j'ai vu Harold sortir de chez elle l'autre jour.

- Genre. Il était sûrement pas là pour elle, dit Rustik, vexé.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi il était là-bas alors ? Pour les beaux yeux de son père ? demanda ironiquement Kognedur.

- En tout cas, il se passe un truc entre ces deux-là, fit son frère.

- Sûr. Mais c'est vachement bizarre quand même. Enfin je veux dire, elle le méprisait non ? Vous avez bien vu comment elle se comportait avec lui à l'entraînement, rappela la jumelle.

- Et comment elle lui est venue en aide lors de la finale… ajouta Kranedur.

- C'est vrai… Il a dû se passer quelque chose entre temps.

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas nous l'embarquer dans ses conneries, dit Rustik. Mais je suppose qu'elle est bien trop intelligente pour ça. »

Aucun ne releva. Varek avait décroché depuis le début de la conversation. Il n'était pas très porté sur les ragots. Kognedur savait qu'elle avait raison, mais étant la seule fille du groupe, elle abandonna l'idée d'expliquer aux garçons son point de vue. Même si elle n'était pas très proche d'Astrid, elle la connaissait suffisamment pour être certaine de ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer. Mais elle ne sentait pas plus concernée que ça, tout comme son frère. Seul Rustik avait été affecté par le rapprochement entre les deux vikings. Il avait déjà du mal à attirer l'attention d'Astrid – malgré ses nombreuses tentatives – mais il supportait encore moins de la voir en préférer un autre. Nettement moins intéressant, de surcroît. Mais son orgueil le convainquait que tout ceci n'était pas aussi significatif que les autres le laissaient entendre. Un jour ou l'autre, elle reviendrait vers lui, et regretterait de s'être éloignée ainsi. Et elle serait définitivement sienne. Il faisait confiance à son charme viking pour ça.

Même si c'était justement ce qui la repoussait. Mais d'ici-là que Rustik s'en rende compte, on pouvait certainement voir passer plusieurs générations.

* * *

Deux jours. Deux jours que mes parents étaient partis avec le reste du village vers l'île des dragons. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à accoster. Et à se retrouver face à cette énorme bestiole qui ne ferait certainement qu'une bouchée de tous les villageois.

Deux jours que je tournais en rond entre ma chambre et la grande salle. Je ne me rappelais même pas avoir fait autre chose que manger et dormir. Et attendre. Je m'ennuyais fermement.

Deux jours qu'Harold et son dragon avaient disparu. Plus que de l'inquiétude, je commençais réellement à perdre espoir. Et ma conscience me criait que je devais, que je _pouvais_ faire quelque chose. Mais je n'en trouvais pas la force.

Et ce fut ainsi que je décidai de me coucher, allant à la rencontre d'un sommeil qui marquerait la fin de cette deuxième journée de solitude et d'ennui.

J'attendis d'être confortablement installée, bien au chaud dans mon lit, pour reprendre le manteau d'Harold et ainsi pouvoir m'endormir avec son odeur. Je ne savais pas si tout ça avait vraiment un sens, mais ça m'aidait à bien dormir, alors je ne me posais pas plus de questions. Je collai la fourrure contre mon visage. Son contact avec ma peau était doux et agréable. J'inspirai profondément en fermant les yeux.

Rien.

Inspirai une nouvelle fois.

Rien.

Je collai mon nez à la couverture. Je sentais son odeur. Celle du bois du lit aussi. J'en vins même à renifler l'intérieur de mes chaussures. Je _sentais_.

Mais sur sa veste, rien. L'odeur était partie.

Je savais bien que tout cela n'était que superficiel, que jamais quoi que ce soit qui lui aurait appartenu ou porterait une marque de son passage ne le représenterait. Mais plus que son parfum, j'avais aussi l'impression de l'avoir perdu lui. Et ce définitivement.

J'enfouis ma tête dans la fourrure en retenant ma respiration. Je ne voulais pas appréhender le vide qui aurait dû être comblé par son odeur. Ce ne fut que quand ma tête tourna que je me décidai à la relever. Ma joue droite me chatouillait. J'ouvris les paupières, et ne vis que des taches sombres et floues. Je clignai des yeux, et réalisai que je pleurais quand mes larmes débordèrent pour de bon. Je jetai rageusement le manteau d'Harold par terre, et me laissai mollement retomber sur mon lit, la gorge serrée.

C'était pathétique. Mais j'étais bel et bien forcée de reconnaître – ce qui constituait déjà un progrès en soi – qu'Harold me manquait beaucoup plus que ce que je voulais bien admettre.

* * *

**_Je reconnais qu'il ne s'est pas passé grand chose, mais il y aura sûrement un peu plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre. Si vous pensez que je retarde les révélations quant à ce qui est arrivé à Harold parce que je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui lui est arrivé, détrompez-vous, j'ai tout prévu de ce côté-là. Mais j'aime bien vous faire languir un peu :P_**

**_Je ne sais vraiment pas quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir updater, il est possible que je vous abandonne pendant quelques semaines et je vous demande de m'en excuser..._**

**_Arrivée à un point critique de l'histoire, je suis en train de remettre en cause pas mal d'éléments et j'ai besoin de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça et vous concocter une suite et une fin intéressantes. _****_A ce sujet, j'aimerais juste avoir votre point de vue sur l'intervention de Rustik & Cie dans la bataille finale du film, si vous pensez qu'elle a été indispensable pour vaincre la Mort Rouge ou si nos deux héros auraient pu s'en sortir seuls (puisqu'au final c'est quand même un peu ce qui arrive). Dites-moi tout ça en review, en laissant au passage vos remarques sur ce chapitre._**

**_Bisous enflammés :)_**


	14. Si seulement tu savais

_**Me revoilà ! :D**_

_**Et après cette petite pause, je reviens avec pas mal de chapitres d'avance, sans compter que la fin de la fic est déjà relativement précisément déterminée, donc je vous annonce que je reprends une publication régulière, à raison d'un chapitre par semaine.**_

_**Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à tous les lecteurs, reviewers, followers, favoriters, etc... Et tout particulièrement à ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis sur l'intervention de la bande de Rustik dans la bataille finale du film, la majorité des reviews sur le sujet disaient qu'elle n'était pas indispensable et c'est aussi ce que je pensais, donc sans vous spoiler je vous annonce qu'ils n'interviendront pas pour combattre la Mort Rouge, Harold et Krokmou s'en chargeront seuls (et c'est peut-être pas plus mal...).**_

_**Ah oui, si jamais vous avez un peu oublié ce qui s'est passé dans les chapitres précédents, voilà un bref rappel :**_

**Juste après les joyeuses retrouvailles entre Harold et son dragon, nos deux vikings sont de retour au village, Krokmou étant resté dans la forêt pour plus de sécurité. Ce matin-là, Harold compte passer à la forge pour récupérer des outils afin de corriger un défaut sur la prothèse de son dragon, mais il surprend une conversation entre Gueulfor et son père. Le mensonge est révélé : Stoïck lui fait croire depuis le début que son dragon est mort pour l'empêcher de le retrouver, et recherche activement l'animal pour l'achever réellement. Harold fonce immédiatement dans la forêt et s'enfuit avec Krokmou, sous le regard courroucé de son père qui l'a suivi.**

**Le même jour, Astrid recherche Harold et tombe sur son père, chez lui, qui lui révèle la fuite de son fils. Mais la conversation tourne au vinaigre et Astrid, en voulant prendre la défense d'Harold contre son père, lui apprend le moyen de se rendre à l'île des dragons. Dès lors, Stoïck bouleverse ses priorités, et oublie son fils pour se préoccuper de la sécurité du village. Il organise une expédition à l'île, et décide d'utiliser le dragon Vipère de l'arène pour les y guider. Astrid les observe partir, impuissante, "son" dragon la suppliant du regard de lui venir en aide.**

**Parallèlement, Gueulfor se pose de plus en plus de questions, notamment sur les dragons, et commence doucement à réaliser que les idées d'Harold ne sont peut-être pas aussi stupides et dangereuses que le prétend Stoïck.**

**De son côté, alors que le village presque entier est en route pour le nid des dragons, Astrid passe deux jours à se morfondre sur son sort, se sentant plus que jamais seule et inutile, et rumine son inquiétude pour ses parents partis au nid, sa Vipère, et Harold. D'ailleurs, le garçon lui manque tellement qu'elle prend l'habitude de dormir avec son manteau en fourrure, qui porte son odeur. Jusqu'au soir où elle se rend compte que cette odeur s'est estompée. Elle craque, et le chapitre 13 s'achève ainsi, sur des larmes qu'elle laisse enfin sortir.**

_**Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse avec le chapitre, b**__**onne lecture :)**_

* * *

**XIV. Si seulement tu savais…**

« HAROLD HORRENDOUS HADDOCK TROISIEME DU NOM ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES ICI ? » hurla Astrid.

Le jour se levait à peine, elle venait juste de se réveiller et d'apercevoir le viking depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, déambulant tranquillement dans le village. La jeune fille déboula à l'extérieur et se rua vers Harold, dont le grand sourire s'estompa dès qu'il aperçut le regard d'Astrid. S'attendant à une étreinte de soulagement ou à des mots attentionnés, il n'eut droit qu'à un violent coup dans son épaule gauche. Tellement violent qu'il se retrouva au sol, le regard prudemment levé vers une Astrid qui fulminait. Elle le poussa à nouveau – sur son épaule droite cette fois-ci – et siffla entre ses dents :

« Ça, c'est pour être parti sans prévenir, espèce de sale fils de troll ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Pourquoi t'es là ? Depuis quand ? »

Elle reprit son souffle. Harold s'apprêta à répondre à ses questions, mais elle lui coupa la parole en hurlant de nouveau.

« EST-CE QUE TU AS SEULEMENT IDEE DE CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE ? »

Le viking se ravisa et attendit patiemment la suite. Mais elle ne vint pas. Astrid le poussa une troisième fois – il allait finir par trouer ses vêtements si elle persistait à le forcer à se traîner par terre comme ça – et le gratifia d'un regard qu'il jugea… effrayant. La viking le fixa quelques secondes, avant de se retourner et de commencer à faire les cent pas autour de lui.

« Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, marmonna Harold sans réellement s'adresser à Astrid.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? lança-t-elle.

- Moi ? Rien. » répondit-il innocemment.

Il se redressa un peu, mais sans se relever. Regardant autour de lui, il fut surpris de constater qu'aucun viking n'avait mis le nez dehors pour identifier la source du vacarme matinal dont ils étaient l'origine. Déjà quand il était arrivé, l'atmosphère lui avait paru étrangement calme, mais il avait pensé – à juste titre – que les vikings devaient être encore endormis à cette heure de la matinée. Mais maintenant qu'Astrid venait de crier suffisamment fort pour réveiller tout le village, il lui paraissait vraiment étrange que personne ne vienne voir ce qui se passait, d'autant que les vikings étaient d'un naturel plutôt curieux.

Remettant ses interrogations à plus tard, il porta son attention sur la jeune fille. Elle s'était tu, semblant se demander si elle allait donner suite à leur échange ou abandonner. Elle décida finalement de ramener la conversation – pour un peu qu'il en existât une – sur le sujet premier de son énervement.

« Tu me dois de sacrées explications. Ta santé en dépend. » le menaça-t-elle en se penchant sur lui.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Harold pour se décider. Il était quelque peu intimidé, mais aussi et surtout habitué au caractère de la jeune fille. C'est pourquoi il plaqua brusquement une main dans son dos, la faisant tomber sur lui avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Il la serra fort contre lui pour l'empêcher de se débattre, et lui fit ravaler ses répliques cinglantes en collant ses lèvres aux siennes. La viking voulut protester, mais Harold la fit rouler au sol et l'écrasa de son poids, certes limité mais suffisant pour l'immobiliser, l'effet de surprise jouant en sa faveur. A la fois pour l'empêcher de répliquer et parce que son désir le lui dictait, il appuya sa bouche contre la sienne, et attendit de sentir ses muscles se détendre, signe qu'elle abandonnait la bataille. Et en effet, après plusieurs coups dans le vide et quelques gémissements mécontents, Astrid se laissa mollement retomber au sol.

Harold ne put réprimer un sourire, mais ne cessa pas de l'embrasser pour autant. Lâchant délicatement un de ses bras, il porta sa main au visage de la jeune fille. Elle se laissa faire. Harold réalisait à quel point cela lui avait manqué durant ces quelques jours d'absence, à quel point il avait besoin de la sentir si près de lui.

La jeune fille était en train de faire le même constat de son côté, et finit même par lui rendre son baiser, entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres. Le cœur d'Harold fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il sentit leurs langues devenir de plus en plus proches. Il osa délicatement passer la sienne entre ses lèvres, suivant le mouvement. Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson de plaisir.

Et Astrid choisit ce moment pour violemment refermer sa mâchoire. Brusquement ramené à la réalité, le viking ouvrit les yeux en lâchant un cri de douleur étouffé par leurs bouches toujours accolées. Il se releva en même temps qu'Astrid qui le repoussa de ses deux mains, et sentit un désagréable goût ferreux se répandre dans sa bouche. Il posa un doigt sur sa langue, et le retrouva recouvert d'un mélange de salive et de sang. Il déglutit en jetant un regard noir à Astrid.

« Tu m'as mordu ! lui lança-t-il comme s'il avait besoin de le lui préciser.

- Je sais. » répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main, affichant une expression dégoutée qui ne manqua pas d'atteindre Harold. Elle avait été plus maligne que lui sur ce coup-là, et le viking réalisait que sa colère semblait sérieusement plus importante que ce qu'il avait cru.

« Je veux que tu comprennes qu'on ne règle pas tout par un simple baiser, dit-elle calmement mais fermement, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant. Tu crois quand même pas que ça suffit à pardonner ce que tu as fait ? »

Harold ne répondit pas tout de suite, désemparé par le ton de sa voix. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle le prendrait aussi mal, surtout qu'elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé et réagirait sûrement différemment si elle le savait. Mais pour cela, elle devait lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Et ça n'était pas gagné.

« Je n'essayais pas de me faire pardonner ou quoi que ce soit, tenta de se justifier le viking, je voulais juste te calmer et… te montrer que tu m'avais manqué. »

Il avait parlé vite, trop vite à son goût, mais il avait peur d'être interrompu et tenait à aller au bout de sa pensée.

« Heureuse de l'apprendre, cracha Astrid. Apparemment, ça a pas suffi à te faire revenir.

- Mais… je suis là, Astrid ! Je suis revenu ! Comment tu peux prétendre que tu m'as pas manqué alors que je suis là, devant toi, et que tu sais même pas ce qui m'est arrivé ! »

Il avait haussé le ton. Il voulait éviter d'en arriver à la dispute, mais le comportement d'Astrid lui échauffait les nerfs. Il venait de passer trois jours horribles, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que la seule personne sur qui il comptait au village ne se ligue elle aussi contre lui.

« MAIS J'ETAIS MORTE D'INQUIETUDE, TU PEUX LE COMPRENDRE, ÇA ? hurla de nouveau Astrid. TU PARS COMME ÇA, SANS PREVENIR PERSONNE, SANS _ME_ PREVENIR, TU FAIS LE MORT PENDANT TROIS JOURS ET TU REVIENS COMME SI DE RIEN N'ETAIT ? »

_Alors là, si personne n'accourt immédiatement pour voir ce qui se passe, je veux bien croire que le village est désert_, songea Harold.

« Astrid, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer ! supplia le viking en regardant nerveusement autour de lui, s'attendant à voir apparaître à tout moment une troupe de villageois curieux. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de partir, enfin pas aussi longtemps que ça en tout cas, mais tout ne s'est pas passé exactement comme je le voulais... »

Astrid déglutit et inspira longuement, ne pouvant retenir un tremblement. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne pleurerait pas.

Les deux adolescents se fixaient, silencieux, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. Mais le cours de leurs pensées fut interrompu par des chuchotements qui provenaient vraisemblablement de la maison la plus proche. Tous deux se tournèrent simultanément vers la source du bruit, et virent des ombres s'agiter derrière un mur. Quelqu'un lâcha un juron peu discret, et des bruits de pas suivirent. Les silhouettes des jumeaux émergèrent, suivies de celle de Rustik. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas d'accord sur le comportement à adopter ; Rustik semblait être pour la fuite discrète, tandis que Kranedur et sa sœur prônaient plutôt le je-passais-ici-par-hasard, qui consistait en fait à marcher comme si de rien n'était tout en essayant de glaner des informations sur ce qui se passait.

Les trois vikings passèrent ainsi devant Harold et Astrid avec une indifférence feinte, puis disparurent derrière une autre maison. Mais le fait qu'ils étaient restés cachés pour pouvoir entendre la suite n'était un secret pour personne, et Astrid empoigna donc fermement le poignet d'Harold pour l'entraîner dans un endroit plus discret.

« Raah, ils s'en vont maintenant, c'est malin ! râla Kognedur.

- Tu pouvais pas te taire aussi ? lui lança son frère.

- Mais c'est pas moi ! C'est Rustik qu'a commencé à s'énerver tout seul.

- T'étais pas obligée de le frapper pour le faire taire, ça nous a fait repérer. »

La jeune fille donna un coup sur le casque de son frère, qui réagit en tirant une de ses nattes. Au milieu de cette bagarre naissante, Rustik soupira :

« J'comprends pas qu'elle prenne encore la peine de lui parler… »

Kognedur interrompit ses coups un instant, le temps de rétorquer :

« T'appelles ça parler toi ? Moi j'ai plutôt vu qu'elle l'engueulait. Et pas à moitié.

- C'était quoi cette histoire avec lui d'ailleurs ? demanda Kranedur en abandonnant lui aussi la bataille avec sa sœur. On aurait dit qu'elle lui en voulait parce qu'il était parti, ou un truc comme ça…

- J'sais pas, elle a dit qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude, vous savez ce que ça veut dire, répondit la jumelle.

- En tout cas, j'espère qu'il est en train de passer un sale quart d'heure, dit Rustik.

- Ça, on ne peut pas savoir, et c'est à cause de toi. » rétorqua Kognedur.

Le viking haussa les épaules et se dirigea dans la direction opposée à celle où Harold et Astrid venaient d'aller.

« De toute façon, j'ai faim. Vous me suivez ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, on arrive, lâcha Kranedur, juste un truc à régler avant. »

Puis il sauta sur sa sœur en lui enfonçant son casque sur le crâne, reprenant leur dispute là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Rustik soupira et commença à se diriger vers la grande salle sans attendre les jumeaux. Il aurait juré avoir entendu Astrid parler de baiser quand ils étaient arrivés, mais à ce moment-là elle ne criait pas et les chuchotements de Kranedur et Kognedur l'avait empêché d'entendre clairement ce qu'ils se disaient. Tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'était que la jeune fille était en colère contre Harold, et quelles qu'en soient les raisons cela le remplissait de satisfaction.

* * *

« Astrid, je te promets que je vais t'expliquer, mais il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose avant. »

La jeune fille traînait Harold vers chez elle de force, sourde à ses protestations. Mais le viking était bien décidé à se faire entendre.

« S'il te plaît, c'est super important, je dois absolument retourner à la forge avant que mon père ou quelqu'un d'autre me voit, il en va de la vie de Krokmou. »

Disant cela, il dégagea brusquement son bras de la main d'Astrid, et commença à courir vers la forge. Mais la viking s'interposa, bien que le discours d'Harold et son ton suppliant commençaient à la faire hésiter. Le garçon planta ses yeux dans les siens et dit avec franchise :

« Tu as le droit d'être en colère contre moi, mais là c'est urgent, alors si tu veux bien je vais d'abord aller régler ça et après, on pourra discuter, et je te raconterai tout. »

Il avait volontairement employé un ton très calme et posé, qui était pourtant contraire à l'urgence de la situation. Le regard d'Astrid cilla, mais elle ne bougea pas. Le temps pressait, Harold savait que son dragon l'attendait un peu plus loin à l'orée de la forêt, et qu'il risquait à tout moment d'être découvert. Il aurait voulu le garder avec lui, mais cela n'aurait eu pour effet que de lui faire courir un risque encore plus important. Il tenta une dernière fois de convaincre Astrid :

« Ecoute, sa prothèse a un problème, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai pas pu revenir plus tôt, et je dois vraiment aller chercher un outil à la forge pour pouvoir la réparer. J'ai dû laisser Krokmou dans la forêt, seul et incapable de voler, et je te signale qu'il est censé être mort, et que les seules personnes qui le savent vivant à part toi et moi ont pour seule intention de le tuer. Alors t'es gentille, tu me laisses passer, et je répondrai à tes questions plus tard. »

Il n'attendit même pas d'avoir terminé sa phrase pour contourner rapidement Astrid et se mettre à courir. La jeune fille lui cria quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, mais ne sembla pas le suivre. Soulagé, Harold accéléra sa course en regardant autour de lui, priant les dieux pour ne pas croiser son père ou Gueulfor. Mais le village était toujours calme. En fait, il semblait même désert. Cela l'arrangeait grandement, même si ça n'était pas sa préoccupation prioritaire. Arrivé devant la forge, il y pénétra avec précaution, s'assurant qu'elle était vide. Il supposait que son père avait informé Gueulfor de sa fuite, et il ignorait ce qu'il comptait faire s'il savait qu'il était de retour. Dans le doute, mieux valait rester discret.

Une fois l'absence du forgeron confirmée, Harold se dirigea directement vers le plan de travail où il pensait trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Une tige de métal du harnais de Krokmou avait été suffisamment tordue pour perturber son contrôle sur l'aileron artificiel ; il avait déjà fait cette constatation lors du vol de leurs retrouvailles, trois ou quatre jours auparavant (il avait un peu perdu la notion du temps), et était censé la réparer dès le lendemain matin. Sauf qu'en se rendant à la forge ce jour-là, il avait surpris cette conversation entre Gueulfor et son père, et le choix entre voir Krokmou risquer de tomber ou risquer de mourir avait été rapide, il s'était donc enfuit sans avoir eu le temps de récupérer l'outil dont il avait besoin. Cela lui avait valu quelques complications, mais au moins son dragon était sain et sauf.

Harold trouva l'outil qui lui permettrait de redresser la tige de métal, s'assura qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose, rangea sommairement le matériel qu'il avait sorti en fouillant et se dirigea vers la sortie. Jetant un bref regard autour de lui, il remarqua cependant quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il observa mieux, et réalisa tout simplement que la forge était vide. A part quelques outils et ustensiles, plus aucune arme n'était là, alors que d'ordinaire elles s'empilaient sur les différents plans de travail et finissaient parfois même par s'accumuler au sol. Mais là, rien.

_Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant mon absence_, pensa le viking.

Il avait déjà eu ce pressentiment en arrivant ici. Reliant les fait, il en déduit que le village n'était pas désert à cause de l'heure matinale – qui de toute façon n'était plus si matinale que ça à présent – mais bel et bien parce qu'il était vide. Enfin, si on ne comptait pas Rustik et les jumeaux, qu'il avait croisés quelques instants auparavant.

Harold ne savait que penser de sa constatation. Il ignorait où les villageois étaient partis, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Les vikings n'organiseraient pas de départ aussi important pour rien. Et son père étant le chef, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était, d'une manière ou d'une autre, lié à lui.

_Ils ne sont quand même pas partis à ma recherche…_ se dit le viking. _Toutes ces armes qu'ils ont emportées… ce n'est quand même pas… pour moi et Krokmou ?_

Mais son père avait fait bien plus d'une chose insensée ces derniers jours.

* * *

**_Voilà, comme vous avez pu le constater, les premiers éléments d'explication sur ce qui est arrivé à Harold sont présents ici, et les détails arrivent avec le prochain chapitre._**

**_Allez, vous pouvez envoyer les reviews !_**


	15. Explications

_**Salut les gens ! :)**_

_**Comme promis, voilà le nouveau chapitre en temps et en heure.**_

_**Un grand merci à ceux qui ont commenté le précédent, apparemment la réaction d'Astrid au baiser d'Harold vous a bien plu, autant qu'à moi en l'écrivant, et ce chapitre-ci est un peu dans le même registre (avec une Astrid moins déchaînée tout de même ^^).**_

_**En parlant de reviews,**_** jj**_** m'a posé une question, et comme c'est un Guest et que je pense que la réponse peut en intéresser d'autres, je réponds ici : Non, désolé, à ce jour je n'ai pas de projet concernant le couple Harold/Astrid, j'ai écrit un peu tout ce que j'avais à écrire sur eux dans mes one-shots et dans cette fic (oui, il y aura encore un peu de Hiccstrid avant la fin ^^), donc je ne compte pas revenir dessus a priori... Dans le domaine de la romance, en revanche, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, mais malheureusement tu m'as l'air plus branché het que yaoi, et je prévois plutôt de me pencher sur ce dernier cité (au passage, j'ai écrit un premier one-shot crossover ROTG/HTTYD, si vous êtes intéressés ou simplement curieux vous pouvez y jeter un oeil ^^). En passant, **_**jj**_**, merci pour ta review et ta fidélité :)**_

_**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**XV. Explications**

« Krokmou ? Krokmou ! C'est moi, viens ici. »

Harold était retourné dans les bois dès sa sortie de la forge, et retrouvait son dragon avec soulagement. Maintenant qu'il avait la certitude que le village était désert – il avait procédé à quelques vérifications sur son chemin – il y avait beaucoup moins de risques pour lui, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Le Furie Nocturne s'approcha en entendant son ami revenir, et reçut quelques gratouillis affectifs. Puis le viking s'attaqua à la réparation de l'aileron de son dragon, sous le regard intrigué mais bienveillant de ce dernier.

« Attends-moi là, je vais reposer ce truc, et après on ira récupérer Astrid, lança Harold quand il eut terminé. Je crois que j'ai déjà un peu abusé de sa patience… »

Le dragon hocha la tête et s'assit dans l'herbe, tandis que son maître repartait en trottinant vers la forge. Un peu moins sur ses gardes maintenant qu'il était certain que Gueulfor et son père étaient partis, il ne prit pas la peine d'être discret et misa plutôt sur la rapidité. Il posa l'outil sur le plan de travail sans prendre le temps de le ranger, puis ressortit aussitôt, et alla retrouver Krokmou.

« Tu sais ce qu'on a à faire. » lui lança-t-il en montant sur son dos.

Le dragon s'envola en veillant à ne pas prendre trop d'altitude, repéra Astrid dès qu'il fut repassé au-dessus des arbres – elle était plantée devant sa maison, le regard en direction de la forge – plongea, l'attrapa par les épaules avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et repartit aussitôt vers la forêt.

« HAROLD ! hurla la jeune fille. FAIS-MOI DESCENDRE TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Le viking ne put réprimer un sourire. Cette situation ne lui était pas inconnue. Krokmou vola jusqu'au sommet d'un sapin et y lâcha Astrid, qui s'agrippa à ses branches comme elle le pouvait. Puis le dragon se posa sur ce même arbre, qui plia dangereusement sous son poids. Harold regarda la jeune fille suspendue et lui dit :

« Pour ça, il faut que tu me laisses une chance de t'expliquer…

- J'ai pas envie de… » commença Astrid.

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Harold sourire, et afficha une expression interloquée. Le garçon tendit une main vers elle en suppliant exagérément :

« S'il te plaît, Astrid. »

La jeune fille avait comme une impression… de déjà-vu. Puis elle se souvint, et ne put empêcher de laisser un sourire franchir ses lèvres, sachant qu'elle perdait toute sa crédibilité en passant si rapidement de la colère noire au sourire niais. Elle attrapa la main d'Harold et se hissa derrière lui.

« Tu veux bien mettre ta colère de côté deux secondes et me laisser te raconter ? » demanda celui-ci.

Astrid soupira. Elle se trouvait dans une situation totalement absurde ; énervée contre Harold alors qu'elle venait de lui sourire, acceptant ainsi d'entendre des explications qu'elle lui réclamait depuis le début mais que le garçon n'avait pas voulu lui donner tout de suite, et qu'il la suppliait à présent d'écouter alors qu'elle ne demandait que ça, de les entendre.

_Le monde à l'envers_, pensa la jeune viking en acquiesçant, tandis que le trio s'élevait dans les airs au-dessus de la forêt.

Harold profita de ce vol pour vérifier que ses réparations avaient été efficaces. Et elles l'étaient. Il dirigea son dragon vers un coin reculé de l'île, avant tout pour que le Furie Nocturne soit en sécurité, mais aussi pour y être tranquille. Avec Astrid. Son inconscient lui répétait qu'après les explications et les dernières éventuelles marques de colère, il aurait bien envie d'être seul avec la jeune fille pour rattraper ces derniers jours d'absence. Et même si c'était loin d'être la priorité du moment, il ne pouvait empêcher cette idée de lui rester derrière la tête.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'après quelques minutes de vol, tous les trois atterrirent dans une petite clairière au bout de l'île.

Astrid descendit la première, suivie par Harold qui la rattrapa et tenta une approche en lui prenant la main. Mais bien que la jeune fille semblât hésiter, elle finit par refuser ce contact en dégageant son bras. Harold déglutit et décida de ne rien tenter de plus avant de s'être assuré qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus ; l'incident qui avait eu lieu au village lui restait encore en travers de la gorge et il n'était plus si sûr d'être en mesure de prévoir les réactions de la jeune fille.

« Bon, Astrid, je sais que je te dois des explications, commença-t-il, mais si tu permets j'ai aussi une question à te poser avant. »

En entendant cela, la viking voulut l'interrompre, mais Harold s'y était attendu et enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

« Où sont les autres ? Enfin je veux dire, pourquoi le village est désert ? »

Astrid déglutit nerveusement en s'efforçant de ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage.

« C'est une longue histoire, mais je veux entendre la tienne d'abord. » déclara-t-elle le plus fermement dont elle était capable.

Elle ne tenait pas à avouer à Harold son degré de culpabilité – bien trop élevé à son goût – dans toute cette histoire. Du moins pas tout de suite. Même si elle savait qu'il finirait bien par apprendre ce qui était arrivé, elle préférait repousser ce moment le plus possible.

Le viking se plia à sa demande, décidant qu'il avait suffisamment abusé de sa patience.

« Bon, pose-moi tes questions, je vais y répondre cette fois.

- Où est-ce que t'étais parti ? demanda directement Astrid.

- Nulle part. »

_Ça commence bien,_ pensa la viking.

« Enfin je veux dire, quand je suis parti avec Krokmou, c'était sur un coup de tête, je ne savais pas où j'allais ni pour combien de temps, j'avais juste… besoin de partir, continua Harold.

- Mais… pourquoi ? questionna Astrid. C'est à cause de ton père, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Harold, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il a… il m'a menti. Depuis le début. »

Sa gorge se serra. Krokmou, qui s'était assis un peu plus loin, se leva et se rapprocha de son ami pour le réconforter. Harold lui caressa la tête et reprit en s'adressant à Astrid :

« Tu sais, je t'avais dit que l'aileron de Krokmou avait un problème ? Eh bien ce matin-là, j'ai été à la forge pour le réparer, justement. Sauf que mon père y était déjà avec Gueulfor, et ils parlaient… de moi.

- Et… ? l'encouragea Astrid

- Et ils parlaient de retrouver Krokmou pour le tuer.

- Attends attends… Tu veux dire que ton père savait que Krokmou était vivant ? »

Harold hocha la tête. Il voulut terminer son explication, mais Astrid le fit à sa place.

« Et ça veut dire… qu'il t'a fait croire qu'il l'avait tué pour t'empêcher de le retrouver ? »

Harold acquiesça de nouveau.

« Il le cherchait dans la forêt, et s'apprêtait à y retourner, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai directement foncé au ravin… pour protéger Krokmou. »

Astrid commençait à comprendre. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé une telle chose. Elle s'en voulut de s'être énervée ainsi contre Harold, alors qu'il avait certainement d'autres préoccupations qu'elle et sa stupide rancune de jeune fille amoureuse.

« Et ton père t'as suivi… ajouta-t-elle.

- Oui… Mais attends une seconde… Comment tu le sais ? demanda Harold.

- Je… j'ai… juste après, dans la même journée, je te cherchais, et… je suis tombé sur lui, répondit Astrid. Il m'a dit que tu étais parti.

- Il était comment ? s'enquit le viking.

- Préoccupé. En colère. Il avait l'air un peu perdu aussi, comme si tout lui échappait d'un coup.

- C'est un peu ce qui est arrivé. »

Silence. Astrid encaissait difficilement les révélations que venait de lui faire Harold. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait révélé à son père, et se sentit encore plus honteuse. Se trouvant monstrueusement lâche, elle détourna une fois de plus la conversation.

« Et pourquoi t'as mis tant de temps à revenir ?

- Problème avec l'aileron de Krokmou, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il s'est coincé alors qu'on volait, et j'ai pas réussi à le débloquer. Heureusement qu'on survolait un archipel, j'ai pu nous faire écraser sur une île, sinon je ne serais pas là à l'heure qu'il est. »

C'était donc ça. Astrid se dit que finalement, elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter comme elle l'avait fait. Mais une question la taraudait encore :

« Comment t'as fait pour revenir ?

- Je me suis débrouillé avec ce que j'avais sous la main. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. »

Harold avait en effet réussi à maintenir la barre de métal déformée en place à l'aide d'un système de branches et de ficelles récupérées sur le sac qu'il avait emmené avec lui ; un mécanisme instable mais qui avait été suffisant pour leur permettre de rentrer à Berk.

« Donc tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de t'enfuir ? »

Ça n'était qu'à moitié une question, Astrid voulait juste confirmer que ce qu'elle avait craint était bel et bien faux. Mais l'hésitation d'Harold raviva ses doutes.

« Pas vraiment… commença celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Franchement, je ne sais pas. J'ai pas réfléchi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était mettre le plus de distance possible entre mon père et Krokmou. »

Le silence qui suivit cette phrase dura plusieurs minutes. Harold soupira et s'assit au sol, puis posa la tête contre son dragon qui s'était allongé à côté de lui. Il se sentait fatigué. Son esprit avait été focalisé sur son retour à Berk, puis sur la réparation de l'aileron, et enfin sur ses explications avec Astrid. Maintenant qu'il lui avait tout raconté, et que la jeune fille semblait avoir oublié sa colère, son épuisement le rattrapait. Durant ces trois jours qu'il avait passés sur cette île inconnue, il n'avait presque pas dormi, étant bien trop préoccupé par sa situation précaire. Krokmou avait heureusement trouvé de quoi se nourrir sur l'île – cela lui avait déjà ôté une épine du pied – et lui avait survécu sur le pain qu'il avait emmené dans son sac et les quelques poissons qu'il avait pu substituer à son dragon. Un régime alimentaire plutôt déséquilibré, mais qui lui avait permis de survivre. Etrangement, il ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait le reste du temps. Mais tout ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.

Toujours debout, Astrid s'approcha lentement du duo affalé dans l'herbe.

« Harold… je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle en ayant l'impression de briser un dialogue silencieux entre les deux amis.

- C'est bon, j'ai pas la force de t'en vouloir de toute façon, répondit le garçon.

- Si j'avais su… je n'aurais jamais dû m'énerver comme ça sans attendre tes explications.

- Je suppose que ça prouve que je t'ai vraiment manqué… »

Astrid eut envie de pleurer. C'était elle la fautive dans l'histoire, et il ne lui en voulait même pas, alors qu'elle venait de lui faire une scène pour presque rien.

« Je crois même que c'est pour ça que j'étais autant énervée, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Je le savais déjà. »

Aucun des deux ne sut qui attrapa la main de l'autre en premier. Astrid se pencha, et posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harold. Ce dernier repensa soudain à quelque chose.

« Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il n'y a plus personne au village… »

Et voilà. Il fallait que ça arrive. Astrid avait repoussé ce moment en pensant bien faire, mais finalement c'était pire que tout ; elle allait gâcher un moment qui aurait pu bien, très bien se terminer. Mais Harold avait droit à la vérité. Elle releva la tête, prit son courage à deux mains, et se lança.

« Eh bien… Disons qu'il s'est aussi passé pas mal de trucs au village ces derniers jours. »

_Comment tourner la chose, comment tourner la chose, comment tourner la chose ?_

« Tu sais, je t'ai dit que j'avais eu une petite conversation avec ton père, quand il m'a dit que tu étais parti.

- Oui, et alors ? »

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Astrid ? De quoi t'as peur, au juste ? T'es en train de te mettre toute seule dans une position de faiblesse !_

« On n'a pas parlé que de ça. La conversation a un peu dérivé, il a appris que… qu'on savait que Krokmou était vivant, et… »

Astrid s'interrompit. Disant cela, elle avait réalisé que Stoïck l'avait sermonnée parce qu'elle et Harold lui avaient fait des cachotteries, alors que lui-même était en train de lui mentir ouvertement. Il avait réussi à retourner la situation ; ça n'était pas elle et Harold qui lui avaient caché la non-mort de Krokmou, mais bel et bien l'inverse.

« Il s'est un peu énervé contre moi à vrai dire… reprit la viking. Et il a dit que je ne devais pas te laisser m'entraîner dans tes bêtises, ou un truc comme ça…

- Mon père a vraiment dit ça ?

- Harold, je suis désolé.

- Je savais bien qu'il n'avait pas une très grande estime de moi, mais quand même… »

La peine qui marqua le regard d'Harold freina Astrid dans explications. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à en rajouter une couche.

« Mais tout ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi le village est désert, enchaîna le garçon comme en écho aux pensées d'Astrid.

- Le problème, c'est que j'ai pris ta défense. Ton père n'a pas arrêté de te rabaisser, et ça a été plus fort que moi, j'étais obligée de tenter de lui expliquer et de lui ouvrir les yeux !

- Astrid, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Harold.

La persistance de la jeune fille à vouloir se justifier autant n'augurait rien de bon. S'attendant au pire, le garçon retira presque inconsciemment sa main de celle de la viking.

« C'est pas de ma faute, dit-elle sans se résoudre à répondre à la bonne question, j'essayais de lui expliquer, et le sujet a dérivé sur les dragons… C'est sorti tout seul… J'en avais marre qu'il te considère comme un bon à rien.

- Astrid, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Je lui ai parlé de l'île des dragons… avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête. Mais il prétendait que tu traficotais avec les ennemis, j'ai voulu lui expliquer, pour les dragons, je t'assure que je voulais bien faire ! »

Tandis que la jeune fille se confondait en justifications, Harold s'était relevé, et commençait à faire les cent pas dans la clairière, sous le regard interrogateur de son dragon. Décidemment, à chaque fois qu'il pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, un événement arrivait aussitôt pour lui prouver le contraire. Il commençait à en avoir assez, de tous ces ennuis qui lui tombaient dessus.

« Alors c'est là-bas qu'ils sont tous partis, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il. Parce que je suppose que t'as pas fait les choses à moitié, et que tu lui as _aussi_ révélé qu'il avait besoin d'un dragon pour y aller ?

- Oui, je… Ils ont emporté la Vipère. »

Harold se tut quelques secondes, le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Astrid redoutait sa réaction. Elle s'en voulait profondément, mais le mal était fait. Elle était prête à tout pour aider Harold, mais elle n'était pas certaine que cela serait suffisant.

« La Vipère… _ta_ Vipère ? questionna le viking.

- Oui, répondit Astrid.

- Eh bien tu veux que je te dise ? C'est bien fait. »

La dureté avec laquelle il prononça cette phrase et le regard qu'il lui lança derrière étaient bien pire que n'importe quel sermon que la jeune fille s'était apprêtée à subir.

« Harold, s'il te plaît, ça fait trois jours que je me retourne le cerveau, je sais pas quoi faire, mes parents sont partis là-bas, ils vont se retrouver face à ce monstre, ils vont tous se faire tuer, ma dragonne avec ! On doit faire quelque chose !

- _On _? Pendant que je crevais de faim coincé sur une île, tu attendais tranquillement que je revienne pour que je te sorte de là ? Tu t'es mise toute seule dans cette situation, Astrid. »

Il avait raison. C'était là le pire.

« Je te signale que j'ai eu ma dose d'ennuis ces derniers temps, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, poursuivit Harold. Mais maintenant, mon dragon est sain et sauf, avec moi, et il n'y a personne à qui je tienne suffisamment là-bas pour avoir envie de leur venir en aide. »

_Pas même mon père…_

Mais ça, c'était trop douloureux pour être dit.

Harold reprit son souffle. Astrid voyait où il voulait en venir. Elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'il l'envisageait, même si au fond elle pouvait le comprendre. Et le viking vint confirmer sa crainte.

« Tu sais que je pourrais très bien m'en aller avec Krokmou, vivre ma vie ailleurs, et t'abandonner dans tes ennuis ? Plus rien ne me rattache ici, mon père est définitivement fâché contre moi – il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'il m'a fait avec Krokmou – et de toute manière personne ici ne croit en moi. »

Le viking avait déjà plusieurs fois pensé à s'enfuir. Quand il avait malgré lui gagné l'entraînement dragons, se voyant forcé d'en achever un face au village tout entier alors qu'il s'en savait parfaitement incapable, et plus récemment, quand il avait pris le large suite à la révélation du mensonge de son père. Au fond de lui, il était certain que lui et Krokmou pourraient refaire leur vie ailleurs. Mais malgré les menaces qu'il venait de proférer contre Astrid, il savait qu'il ne partirait pas. Parce que cette bataille qui se préparait entre les vikings et la Reine des dragons constituait sa dernière chance de prouver ce qu'il valait à son père, et que malgré tout il ne rejetait pas l'idée de pouvoir être enfin accepté de sa tribu et considéré comme un véritable viking.

« Moi, je crois en toi, déclara la jeune fille en le sortant de ses réflexions. Et je pensais que ça comptait un peu plus à tes yeux. »

Harold savait très bien qu'elle avait dit ça pour le faire réagir. Et il n'avait pas envie de lui donner satisfaction. Il répondit donc sèchement :

« Eh bien tu vois, après ce que tu viens de me dire, je n'en suis plus si sûr. »

Ce n'est qu'en voyant les larmes monter aux yeux d'Astrid qu'il réalisa la portée réelle de ses propos. Il ne pensait pas le moins du monde ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Premièrement, il l'aimait. Et deuxièmement, elle venait de lui donner une occasion rêvée de se faire entendre de son père, aussi dangereuses les circonstances soient-elles. Il décida d'atténuer sa réponse en ajoutant :

« Même si c'est justement ce qui me retiens ici… »

Alors là, Astrid ne comprenait plus rien. Harold était en train de lui faire vivre un véritable ascenseur émotionnel. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle était censée ressentir. Colère, joie, soulagement, peur, inquiétude, reconnaissance ? Autant de sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient en elle. Perdue, tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire fut de suivre ce que lui dictait son instinct. Qui en l'occurrence la poussa dans les bras d'Harold. Le viking surpris ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis se laissa finalement aller et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Astrid, serrant la jeune fille contre lui.

Les deux adolescents s'étreignirent ainsi longtemps, sous l'œil attentif de Krokmou qui les observait en pensant que ces êtres humains étaient décidemment bien compliqués.


	16. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller

_**Ca avance tout ça, ça avance...**_

_**Merci à tous les reviewers, je crois que j'ai répondu à la plupart, en tout cas je m'excuse auprès de ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu, je ne savais pas trop quoi vous raconter même si vos reviews me font extrêmement plaisir. Mais sachez que je réponds toujours quand on me pose une question ou qu'on me demande des précisions sur l'histoire ou autre chose.**_

_**D'ailleurs, comme pas mal m'en ont fait la remarque, je tiens quand même à apporter quelques explications quant aux paroles assez violentes qu'a adressées Harold à Astrid à la fin du chapitre précédent. Oui, je sais, on n'est pas trop habitués à le voir comme ça, aussi dur, et même si j'avoue que j'en ai peut-être un peu rajouté, je ne pense pas que cela soit totalement incompréhensible. Il faut bien qu'il s'affirme un peu plus, et puis, il sait que Astrid a son petit caractère aussi, il se permet de lui balancer ça parce qu'elle ne renvoit pas vraiment l'image d'une fille susceptible qui prend à coeur n'importe quelle remarque. A ce moment-là, il sait déjà qu'il va l'aider, mais il veut quand même lui faire comprendre que sur ce coup-là, elle a pas trop géré. Et il y a aussi une forme de vengeance là-dessous je pense... Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais tâcher de lui garder ce petit côté "endurci", parce qu'honnêtement, après ce qu'il a vécu (et ce que je vais encore lui faire vivre...), c'est obligé qu'il en sorte différent.**_

_**Mais n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire remarquer si je m'embarque dans du OOC, ou que vous trouvez certaines réactions inappropriées, je ne cherche qu'à m'améliorer et je prends n'importe quelle critique du moment qu'elle est justifiée.**_

_**Ah oui, tant que je suis dans mon blabla, je réponds à **_**jj_ : Oui, c'est vrai que pas mal de filles ont l'air d'apprécier le yaoi... Dont moi ^^ Et avec tes reviews sur cette fic et sur mes one-shots, je pense avoir plutôt bien cerné ce qui te plaît. Mais malheureusement, comme je l'ai dit, je ne prévois pas d'écrire de la romance fille/garçon pour le moment._**_**  
**_

**_Voilà, rien à vous dire de plus pour le moment, si ce n'est : bonne lecture à tous :)_**

* * *

**XVI. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller**

Après deux jours de navigation, les vikings arrivaient enfin au nuage de brume caractéristique qui entourait le lieu supposé de l'île des dragons. Ce brouillard ne s'était jamais levé – ou en tout cas pas à leur connaissance – et rendait impossible toute manœuvre rapide des drakkars, en raison des énormes rochers qui y étaient dissimulés. Dans le meilleur des cas, les vikings tournaient en rond et finissaient par se perdre ou par ressortir du nuage sans dommages, contrariés de ne pas avoir trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient mais heureux d'être sain et sauf puisqu'en général, le chef faisait rarement plusieurs tentatives d'affilée. Mais dans le pire des cas, ils se retrouvaient nez à nez avec un ou plusieurs dragons qui se chargeaient de les arrêter, et là encore, ils s'estimaient heureux quand ils s'en sortaient, étant donné que la fuite rapide était rendue impossible par les innombrables slaloms à effectuer entre les rochers.

Le drakkar de Stoïck en tête, les vikings pénétrèrent dans la brume. Le chef était sûr de lui, et le reste de l'équipage avait cette invariable détermination mêlée d'une peur qu'ils ne s'avouaient pas puisque considérée comme indigne d'un viking.

« Signalez vos positions ! ordonna Stoïck après avoir pénétré dans le nuage. Restez à portée de voix ! »

Un murmure suivit ses ordres en écho, chacun faisant passer l'information au bateau de plus proche. Gueulfor s'approcha de son chef et lui fit part de ses inquiétudes, dissimulées sous celles des autres villageois.

« Ecoute, Stoïck, j'entendais sans le vouloir les hommes parler entre eux, et il y en a, disons… plusieurs, qui se demandent un petit peu où on va comme ça. Moi non, bien sûr, je sais que t'es pas du genre à nous laisser en plan sans plan, mais des autres que moi se… se demandent si, pour le coup, il y en a un, de plan, et si oui, lequel ? On peut savoir ?

- Trouver le nid et le détruire, répondit le chef, plus concentré sur le dragon que sur les inquiétudes de ses hommes.

- Oh ! Bien sûr, les faire valser, la bonne vieille méthode viking ! Vite fait bien f…

- Chut ! » l'interrompit Stoïck.

Il avait remarqué que le Vipère commençait à s'agiter, remuant nerveusement la tête et secouant ses ailes autant que le lui permettaient ses chaînes. Ecartant ses hommes, le chef se dirigea à l'arrière du bateau et en prit les commandes. Le dragon tendit le cou, comme attiré par une chose que Stoïck ne pouvait percevoir. Etait-ce une odeur, un bruit, ou juste l'instinct animal ? Toujours était-il que le chef orienta le bateau dans la direction vers laquelle tendait le dragon. Le virage fut suivit d'un écho de voix murmurant « Bâbord toute ! », et le reste des drakkars suivit le mouvement. La navigation continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, les vikings se fiant à Stoïck qui se fiait au dragon qui se fiait à ses sens.

* * *

« Chut, Krokmou ! Essaie de rester discret… » murmurai-je à mon dragon.

Je tirai sur son harnais pour l'entraîner avec moi dans ma maison, et refermai hâtivement la porte derrière nous.

« Laisse-moi le temps de me préparer, après on ira chercher Astrid pour aller… là où tu sais. »

Il hocha la tête et s'allongea au sol. Je parcourus la pièce en fouillant dans nos réserves de nourriture, à la recherche de quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. Tout ce que je pus dénicher se réduisait à trois poissons à la fraîcheur douteuse, quelques morceaux de pain, et un bout de viande dont je ne parvenais pas à déterminer la nature étant donné qu'il était rongé par les vers. Je m'en débarrassai avec une grimace de dégoût, et considérai les poissons. Krokmou releva la tête, sans doute attiré par l'odeur, et me supplia du regard. Je lui en jetai deux, qu'il engloutit en quelques secondes à peine. Je réfléchis, et décidai malgré le temps qui pressait de faire cuire le troisième ; il fallait que je mange et je préférais ne pas risquer une intoxication alimentaire en ingurgitant un poisson cru qui attendait d'être mangé depuis trois jours.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la cheminée dans le but d'y allumer un feu. Mais mon regard fut attiré par une boule de parchemin à demi consumée qui trônait au sommet du tas de cendres. Intrigué, je m'agenouillai et m'en saisis avec précaution pour ne pas l'effriter. Mais seuls les bords avaient été carbonisés, et le reste du papier était quasiment intact. Je le dépliai.

Le fixai.

Et compris. Mon père avait fouillé. Il l'avait trouvé. L'avait brûlé. Enfin, avait essayé de le brûler, puisque les flammes n'avaient fait leur travail qu'à moitié. Et je pouvais parier qu'en le jetant dans le feu, il avait rêvé que Krokmou ne brûlait pas seulement sur ce morceau de parchemin.

* * *

« Oh… c'est pas très rassurant ça… entendit dire Stoïck quand les vikings passèrent à côté d'un bateau suspendu on-ne-savait-comment au-dessus de l'eau.

- Je me demandais où il était passé celui-là… » dit Gueulfor en apercevant le drakkar.

Ignorant leurs remarques, Stoïck poursuivait ses manœuvres, le regard fixé sur le dragon. Soudain, le Vipère remua de plus en plus violemment, traduisant une nervosité croissante. A travers la brume, les vikings purent apercevoir une sorte de montagne, et peu après, le premier drakkar – celui de Stoïck – toucha la terre.

« Ouvrez l'œil, et gardez vos armes en main ! » ordonna le chef du village quand il comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Il se dirigea à l'avant de son bateau, observant attentivement ce qu'il supposait être la fameuse île qu'il avait tant recherchée. Tout ce qu'il distinguait, c'était une énorme montagne rocheuse dont il ne pouvait voir le sommet en raison de la brume, bordée d'une plage de graviers. Un murmure inquiétant semblait résonner tout autour d'eux, et en plissant les yeux Stoïck aperçut une queue rouge vif – probablement celle d'un Cauchemar Monstrueux – qui disparut la seconde suivante entre les rochers de la montagne.

« On y est… » affirma le chef.

Il sentait leur présence. Ce mont était leur refuge, et ils devaient tous être confinés à l'intérieur. Appelé par sa soif de vengeance, Stoïck sentait une intense excitation monter en lui. Le combat final approchait. Tout allait se jouer maintenant, il le savait. Au moment où il sauta de son drakkar et atterrit sur le sol couvert de pierres volcaniques, le murmure cessa. Pour faire place à un silence encore plus inquiétant. L'atmosphère était incroyablement tendue, témoignant du danger silencieusement tapi au fond de la montagne que les vikings s'apprêtaient à détruire.

* * *

« Harold ? Harold, réveille-toi ! C'est pas le moment de dormir ! »

Ces paroles parvinrent à mes oreilles comme un murmure lointain, irréel. On me touchait l'épaule. Je gémis.

« Allez, bouge-toi ! »

On me secoua. Emergeant difficilement, je finis par ouvrir l'œil. J'étais chez moi, affalé sur la table, une assiette contenant des restes de poisson devant moi. Et une Astrid qui me regardait d'un air réprobateur. Je me redressai, sentant quelque chose sous ma main. Du papier. J'écartai le dessin de Krokmou à demi carbonisé et me frottai les yeux.

« Désolé, m'excusai-je, je… je ne me souviens même pas m'être endormi.

- C'est bon, je sais que t'es fatigué, mais… on a des choses plus importantes à régler avant, je crois.

- Oui, je sais, on peut y aller. »

Je me relevai, mes souvenirs revenant progressivement dans mon esprit embrumé. J'étais rentré à Berk. J'avais réparé l'aileron de Krokmou. Je m'étais expliqué avec Astrid. Ensuite… j'avais décidé d'aller à l'île des dragons. Avec Astrid. Plus que sauver ses parents et sa Vipère, je voulais surtout me faire entendre. Je n'étais pas très fier d'en venir à utiliser la situation désespérée dans laquelle allaient se trouver les vikings, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais y aller.

Je fis un pas en avant. Et me pris le coin de la table dans le ventre. Je vacillai sur mes jambes en jurant, et Astrid me rattrapa avant que je ne finisse par terre. Elle me tint devant elle par les épaules en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne pus retenir un bâillement.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas en arriver là… » dit-elle.

Le temps que ses paroles parviennent à mon cerveau, sa main avait déjà fendu l'air pour venir s'écraser violemment contre ma joue. Je sursautai dans un mouvement de recul, manquant à nouveau de tomber, et portai machinalement ma main à ma joue douloureuse. Au moins, j'avais les idées claires, maintenant.

« Content de voir que t'as encore de l'énergie, lançai-je à Astrid, parce que tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Elle me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire. Puis je secouai la tête, et attrapai le seau d'eau qui trônait à côté de la cheminée pour l'y déverser. Je le posai ensuite sur la table, et vérifiai que j'avais mon équipement de vol sur moi.

« Prête ? demandai-je à Astrid.

- Je… oui.

- Tu arriveras à te souvenir de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? demandai-je.

- Pour voler sur un dragon ? Pas de problème, je me débrouillerai. » répondit-elle.

Je lui avais expliqué quelques réflexes de bases pendant que nous revenions de la forêt ; je n'avais encore jamais volé sur d'autres dragons que Krokmou mais il y avait certaines règles que je supposais s'appliquer à n'importe quel dragon.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit, hein ? demandai-je à nouveau. Pas de folies, une fois qu'on a récupéré la Vipère, tu voles où tu veux mais loin du danger, je préfère gérer le reste seul.

- Oui, je m'en souviens, Harold, c'est bon... » soupira-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers la porte. Krokmou se releva et s'apprêta à me suivre. Mais Astrid me retint d'une main. Je suspendis mon mouvement.

« Harold… » murmura-t-elle.

Elle paraissait soudain hésitante. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

« Avant qu'on parte, je dois te dire… si jamais ça tourne mal, là-bas…

- Ça ne tournera pas mal, la coupai-je en lui prenant la main. On est tous les deux, et j'ai Krokmou. »

L'intéressé émit ce qui semblait être un grognement d'approbation.

« Oui, je sais bien, répondit-elle, mais tu étais avec moi quand on est allés au nid, tu l'as bien vu, cette grosse bestiole… Je sais qu'on est capable d'arranger les choses, mais je sais aussi que c'est risqué. Très risqué. Et je… »

Elle reprit son souffle. Elle avait raison. Le danger était réel. Et l'inquiétude envahissait aussi la moindre parcelle de mon esprit, même si je m'efforçais de ne pas la laisser prendre le dessus sur ma détermination.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, à toi ou à Krokmou, juste parce que j'ai fait une boulette. Je te jure que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si…

- Il ne nous arrivera rien, la coupai-je de nouveau. En tout cas, je vais tout faire pour. _On_ va tout faire pour.

- Je… je ne veux pas te perdre juste parce que Sto… ton père a embarqué mes parents et la Vipère là-bas à cause de moi. »

Je la regardai. Ses yeux traduisaient l'inquiétude mêlée de culpabilité qui la rongeait.

« Ecoute, Astrid, tentai-je de la rassurer, je ne vais pas seulement là-bas pour toi, pour sauver tes parents et la… ta dragonne. J'y vais aussi pour moi. Pour leur montrer à tous que j'avais raison depuis le début. »

Disant cela, je réalisai que présentée comme ça, ma motivation avait quelque chose d'égoïste. Même si au final, j'espérais sauver tout le village, je ne faisais tout ça uniquement pour moi et ma fierté. Mais j'en avais tellement assez d'être considéré comme un moins que rien, surtout par mon père, que je n'allais certainement pas laisser passer cette occasion de hurler au monde que moi aussi, j'étais capable d'accomplir des grandes choses, si seulement quelqu'un daignait croire en moi.

Astrid hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et lui relevai délicatement la tête. Nos regards se croisèrent. Et j'unis nos deux sourires en l'embrassant.

Elle me rendit mon baiser sans hésiter. Je lui caressai les bras et remontai jusqu'à ses épaules, puis lui attrapai la nuque. Intensifiai la caresse de mes lèvres. Je tentais d'y faire passer tout ce que les mots ne pouvaient pas décrire. Et j'avais même l'impression qu'Astrid me répondait.

Enhardi par ce baiser encore plus intense que les précédents, j'osai entrouvrir progressivement mes lèvres. Elle fit de même. Le baiser de nos retrouvailles, celui juste après lequel elle m'avait mordu, me revint en mémoire. La sensation de nos langues qui se rapprochaient fit rater un battement à mon cœur. Même plusieurs. Et quand elles entrèrent finalement en contact, je perdis officiellement le contrôle.

Je descendis mes mains le long du dos d'Astrid, puis la plaquai contre moi par la taille. Mon corps tout entier était parcouru de fourmillements. J'avais chaud. Astrid remonta une main à ma nuque, et la passa dans mes cheveux. Je ressentais des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties auparavant. Des choses enivrantes qui diffusaient en moi une agréable onde de chaleur. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Je savais juste que je l'aimais et cela suffisait à guider mes gestes.

C'était la première fois depuis que je le connaissais que je me surprenais à vouloir que Krokmou ne soit pas là. Surtout quand son souffle chaud sur ma nuque et ses grognements incessants me forcèrent à lâcher Astrid.

« Oh, tu vas pas faire ton jaloux quand même ! » lançai-je à mon dragon.

Astrid lâcha un petit rire. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers la porte.

« Allez, viens, il faut y aller. »

Je ne savais pas moi-même si je m'étais adressé à Astrid ou à Krokmou, mais les deux s'avancèrent simultanément pour me rejoindre. Mon dragon passa la porte en premier, suivi d'Astrid. Une fois dehors, nous montâmes ensemble sur le dos de mon Furie Nocturne, et elle passa ses mains autour de ma taille, me serrant contre elle.

« Tu sais où on va. » dis-je à Krokmou.

Il décolla et fonça vers l'océan. Une boule d'appréhension se forma au creux de mon ventre. Je m'efforçai de l'oublier en me concentrant sur les mains d'Astrid posées sur moi et sur l'air qui me fouettait le visage.

Nous prîmes de l'altitude. Plus on volerait haut, plus le voyage serait rapide. Et le temps était précieux. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait rapprochait un peu plus les vikings de la mort. Et nous d'eux.

* * *

**_Et voilà ^^_**

**_En espérant que cela vous a plu... N'hésitez pas à laisser une ptite review, ça me ferait plaisir :)_**

**_Ah oui, et pour ceux que ça intéresse, je me suis récemment inscrite sur tumblr, passez jeter un oeil à mon blog, même si j'ai pas publié grand chose pour le moment. (la-dragonne-vipere[point]tumblr[point]com)_**


	17. Liberté

**XVII. Liberté**

Berk. Seule île habitée de tout un archipel situé en plein milieu de l'océan. Enfin, humainement habitée. Oiseaux, insectes et mammifères peuplaient toutes les îles. Sauf une. Une île déjà assez peu viable, mais qui le devint encore moins quand ses premiers habitants s'y installèrent. Une île qui n'était en fait que le somment d'un énorme volcan, le reste étant immergé dans l'océan. Une île qui n'accueillait aucune végétation, et n'était recouverte que de roches diverses. La seule autre chose qu'on pouvait y trouver en creusant un peu était de la lave en fusion. Et seules des créatures hors du commun avaient osé s'y installer. Les dragons.

Mais comme dit précédemment, l'île ne comportait aucune source de nourriture. Et malgré leur nature quelque peu… différente des autres animaux, les reptiles volants avaient besoin de manger pour survivre. Il leur fallait donc aller chercher de quoi subsister ailleurs.

Tout aurait très bien pu continuer comme ça, les dragons vivant dans leur volcan et cherchant à manger dans l'océan et dans les autres îles sauvages. Nul besoin de s'attaquer aux hommes. Mais la colonie qui s'était installée comptait parmi ses membres un dragon un peu particulier. Il faisait déjà la taille d'un Cauchemar Monstrueux adulte à la naissance, et sa croissance lui donna l'envergure la plus impressionnante de tous les dragons ayant jamais existé. Ce qui, par ce rapport de force qui régnait dans le monde animal, en fit une sorte de chef. Le problème étant que cette créature était restée tapie au fond du volcan pendant la première moitié de sa vie, profitant de son statut de jeune dragon pour se faire nourrir, et qu'à force de grandir, un beau jour, il s'était révélé qu'elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de sortir du volcan. La bête avait eu beau frapper, grogner, brûler, la montagne la retenait prisonnière. Et sa supériorité sur le reste de la colonie étant déjà établie, un système de servitude cruel se mit en place. Bah oui, il fallait bien la nourrir, la grosse bestiole.

Au tout début, les dragons s'en sortaient en allant eux-mêmes pêcher, chasser, et le reste, mais très vite la Reine réclama plus de nourriture, et les dragons se virent dans l'obligation d'aller la chercher là où elle était déjà rassemblée, prête à être consommée. Et c'est ainsi qu'un beau jour, quelques centaines d'années avant cela, les dragons en vinrent à organiser des attaques régulières au seul village de tout l'archipel. Berk.

Cette équilibre tint bon pendant plusieurs siècles, malgré les nombreuses tentatives des vikings qui, au lieu de simplement déménager, s'obstinaient à rester sur leur île et à tenter de chasser les dragons de chez eux. « On était là avant eux ! » qu'ils disaient, alors que ça n'était pas parce que les dragons n'attaquaient pas avant qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Mais allez donc arracher un viking à sa terre natale.

Et puis un jour, alors que les dragons effectuaient leur habituelle livraison de nourriture, la Mort Rouge – oui oui, la grosse bestiole avait un nom – remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel. En fait, elle l'avait senti avant même que les dragons pénètrent dans son antre. Une odeur étrange, qu'elle retrouvait parfois sur la nourriture qu'elle recevait, mais jamais aussi forte qu'à ce moment-là. Une odeur _humaine_.

Deux jeunes gens, deux vikings, qui avaient réussi elle-ne-savait-comment à monter un Furie Nocturne. Qui les avait conduits ici. La Mort Rouge s'était d'abord réjouie, pensant à une nouvelle sorte de casse-croûte. L'odeur n'était pas si désagréable, alors peut-être que le viking s'avérerait être une viande meilleure que le mouton ou le yak. Mais le Furie ne lui avait pas offert sa nourriture. Il s'était caché dans les rochers, et lui avait filé entre les dents quand elle avait essayé de saisir sa proie. L'événement retint son attention quelques jours, puis les choses redevinrent normales, et l'animal ne prêta pas plus de crédit à ce petit incident.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas oublié pour autant. Et quand ce jour-là, tapie au fond de sa montagne à rêver de liberté, elle sentit les première effluves d'odeur humaine, elle soupçonna que quelque chose d'inhabituel se préparait. L'odeur était vraiment forte, elle emplissait ses narines et l'empêchait de sentir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Son appétit éveillé, elle attendit. Et ils vinrent. Des dizaines de vikings. Sur son île. Jamais personne n'était parvenu jusque-là, si on ne comptait pas les deux jeunes gens. Elle perçut des éclats de voix, du mouvement, des cris. Et toujours cette délicieuse odeur.

Et puis les vibrations. D'un coup. Toute la montagne résonna jusque dans ses oreilles de dragon, secouant la bête au plus profond d'elle-même.

Et elle vit la lumière. D'habitude, elle la voyait tout en haut, par le cratère, mais cette fois-ci, c'était beaucoup plus proche. La montagne était comme trouée.

Elle sentit l'air. De l'air frais.

L'air de la liberté.

* * *

Harold, Krokmou et Astrid avaient survolé l'océan à une vitesse phénoménale, essuyant en quelques heures à peine un trajet que les vikings avaient mis plusieurs jours à parcourir par voie marine. Ils pénétrèrent ainsi dans le nuage de brume seulement quelques minutes après les drakkars, et atteignirent l'île tout aussi rapidement.

« Arrête-nous ici, je préfère y aller seul pour le moment. » dit Harold à son dragon alors qu'ils contournaient le volcan.

Le garçon venait d'apercevoir la foule de vikings rassemblés devant la montagne, la silhouette de Stoïck se détachant devant eux, et il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer en revoyant son père. Comment allait-il réagir ? Avait-il pensé qu'il ne reviendrait pas, ou au contraire s'attendait-il à son retour ? A nouveau, Harold craignait d'échouer, mais il devait intervenir maintenant, avant que les choses ne s'aggravent.

Krokmou atterrit discrètement sur une petite plage de graviers suffisamment éloignée des vikings pour ne pas être repérée, et Harold posa aussitôt un pied à terre, suivi d'Astrid. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille.

« Comme on a dit, Astrid, lui lança-t-il en chuchotant malgré la distance qui les séparait des autres vikings. Tu restes ici avec Krokmou pour le moment, j'essaie de leur parler. Ensuite, quand je reviens, on va récupérer le Vipère. Après…

- … on avisera, je sais, acheva la jeune fille. Fais-moi conf… »

Ses paroles furent soudain interrompues par un immense tremblement qui semblait provenir de la montagne toute entière. Instinctivement, les deux adolescents se rapprochèrent, observant avec inquiétude le volcan. Quelques éboulements avaient lieu ici et là, et ils durent s'écarter pour éviter de finir broyés sous un tas de pierre volcaniques. Harold contourna la montagne et aperçut les catapultes. Il comprit.

« Je dois me dépêcher, ils ont déjà lancé le premier assaut avec les catapultes, dit-il à Astrid. C'est ma dernière chance. »

Puis il commença à se diriger vers la foule au pas de course. Mais Astrid le rattrapa par la main et l'attira vers lui, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle le relâcha au bout de quelque secondes, et lui adressa un « Bonne chance ! » souriant. Harold resta fixé quelques secondes sur son visage, puis fut ramené à la réalité par un autre rocher qui vint s'écraser juste derrière lui. Il se retourna et repris sa course vers les vikings, cherchant déjà les mots qu'il allait adresser à son père.

Stoïck ne distingua pas tout de suite le cri au milieu du vacarme des éboulements qui résonnait encore autour d'eux. Mais petit à petit, tandis que l'écho faiblissait, la voix se précisa.

« Papa ! PAPA ! »

Le chef viking se retourna vivement. Il avait reconnu la voix, mais le fait de se retrouver nez à nez avec son fils déclencha tout de même une réaction de surprise.

« Harold... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il chercha le dragon des yeux – son fils était forcément parvenu jusqu'ici avec lui – mais il ne le vit nulle part.

« Je suis venu dès que j'ai su, répondit le viking essoufflé, pour vous prévenir. »

Stoïck pensa immédiatement à Astrid. Elle devait certainement l'avoir averti de ses intentions. Le chef ne savait plus contre qui il était le plus en colère ; son têtu de fils qui semblait une fois de plus décidé à lui désobéir, Astrid qui décidément le décevait de plus en plus, ou alors les dragons eux-mêmes qui constituaient l'origine première de tous leurs problèmes.

« Papa, tu n'aurais jamais dû entraîner le village ici, continua Harold après avoir repris son souffle, c'est trop dangereux, vous allez tous y laisser votre peau ! »

Contre son fils, résolument, décida Stoïck.

« C'est toi qui me parle de danger, après ce que tu as fait avec les dragons ! rétorqua-t-il.

- Justement, c'est de ça que je dois te parler, ils n'attaquent pas pour rien, et la raison de cette guerre se trouve sur cette île !

- La seule raison, c'est eux, et je m'en vais les chasser d'ici, vite fait bien fait. »

Disant cela, il avait repoussé son fils et s'avança vers la montagne, masse à la main.

« Papa ! Non ! tenta désespérément de le retenir Harold. Une seule fois dans ta vie, tu veux bien écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ? »

Il avait pratiquement hurlé, agrippant le bras de son père en un geste suppliant. Mais celui-ci le repoussa violemment, à tel point qu'Harold tomba au sol. La conversation ne prenait pas du tout le tour qu'il aurait voulu. Jamais il n'avait eu l'intention d'en venir à la supplication ; il était bien loin du long discours argumenté et convaincant qu'il s'était imaginé, et ses paroles semblaient ricocher sur son père sans réveiller en lui la moindre pointe de raison.

Comme en confirmation de ses pensées, Stoïck se retourna et toisa son fils de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu te mets du côté de ces animaux… Tu n'es pas un viking. »

Il fit une pause. Son regard était dur. Harold attendit la suite, la gorge serrée.

« Et encore moins mon fils. » acheva-t-il.

Harold ne répondit pas. Stoïck détourna le regard, ses yeux brillants traduisant malgré lui la souffrance qui l'animait. Il inspira profondément, et reprit sa marche vers la montagne. Derrière lui, les villageois se taisaient, ne sachant pas comment ils étaient supposés réagir. Harold se releva en s'efforçant de conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait, et s'éloigna en passant au travers de la foule sans la voir. Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair, pensa-t-il. Il le sentait depuis un petit moment déjà, que son père ne voulait définitivement plus de lui comme fils, mais le fait de l'avoir entendu le dire lui avait fait mal. Mais il devait se ressaisir. Ça n'était certainement pas le moment de s'apitoyer. Et puis de toute manière, il ne se considérait plus comme un viking. Et comme le fils de Stoïck non plus.

Il s'éloigna de la foule pour rejoindre Astrid et Krokmou derrière la montagne, refoulant ses larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

Du côté des vikings, personne n'osait faire de commentaire ; seul Gueulfor s'approcha de Stoïck dans le but de le réconforter, mais il refusa son aide d'un geste dédaigneux de la main, et le forgeron n'insista pas.

« Enflammez la paille ! » ordonna sèchement le chef, et les villageois chargés des catapultes obéirent sans broncher.

Puis, armé de sa masse, Stoïck s'avança vers la plus grande cavité percée dans la montagne, s'efforçant d'oublier la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu pour se concentrer sur le combat à venir. Il observa quelques secondes l'obscurité, puis fit signe d'envoyer la boule de paille enflammée dans le trou. La sphère de feu passa au-dessus de sa tête et éclaira la cavité entière, révélant des centaines de dragons rassemblés sur ses parois. Stoïck attendit quelques secondes, puis se lança en poussant un cri, pénétrant dans la montagne. Les villageois le suivirent avec le même enthousiasme, oubliant l'échange père-fils immédiatement, appelés par leur soif de combat. Aussitôt, les dragons s'envolèrent vers la sortie, sans prêter attention le moins du monde aux vikings qui s'agitaient sous eux en essayant de les frapper de leur marteaux. Des nuées de reptiles filèrent ainsi vers le ciel brumeux, abandonnant volontiers ces êtres humains inconscients au danger qui les attendait.

« Quoi, c'était que ça ? » pensa Gueulfor à voix haute, un peu déçu.

Il haussa les épaules tandis que Stoïck sortait de la cavité en se faisant la même réflexion.

« On a gagné ! » hurla le forgeron à l'intention des villageois qui poussèrent aussitôt des cris de joie, fiers d'avoir vaincu si facilement leurs ennemis de toujours.

Mais un peu plus loin, sur le drakkar du chef, un certain dragon Vipère savait que tout ceci était bien loin d'être terminé. La bête s'agitait de plus en plus, sentant le danger approcher et se trouvant dans l'impossibilité de s'enfuir. Elle observa ses congénères s'éloigner en gémissant de peur, se demandant si ces abrutis de vikings daigneraient la libérer un jour. Promis, elle ne leur ferait pas de mal, elle voulait juste partir. Mais personne ne faisait attention à elle.

A part peut-être le chef, qui remarqua sa nervosité et en déduit que…

« C'est loin d'être fini ! Formez les rangs, on reste soudés ! »

* * *

La liberté l'appelait. Plus de trois siècles qu'elle était enfermée au fond de ce trou. Ils étaient venus la libérer. Ils avaient fragilisé la montagne, en avait fissuré les parois. Elle pouvait sortir. Alors, la Mort Rouge grogna. Fort. Hurla. Poussa sur ses massives pattes arrière. Cogna le flanc de la montagne. Frappa.

C'était aujourd'hui. Elle allait sortir.

Enfin.

* * *

_**Ca y est, on y est. J'espère que ce prologue au combat final vous aura plu, j'ai repris et reprendrai encore quelques scènes du film, sans trop m'étaler sur l'action pour autant parce que c'est pas trop mon truc... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous réserve encore quelques surprises pour la suite et la fin ;)**_

_**Ah oui, c'est pas très important, mais... On vient de passer le cap des 100 reviews ! Merci à tous :D**_

_**En parlant de reviews... N'oubliez pas de m'en laisser une petite, que je sache si l'histoire vous plaît toujours.**_

_**A la semaine prochaine :)**_


	18. Victimes

_**[Petite (même grosse) pensée à toi, A., si tu passes par là :)**__**]**_

* * *

**XVIII. Victimes**

Astrid observa Harold s'éloigner en trottinant, gardant ses yeux fixés sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Puis elle se recula en soupirant, et vint se poster près de Krokmou qui frotta affectueusement sa tête contre elle. Elle répondit en lui gratouillant machinalement le cou, parcourant les environs du regard. De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas voir la foule de vikings, mais elle apercevait en revanche quelque uns de leurs bateaux le long du rivage.

Elle pensa à ses parents, perdus quelque part au milieu de l'attroupement de villageois, et eut envie de les entraîner loin de tout ça. Mais il valait mieux qu'elle reste cachée pour le moment, Stoïck devait déjà être suffisamment remonté contre son fils pour qu'elle ne vienne pas en plus raviver sa colère. Elle savait très bien qu'il allait la tenir pour responsable d'avoir amené Harold ici, de l'avoir aidé à perturber ses plans une fois de plus.

Elle pensa à Krokmou, à côté d'elle, et se demanda comment il vivait réellement tout ce qui se passait en ce moment. Ressentait-il les choses de la manière que les humains ? Comprenait-il vraiment, ou se basait-il uniquement sur les émotions d'Harold ?

Elle repensa à ce que ce dernier lui avait enseigné pour voler avec un dragon. A la lueur qui s'était animée dans ses yeux quand il lui avait expliqué les manœuvres de base. A cet instant, elle avait été plus attentive à l'excitation qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard et entendre dans sa voix qu'à ce qu'il lui racontait. Il lui avait semblé tellement fier de pouvoir lui apprendre quelque chose. Il lui avait immédiatement donné l'envie d'essayer, avec sa Vipère.

Sa Vipère ! Elle ne devait pas se trouver loin d'ici, les vikings l'avaient probablement laissée sur un drakkar. A moins qu'il ne l'ait libérée ? Ou alors…

Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir tuée. Astrid ne voulait pas l'envisager, malgré la plausibilité de cette hypothèse. Pour tenter de se rassurer, elle la chercha du regard, parcourant rapidement la rangée de bateaux accostés qu'elle apercevait. Mais la brume brouillait sa vue, et bien qu'elle crut distinguer du mouvement sur un des drakkars, elle ne put pas en déterminer la source. Même si, au fond d'elle-même, elle se persuadait que c'était sa Vipère, là-bas, qui avait senti sa présence, et qui remuait en attendant impatiemment qu'elle vienne la libérer.

_J'arrive, ma belle, j'arrive_, pensa-t-elle. _Tiens bon._

Harold revenait déjà. Il courait vers Astrid, et cette dernière pensa immédiatement que s'il revenait si tôt, c'était que les choses n'avaient pas fonctionné comme il l'espérait. Et le regard qu'il lui lança vint confirmer ces suppositions.

« Alors ? s'enquit-elle tout de même.

- Il ne veut rien entendre. »

Harold sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Son menton trembla. Astrid voulut l'attirer à elle pour le réconforter, mais il la repoussa gentiment en ravalant ses larmes. Il ne devait pas craquer maintenant. Il secoua la tête et enfourcha son dragon avec entrain, puis tendit une main à Astrid.

« Bon, on va chercher ta dragonne ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça, hésitant quelques secondes à lui demander ce qui c'était passé avec Stoïck, mais elle se ravisa. Elle se hissa derrière le garçon et Krokmou prit son envol.

Au même moment, les vikings s'agitèrent, en bas. Les deux adolescents jetèrent simultanément un œil vers la montagne, et découvrirent une nuée de dragons sortant tout droit du volcan, volant vers le ciel sans prêter la moindre attention aux villageois. Harold sentit son Furie Nocturne devenir nerveux, ses déplacements se firent plus brusques et il sembla tenté de rejoindre le mouvement de fuite de ses congénères. Et Harold songea que, en effet, si tous les dragons partaient ainsi en même temps, ça n'était pas bon signe du tout.

Il entendit de nouveau des cris, en bas.

« Elle est là ! Harold, je la vois ! »

Astrid venait de lui déchirer le tympan, s'agitant derrière lui en désignant un drakkar en-dessous d'eux. Ses yeux parcoururent les bateaux quelques secondes sans rien voir, puis des reflets bleutés attirèrent son attention. La Vipère était juste là, solidement attachée, se débattant de toutes ses forces en tendant le cou vers le trio. Harold intima immédiatement à Krokmou de descendre, et Astrid sauta sur le drakkar avant même qu'ils n'aient atterri.

« Fais ce que tu as à faire, je me débrouille, lança-t-elle à Harold.

- Tu es sûre ? Ça ira ? »

Astrid acquiesça vivement d'un mouvement de tête. Harold hésita, puis décida finalement de la laisser. Il pouvait lui faire confiance.

* * *

Le sol se fissura sous les pieds de Stoïck. Un énorme courant d'air venu de l'intérieur du volcan se fit sentir. Accompagné d'un effroyable grognement. La montagne trembla. Des rochers commencèrent à s'en détacher.

Tout ça n'était pas normal. Le chef pensa d'abord à une éruption volcanique. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, une chose semblait bouger à l'intérieur de la montagne qui s'écroulait. Le viking recula. Il fallait partir. Et vite.

« En arrière ! » hurla Stoïck.

Les villageois poussèrent des cris de peur et obéirent. Une énorme tête de ce qui semblait être un dragon émergea de la montagne.

« Par tous les trolls ! s'exclama Gueulfor. C'est quoi ÇA ? »

La bête sortit de son trou en remuant des tonnes de rochers et de caillasses qui vinrent s'écraser non loin des villageois. La panique gagnait tout le monde, les vikings mettant pour une fois leur courage et leur fierté de côté pour se concentrer sur leur survie. Et ils fuyaient. Sauf que quand on était sur une île comme celle-ci, les issues étaient plus que limitées.

* * *

Le soleil. Même à travers l'épaisse brume, la lumière du soleil éblouit la Mort Rouge. C'était presque douloureux. Des humains s'agitaient à ses pieds. Ils couraient dans tous les sens, répandant leur cri et leur odeur qui excitaient les sens de la Reine. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter, un peu ? Le dragon était perturbé par tant de mouvement d'un seul coup. Il chercha ses serviteurs. Pas un n'était à proximité. Ils semblaient avoir tous fui vers le ciel. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'abandonner, elle le leur ferait payer. Ah ? Non, un seul semblait être resté. Elle percevait son odeur. Et autre chose aussi. La peur. Le respect. La crainte. Aussi loin que la bête s'en souvienne, elle n'avait jamais perçu d'autre sentiment de toute son existence. Elle chercha le dragon des yeux. Un Vipère, vraisemblablement. Mais il n'était pas là de son plein gré. Il était attaché sur une structure dans une matière inconnue à la Reine, et semblait vouloir s'enfuir aussi. Tout comme ses congénères qui l'avait abandonnée.

Soudain, elle vit de gros morceaux de rochers foncer droit sur elle. Ils semblaient provenir de ces drôles d'engins actionnés par les hommes. Elle ne savait pas si c'était censé lui infliger de quelconques blessures, mais en tout cas, cela l'agaçait. Elle fit quelques pas en avant, et referma ses puissantes mâchoires sur une des catapultes. Le bois eut un goût désagréable sur sa langue. Elle se redressa en grognant. Les humains couraient toujours. C'en était trop. La Reine rassembla tout ce qu'elle pouvait de gaz au fond de sa gorge – et Thor sait qu'il y avait de la place dans un dragon si massif – et l'embrasa, balayant les alentours de cet immense jet de flammes.

* * *

Astrid était en train de s'acharner vainement sur les chaînes de sa Vipère qui refusaient de s'ouvrir quand elle le sentit. Un souffle puissant et bouillant qui lui brûla le dos.

_Ça y est, le dragon est réveillé, _pensa-t-elle.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et attendit. Le noir derrière ses paupières se teinta de rouge. Sa dragonne gémit. Et quand elle se redressa et rouvrit les yeux, tout autour d'elle n'était plus que flammes. Il faisait chaud. Trop chaud.

Et sa Vipère n'était toujours pas libérée.

Avisant l'arrière du harnachement, auquel elle ne s'était pas encore intéressée, Astrid contourna sa dragonne et essaya de débloquer la structure qui lui retenait la queue. Elle chercha du regard un objet coupant, ou lourd, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider dans sa tâche, quand elle entendit un craquement, en plus des crépitements incessants qui retentissaient depuis le début de l'incendie. Elle tourna la tête, mais il était déjà trop tard. Le mat principal du drakkar céda sous son propre poids, fragilisé par les flammes. Astrid poussa un cri et fit un bond de côté. Elle parvint à éviter de finir écrasée, mais n'échappa pas au contact du bois embrasé. La poutre lui tomba sur l'épaule gauche – heureusement protégée par son épaulette métallique – et glissa le long de son bras quand la viking voulut se retirer.

Astrid lâcha un cri de douleur. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la peau. La chaleur était insupportable, et même si le contact direct ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, son bras tout entier sembla continuer de brûler. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et vinrent se confondre avec les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur sa peau. Elle avait mal. Elle avait chaud.

Et sa Vipère n'était toujours pas libérée.

Mais si elle restait ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus, elle savait que la blessure de son bras paraîtrait moindre à côté de ce qu'elle allait subir. La panique l'envahit. Totalement. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Astrid ! »

Elle se retourna vivement. Mais elle ne put pas déterminer qui était la personne qui lui venait en aide, car à la seconde même où elle posa un pied devant elle, le plancher du drakkar céda.

* * *

Stoïck observait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, horrifié. Il ne prêtait même pas attention au bas de son manteau qui se consumait progressivement. La bête avait tout enflammé. Derrière lui, les drakkars brûlaient. Devant lui, les catapultes brûlaient. Autour de lui, les vikings brûlaient.

Et tout ça était de sa faute.

« Regroupez les hommes de l'autre côté de l'île ! » hurla-t-il en espérant que cela permettrait d'en sauver la plus grande partie.

Il devait distraire le dragon, lui donner quelque chose à quoi s'attaquer pendant que les villageois se rassemblaient en lieu sûr. Mais à peine avait-il cherché de quoi attirer son attention qu'il fut devancé par un certain Furie Nocturne qui fonça droit sur lui, et frappa. L'énorme bestiole fut déséquilibrée pendant quelques secondes, qui suffirent à Harold pour lancer un deuxième, puis un troisième assaut.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique_, se demanda Stoïck, _il est en train de l'énerver encore plus !_

Et en effet, l'énorme dragon se redressa en grognant, et cracha un second jet de flammes. Cela décida Stoïck. Il partit en courant derrière les derniers villageois qui fuyait à l'arrière du volcan, abandonnant Harold à un danger qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas contrôler.

Dans sa course, il sentit les flammes lui lécher le dos, et accusa la douleur sans ralentir. A ses côtés, d'autres vikings faisaient de même, se débarrassant de leurs vêtements enflammés tout en continuant de courir. Plusieurs étaient blessés, et Stoïck pouvait lire sur leur visage une douleur qu'ils ne cherchaient même plus à dissimuler. A sa gauche, un homme se tenait le bras, et le sang qui s'en écoulait était en quantité bien trop importante pour que la blessure ne soit que superficielle. A sa droite, une femme avait la moitié du visage brûlée, sa peau recouverte de cloques rouges.

Et un peu plus loin, au beau milieu des flammes, un autre homme se débattait, sa jambe coincée sous un tas de pierres l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Il essaya d'appeler à l'aide, mais ne réussit qu'à s'étouffer à cause de la fumée et de la poussière. Personne ne l'entendit. Personne ne le vit.

Et personne ne le sauva.

Cet homme ne le sut pas en poussant son dernier soupir, mais il était la première victime de ce désastre.

* * *

Jamais au cours de son entière existence Gueulfor n'avait été aussi convaincu que la seule issue était la fuite. Les principes vikings ne comptaient même plus, l'instinct de survie ayant pris le dessus sur tout le reste.

_Harold avait raison,_ pensa-t-il.

Il sentit la brûlure des flammes qui léchèrent son manteau en peau de yak, et se débarrassa aussitôt du vêtement enflammé pour continuer à courir. Même s'il savait pertinemment que courir ne le mènerait à rien d'autre que rejoindre le rivage et se retrouver bloqué au bord de l'eau. Pas un seul drakkar n'avait échappé aux flammes, tous se consumaient plus ou moins vite, et les seules parties qui ne brûlaient pas finissaient englouties dans les eaux sombres de l'océan.

_Harold avait raison._

Un instant, face au spectacle enflammé qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, Gueulfor pensa au Vipère. Un instant, il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité pour l'avoir laissé mourir ainsi, attaché sur un bateau.

Et puis, il l'aperçut. Juste devant lui, une poutre tomba, révélant une jeune fille blonde qui secouait désespérément le harnachement du dragon.

« Astrid ! » cria-t-il.

Elle se retourna, et la dernière chose que Gueulfor put lire dans ses yeux fut une lueur d'espoir. Ensuite, le plancher du drakkar céda.


End file.
